Inuyasha High School Adventures
by x-GlitterEyes-x
Summary: Kagome still sad about her father passing away a year ago, has moved house and to a new school called Hanayome High. There she meets her cousin, gets chatted up, meets new friends and even new enemies...
1. Settling In

**Hello and welcome to a brand new story, it's only my second one but it's going to be quite long anyways... It's again another Kagome and Inuyasha one so Kikyo lovers read at your own risk! Hope you like it The first chapter is kinda boring and just about Kagome moving but at the end I think you'll be in for a surprise and it also has a few important key bits included within the story so it's proberly best if you do read it even if it does bore you... **

**Note: Some previews at the end of chapters proberly aren't worth reading as I've uploaded quite a lot of chapters to begin with...**

**EDIT: Even though their are previews at the end of chapters when the one after that has already been put up just ignore them lol.**

**Settling In**

Kagome sat in the back car seat staring outside the window watching as the many busy streets of Tokyo passed by her. As she stared her thoughts once again drifted off to when to her mum had first told her the news...

_"But mum I don't want to move! I like it here!" Kagome cried in protest as her mum's suggestion._

_"Kagome dear, it's really nice and it's in the heart of Tokyo. You always wanted to go there didn't you?"  
"But that was years ago, I don't want to leave this house. We've lived here all my life, how can you expect me to move so suddenly and anyway this is where dad lived..." Kagome replied back._

_Her mother sighed, "I'm sorry Kagome I thought you'd like it but even so... I've already signed the papers._

_"What?" Kagome gasped feeling tears in her eyes, not wanting to discuss it any further she ran up the stairs and slammed the door shut as she escaped into her room and threw herself on her bed in the room which very soon wouldn't be hers any longer._

Kagome sighed and wasn't in anyway looking forward to visiting her new house, why should she have to leave? She's loved the house they'd lived in and it was where... where her dad had grown up with her before dying. Kagome's brother on the other hand was very much excited.

"Look there it is!" he cried nearly jumping out of his seat next to Kagome and pointing forward.

Kagome looked ahead to see a street named Crescent Moon Avenue. (**Sorry for the lousy name...) **as they drove down it houses were on either side of the road. When they had driven nearly half way down the road they stopped in front of a house more or less similar to the others except for the different colour as most of the houses on the road were white where as this and some other odd one's were brown. The bright blue door also made it kinda stand out to Kagome's eyes.

"We're here!" her mother cried from the front seat as she got out.

Souta cheered and enthusiastically opened his door and hopped out, Kagome not really all that ecstatic also got out of her door. Looking at the house in front of her the only thing she was thankful for was that it wasn't in any way rotten. A green lawn was laid in front of it as the front garden with a patio path leading up to the door, on either side of the path were several rushes which Kagome was sure would produce roses when the time came.

Kagome turned around to see two white vans had pulled up aswell and the men inside them had gotton out and were unloading the things from the back. All their furniture was inside it and her mother was talking to one of the men.

"Sis! Sis!" Souta cried running to her and holding some keys so she could see, "Mum said we can take a quick look inside!" he then grabbed Kagome's hand and dragged her with him to the front door.

Once it was open he pushed the door open and pulled Kagome into their new living room, Kagome had to admit it was rather nice. A calm cream colour covered the walls and ceiling with wooden floorboard for the floor. In the centre of the side wall a fireplace was intact with pieces of coal inside it ready to burn and let out warmth. A lightbulb hung from the ceiling which very soon would have a lampshade on it to match the walls and ceiling.

"Wow!" Souta cried, "I dib biggest bedroom!" he cried turning to Kagome.

Kagome smiled, "No mum gets the biggest one as she's parent and then I get second biggest as I'm older and you..." she said putting her finger on the tip of his nose, "have whatever is left."

"Awww it stinks being young." he pouted before running up the stairs which were a few metres opposite from the door.

Kagome decided to look in the kitchen and crossed the living room to take a look inside; the kitchen was rather big as it had a large enough space for a table and chairs to be put in the centre. Shelves, cupboards and necessary kitchen things were built into the walls and to the left was a door leading to the back garden.

Kagome's spirits began to liften as she realised how nice her new house was and she decided to go upstairs and find her room, returning to the living room she saw the men beginning to bring in the furniture from outside and quickly hurried out of their way and ran upstairs or in other words... escaped from being asked to help.

The top of the stairs leaded to a corridor which went straight through the house till it reached that far wall with a window in it. Wooden doors lined either side of the corridor and Kagome walked down opening each door, curious as to what was inside. The first was merely a small cupboard for storing things, the next was the boiler and when she opened the third one she found the bathroom.

It was all white and clean as if it had never been used, the only thing that Kagome disliked was the huge cobweb in the corner of the ceiling with a dead-looking spider in it. A bath with a shower was opposite the door and to her left was the toilet in the corner and besides it the sink.

Eager to get away from the "dead" spider Kagome closed the door and looked in the next one which was a bedroom. It was very large and Kagome guessed it was proberly going to be mum's.

The next two were also not Kagome's as one of them and Souta in who was looking around and the other was quite small really with only enough room for a double bed and desk so Kagome labelled it as the 'spare' room.

Reaching the final door at the end of the corridor Kagome turned the door knob and opened the door. Entering the room she was rather pleased at her new bedroom and managed a small smile. The walls and ceiling had been painted a light purple... more lilac than purple really and the carpet covering the floor was a darker colour and between purple and dark blue. Some shelves had been built into the walls and also a large wardrobe on the far wall aswell however upon first looking at it Kagome mistakes it as some mirrors until she realised they slided to behold the inside of the wardrobe.

Another thing pleasing Kagome was the balcony on the far side of her bedroom and she knew she would enjoy standing there and watching the sun set during the summer. By now Kagome was starting to think that living here wouldn't be so bad.

"Kagome! Souta! Come down and help please!" her mother's voice echoed from downstairs.

Sighing Kagome walked out of her new room and together she and Souta walked down the stairs ready to face whatever heavy things they'd have to carry.

-X-

"Mum how could you!" Kagome cried loudly.

"I know it's not the best school dear but—"

"The best? Try the worst!" Kagome interrupted.

"Just listen Kagome..." her mother begged trying to calm Kagome down but failing horribly.

After a long, hard day of moving things into the house the house was now starting to look more homely. Most of the furniture had been placed wherever need be however there were still several of boxes containing items covering the floor in many of the rooms.

Not really settled in well enough to cook anything Kagome and her mum and brother had ordered takeaway and eaten it on the sofa whilst watching T.V. which one of the delivery men had kindly plugged in.

Just after tea Kagome's mum had taken the car and gone over to Grandpa who also lived in the city to pick up their cat Buyo. One of the main reasons they had moved over here was so they could be closer to Grandpa who was quite ill and currently in a care home. They had kindly accepted to keep Buyo whilst they moved in hope that it would cheer Grandpa up slightly.

With it now dark and around 8.00pm their mum had called them into the kitchen where she had sat down at the table with them to discuss their education. Souta had been delighted to find out that he was going to nearby junior school called Sunny Dale **(again... sorry about the lousy name) **as it didn't have a uniform meaning Souta could go in his own clothes. However when she had told Kagome the school she was going too she hadn't been so happy.

"You see Kagome," her mother began, "Most schools for your age around here are very hard to get in as they have a good reputation and other's have the maximum number of pupils so this was the only once I could find..."

"But mum! It's a mixed school" Kagome cried, "They allow demons to go their too!"

Hardly any schools in Japan educated demons and it was even rarer for a school to mix humans and demons together and if one did it was usually mostly made up of demons as not many human children wanted to go there. Schools only educated certain demons though and if they were big ugly and scary then they proberly wouldn't get in. If they resembled a human however they were more a favourite, it was kind of prejudice but it stuck any how.

The school Kagome's mum had chosen for her was called Hanayome high **(Yes yes... weird name but most people call it Shikon High so I just used a random word...) **and wasn't one of the best schools Kagome could have hoped for and Kagome wondered and hoped if she could still get good enough grades to get into college.

"Maybe so but I think you'll like it as your cousin goes there."

"Cousin... you don't mean..."

"Kikyo, yes..." her mum replied.

**Sorry to but in but just want to explain... Kinda shocking isn't it to discover Kikyo and Kagome as cousins eh? But at least in this story it'll explain why they look so much like one another. Anyway sorry for interrupting... on with the chapter!**

Kikyo and Kagome very much resembled one another and although they were related they didn't see each other very much and if best only met twice a year and the last time Kagome had met her had been over a year ago. However Kikyo would occasionally ring Kagome up like she had done so about a month ago to ramble on about things Kagome didn't even care about such as her love life or things she wasn't looking forward too... it would usually end with Kagome getting fed up after an hour or so of Kikyo talking and shout something. The two would then argue over the phone and both angrily hang up till some months later when Kikyo would again ring Kagome up and so the cycle continued...

So in all the two didn't get along very well.

"Oh yeah she lives near here doesn't she." Kagome stated remembering, "So she goes to that school aswell does she?"

"Yes and her older sister teaches there aswell and is deputy head." her mother replied happy that her daughter was no longer arguing.

"Sister you mean Kaede? Oh is she then I suppose it'll make it easier then." she replied.

Kikyo's family was rather odd, mainly because of the fact that Kaede was around 60 years old and Kikyo was only in her teens so the two were more like grandmother and granddaughter rather than siblings.

"And what about Shippo?" Kagome asked rather curious

"Oh him? He's doing well and from what I've heard Kaede is tutoring him as she couldn't find a school he could go in. However when he's old enough he'll go to Shikon High she's told me."

Kagome nodded, Shippo was a little fox demon and the only demon Kagome really knew. Although she didn't hate demons she was rather embarrassed to find out she would be going to a school with them. Shippo was a demon child that Kaede had found on the street some years ago after his father had been murdered by another demon and after taking him in she had begun to bring him up and educate him. Kagome had only ever met him once when she had long ago visited Kaede and Kikyo and he seemed rather sweet, she wondered if he still was.

Finally giving in about the school Kagome wearily went upstairs into her room and gladly went to sleep.

-X-

"Kagome!" her mother cried.

"I'll be right down!" she replied finishing to brush her hair, quickly looking in the mirror of her wardrobe she smiled slightly as she admired the reflection in front of her.

The uniform for Shikon High for girls was a red skirt with a short sleeved white blouse which had a red kerchief around the collar. The shirt had red ribbon around the end of the sleeves and collar and also the end of the shirt. Her socks were white to match her shirt and she had decided to wear the same black shoes she had worn to her old school. A red long sleeved jacket was worn over the shirt with the school badge imprinted on one of the breast pockets and like her blouse it had red ribbon around the edges. Her mum had also bought her a red ribbon to put in her hair but Kagome had shook her head, never the less her mum had given it to her telling her it would be useful for tying her hair back in sports lesson.

Although she had no need for them Kagome had seen what the boy's uniform for her school was. It was a pair of black paints, black shoes and black jacket that was worn over a white shirt. Just like her blouse and jacket the boy's blazers had red rims around the end of their sleeves and jackets along with the school badge on the one pocket of the jacket.

Quickly grabbing her brown satchel with all her school things inside it she ran out of her room and headed for the stairs.

At the weekend her mother had had a quick conversation with the headmaster of her new school for a short while and on Saturday had taken Kagome shopping to buy all necessary books and clothes for her new school.

Kagome reached the bottom of the stairs only to be surprised to see an unexpected visitor in the front doorway.

In more or less the same uniform as Kagome, except for her long hair being tied back, Kikyo stood smiling at Kagome.

"Kikyo?" Kagome asked in disbelief.

**Now I know that's rather a short first chapter but never mind... here's a preview of the next chapter I'm going to upload... I'll proberly upload it along with this so there's proberly no need for the preview but oh well...**

**Chapter 2: First School Day**

**Meeting with Kikyo, Kagome walks to her new school with her whilst listening to her rambling on about her ex-boyfriend. Kagome enters her new class and meets many interesting characters... how will her first school day be? Well you'll find out soon enough...**


	2. First School Day Part 1

Kagome stared at Kikyo standing in front of her, she appeared very much older than when Kagome had last seen her however she still resembled herself. She was wearing more or less identical clothes to Kagome, the only thing different about her was that she had her hair tied back as she always did.

"K...Kikyo?" Kagome stuttered.

Kikyo smiled slightly, "Hi Kagome, I heard you very recently moved nearby." she said.

"What are you doing here?" Kagome asked.

"I called her over." he mum explained walking over to the two girls with Souta following, because his school was slightly further than Kagome's their mum had decided to take him in the car, as explained before his school didn't have a uniform so he was in his normal clothes.

"Huh... how come?" Kagome asked.

"Well seeing as though you're going to the same school I thought it'd be nice for the two of you to walk to school together." her mum explained, she then suddenly looked at her watch, "Speaking of which we should all get going."

Kagome walked outside with Kikyo and her mum and Souta followed, the four walked down the path and Kagome waved as her mum and brother drove off.

"Are you still mad at me?" Kikyo asked.

Kagome turned back around, "Huh?"

"Well as soon as you saw me you asked why I was here and haven't really said hi to me." she replied

"What oh don't worry... I was just a little surprised is all." Kagome explained smiling.

Kikyo smiled a little in return, "I see... let's get going then."

Kagome nodded and the two girls began walking along the pavement.

"...and so you see I'm really annoyed." Kikyo continued.

Just as Kagome had thought her cousin had immediately started rambling on about her life, Kagome sighed trying to keep her patience. If she was to be speaking with Kikyo every day at school she would need to try and keep her arguments to a minimum to make it easier...

"Oh and remember that boy I was going out with?" Kikyo went on.

Kagome nodded, "You mean the demon one, and you've been going out for 5 months now haven't you? So how's it going?" she asked.

"He's actually a half-demon..." Kikyo replied, "Yeah we split up about four weeks ago..."

"What?" Kagome asked startled.

"Yeah he was just too over protective so I dumped him..." Kikyo explained, "If you ever see him in school watch out as he has a bad temper, can't believe I went out with him for so long."

"Yeah..." Kagome merely replied.

"Also..." Kikyo continued to ramble, "Now this other demon in the class is kinda stalking me and keeps begging me to go out with him, it's so annoying!" Kikyo shouted.

Kagome didn't listen too much after this; as usual Kikyo was making herself to be innocent and everyone else was to blame.

-X-

When they reached the gates of Hanayome High Kagome got a good look of the high school, it was reasonably big to say it wasn't one of the best and appeared to have many rooms. Around the school was a large all-weather pitch for sports, some tennis courts and the rest was covered by fields with some trees for shade.

Kagome felt a chill up her spine as she saw some boys with very obvious demon like features such as unusual coloured eyes, fangs, claws or other things...

"Come on Kagome you have to go see my sister." Kikyo explained leading her to the school entrance.

As they passed by loads of people stopped and stared as they saw the well-known Kikyo walking along with an almost identical version of herself.

Kagome felt herself blushing as everyone's eyes burned over her and tried to hide her embarrassment.

As they entered the entrance people all along the corridor again looked at the two girls and Kagome hoped it would soon end.

"Follow me." Kikyo said leading her to one of the doors on the corridor, Kagome looked at it to see it said "Head Teacher" on it and was confused. Hadn't her mother said Kaede was the deputy head?

Kikyo knocked on the door and before anyone could reply from inside she opened it.

Kagome walked in to see a room with a desk at one side of the room with a chair behind it, two seats were in front of it for guests and some filing cabinets were placed at the back wall.

"Kagome how nice to see you!"

Kagome looked back at the seat behind the desk to see Kaede sitting there smiling and gesturing her in.

"I'll see you later Kagome." Kikyo said before closing the door.

Kagome not quite sure decided to go and sit in one of the two seats in front of the desk.

"Hello cousin Kaede." Kagome greeted smiling.

"Hello, my gosh how you've grown child since we last met." she exclaimed looking at Kagome.

Kaede also treated Kagome as if she was her grand-daughter instead of cousins, although Kagome didn't really mind.

"Erm Kaede?" Kagome began, "My mum said you were a deputy head here so why are you in this room?"  
"What? Oh that's because at the moment the headmaster is teaching classes..." she said, "We're a bit short staffed today because Miss. Yuka is starting her maternity leave so until we get another member of staff the head teacher will be teaching that class so I'm doing all his work till it's sorted." she explained.

"Oh right." Kagome replied, "Who is the headteacher?" she asked curious.

At this Kaede paused for a moment, "Well funnily enough I think it's your class he's teaching so you'll find out..." she said.

Kaede still hadn't replied her question but Kagome decided to leave it there as there were still many questions she had about her new school.

"Oh and—" Kagome suddenly cut off as the school bell rang signalling the beginning of lessons, when it had past she continued, "I'm not sure which classes I have so can you tell me?"  
Kaeda sweatdropped, **(when I use this word it means the character a huge sweat drop going down their head... you should know what I mean if you've wathed the anime. Anyway it usually means they're embarrassed or it can mean they're annoyed, either way you'll know which emotion it's expressing by how I describe the character.) **"About that Kagome, as you know this isn't the best school so we don't really have enough money for classrooms and such so... you only stay in the one classroom for the entire day."

"What!" Kagome exclaimed, "But... but what about when we do practical and..." she gasped, "What about sports lessons?"

"Settle down Kagome..." Kaede replied, "I know this isn't one of the schools you proberly wished for but..."

_You got that right._

"...you'll just have to cope. For such things as practicals you'll have plenty of space and the classrooms have all the needed things for lessons such as chemistry and for P.E. lessons you'll go down to the sports hall and into the changing rooms and you'll play sport either outside or in the sports hall. That'll be the only one time when you're not taught in class."

Kagome felt her heart losing all hope; with all this she had no hope at all at getting good enough grades for college.

"One reason for having one room for one class is because most classes are very small and only have around ten to fifteen pupils in you see." Kaede explained.

Kagome merely nodded and for a while there was a silence until Kaede continued.

"So how are you since you moved here?" Kaede asked changing the subject of the conversation.

"It's alright, I can't complain about the house." Kagome said smiling, "But... I still miss the old house as it's where..." she cut off.

"Yes I know... where your dad Yukito died..." **(made up name...) **Kaede continued.

Kagome looked up sadly and nodded.

"I'm sorry about that..." Kaede apologised, "How long has it been since he died? A year? Almost a year if I'm correct..."  
Kagome nodded, "Next month it's the anniversary of his death."

Kaede nodded, "Again I'm sorry..."

There was a long awkward pause then before one decided to break the silence and spoke.

"Anyway here's the number of your classroom." Kaeda said writing it down on a piece of paper.

She handed it to Kagome who put it in her jacket pocket.

"Now if I'm correct your class is 10B is it?" Kaede asked.

Kagome nodded, when she had spoken with the headteacher over the phone he had told her which class she was in.

Kaede had a worried expression, "A very... interesting class I'm sure. Some very unusual characters in there."

Kagome stared.

"Oh don't worry though; I'm sure you'll be fine after all you're in the same class as Kikyo." Kaede suddenly continued, "Anyway you better be going, don't want to be too late for your first class."

Kagome nodded and after both of them had said good-bye Kagome went outside and shut the door, bringing the piece of paper out she read the room she was in "Room 48." she said.

Knowing her destination she made her way along the corridors.

Although it wasn't a very good school it was packed with a lot of pupils because most demons knew they wouldn't have a chance of getting an education so they had applied for here, because of this nearly 70 of the pupils were demons and 29.5 were humans. The last 0.5 was half-demon. **(Can you guess who it is? ) **

-X-

Kagome passed the rooms on the second floor looking for her class, "42... 43..." After looking through the entire first floor she had made her way up the stairs to the second floor, "46... 47... **48!**" she gasped standing in front of her new classroom. It had taken her about ten minutes to find it,

She felt herself becoming nervous suddenly and breathed deeply in, telling herself it would all be alright she knocked on the door.

"Come in!" replied a voice.

Kagome pushed the door open to find a sea of eyes staring at her, walking in she took a quick glance at her new class-mates. Walking up to the desk which belonged to the teacher she was suddenly confused to not see the teacher anywhere.

"Erm..." Kagome began looking around the classroom wondering if the teacher was out somewhere.

A few giggles sounded from some people in the classroom and Kagome felt herself turning red.

"Ah... you must be the new student I have in my class." a voice suddenly said.

Kagome suddenly turned around and her eyes widened as she stared at the flea-sized creature on the desk **(Can you guess who it is yet?) **

"I... erm... who are you?" Kagome asked.

A few laughs sounded from the students and Kagome kept her attention focused on the thing in front of her.

"I'm your new teacher and headmaster, you may call my Myouga." **(Now some of you may think I've spelt it wrong but that's just how I prefer to spell it...)**

Kagome blinked several times, the head-teacher was a demon? Well that explained a few things she guessed. Not wanting to embarrass herself further she merely nodded.

"Now class..." Myouga stated turning to face them; Kagome copied him and turned to look at the new faces she would be seeing every day.

"...this is erm... Kagome was it?" he asked looking at Kagome.

Kagome nodded.

"...this is Kagome Higurashi; you're new classmate as of today. Now I'd like you all to treat her kindly and..."

Kagome suddenly spotted Kikyo on the front row waving at her; she waved back only to be returned with stares from all the other pupils.

"...and so welcome her... now where to seat you."

Myouga had quick look around the classroom, from what he could see there were three spare seats. Two near Naraku and one in front of Inuyasha, dreading the thought of Naraku he decided on Inuyasha.

"Ahh... there's a seat in front of Inuyasha." he said.

Kagome nodded and walked down one of the isle's till she reached her seat which was the second-to-last and near the window as the teacher continued talking about whatever he had been doing so before Kagome had come in.

As everyone started to stop staring at her Kagome felt herself ease and looked around to see who was near her. On her right was a girl with long black hair that had the tip of her hair in a pony-tail, behind her was a boy with black short hair who was staring in front of him at the girl in what appeared to Kagome as a dreamy expression. From what she could see, in front of her was a boy with black hair tied in a pony tail, underneath it he was wearing a furry headband and that was all Kagome could see from her view however she had a good idea that he was proberly a demon from the pointy ears.

She decided to take a peek behind her only to see a boy with long silver hair and a purple necklace around his neck and two dog-like ears on his head, obviously a demon. As soon as he noticed her looking at him he snarled, "What?" showing his pointy teeth and letting Kagome know he didn't want to be disturbed.

Quite startled she turned quickly back around she thought it best to keep her head down low. However, as soon as she turned around she saw the boy in front of her turned around looking at her with both his elbows on her desk and his head cupped in his hands.

"Hi." he whispered so the teacher wouldn't hear him.

"Erm... hi." she replied slightly nervous.

"I'm Kouga." he said.

"Oh... nice to meet you." she greeted.

Kouga gave a very small chuckle then leaned forward slightly, Kagome not very sure of him leaned as far back as she could into her seat.

"Anyone ever told you that you have the eyes of an angel?" he suddenly asked.

Kagome sweatdropped, "Well—"

"Stop talking and listen!" Myouga suddenly shouted, although he was small he seemed to have a very loud noise.

"Sure... sure..." Kouga replied turning back around in his seat.

Kagome let out a sigh of relief and began to listen to what Myouga was saying at the front of the class.

Near the other side of the classroom in a seat behind Kikyo Ayame watched sadly as Kouga turned around from the girl he had just been chatting up.

Although he had promised to be her girlfriend he always treated her harshly and cheated, the worst thing though was he didn't even care that Ayame knew. Although Ayame hated him cheating on her she couldn't find herself to dump him as she loved him dearly... she didn't care he'd been kept back grades several times... it didn't matter... watching him flirting made her heart nearly break as this girl seemed different from the others... One thing Ayame also noticed as soon as the girl had come in was that she looked almost identical to Kikyo who was sat in front of her; Ayame had guessed they were related and left it there though.

There and then Ayame made a mental note to have a little talk with this Kagome girl and tell her to back off from Kouga. Happy with herself she looked back at Head Teacher Myouga and listened.

-X-

Inuyasha nearly laughed when Kouga got told off and hoped he'd get a detention but to his disappointment he only got a shouting too.

The girl in front of him very much resembled his ex-girlfriend Kikyo and so he knew straight away he wouldn't like her. When she was placed in front of him he felt himself nearly be sick and she even had the nerve to turn and look at him? As far as Inuyasha was concerned, if she looked like Kikyo then she was bad news and he therefore would have nothing to do with her.

"Sppst! Inuyasha..." whispered a voice.

Inuyasha looked to his right to see Miroku leaning over to him, "Check out the hot chick, think she'd dig me?"

Inuyasha sighed he would have usually been offended at his best friend checking out the girl he had just decided to hate but it was normal... He always checked out girls if they were either a) were beautiful/hot, b) had big breasts or c) had a boyfriend that he hated.

"Don't let Sango hear you saying that." he replied quietly.

Fear flashed in his eyes and he looked to Sango in front of him and then nodded, "That'd be scary..." he then slumped back in his seat and Inuyasha put his MP3 headphones in his ears and listened to music whilst the teacher droned on and on about things he didn't need to know about. He had already been kept back grades, wouldn't make much difference if he stayed back one again.

-X-

Kagome took a deep breathe in as she stood in front of the lockers, her cousin Kikyo had gone off somewhere as soon as break had started so Kagome had been left by herself. She hadn't expected Kikyo to help her around though as they weren't really that close. At least she had managed to get through the first part of her day at Hanayome High she thought. Sure, the guy behind her may have snapped at her and the other guy in front may have been flirting with her but that's what high school is about isn't it?

Thinking about how she had got off to a bad start Kagome didn't realise till it was too late.

BANG! "Ouch!" she cried rubbing her forehead which had hit the locker in front of her.

"Gotta be careful, sometimes those lockers will attack you any chance you get." laughed a voice.

Kagome turned to see the girl who had been sitting to her right standing there giggling.

"Yeah..." Kagome replied, her face going red.

"No need to be embarrassed." she replied coming closer, she stopped and opened a locker in front of her and Kagome noticed a photo stuck to it with her and the boy who sat behind her in class in it.

The girl noticed Kagome staring, "Oh that's me and Miroku, we're kinda dating." she explained.

"Oh." Kagome replied.

"Anyway I'm Sango, you're name was Kagome right? Nice to meet you." she said offering a hand.

Kagome took it and shook hands with her, "Nice to have someone finally being nice to me too." she replied.

"Oh you're referring to Inuyasha who sits behind you? I noticed him snarling at you... he doesn't tend to get along too well with other people."

"I guessed that." Kagome replied.

"So anyway where's your locker?" she asked.

"Huh? Oh well I was told it was number 763 but I can't find it anywhere." she explained.

"763?" she asked, "Oh that's behind you that's why." she replied giggling again.

Kagome turned around to find it staring at her dead in the face, "Oh what do you know, you're right." she replied entering the combination and opening it.

Putting some of her books inside it she then closed her locker.

"Don't mean to be nosy but are you related to Kikyo?" Sango asked.

Kagome nodded, "Yeah we're cousins although we're not really that close and usually end up arguing."

"Ah that explains the resemblances, when you entered I thought I was seeing double vision!" she laughed.

Kagome merely smiled and suddenly heard the bell signalling the end of the break.

"Better be going back to class." Sango said, "You coming with?" she asked closing her locker.

Kagome nodded happy to make a new friend and followed her back to class.

-X-

As the two sat in their seats and waited for the rest to come into class Sango continued to speak with Kagome.

"So you moved here from somewhere?" she asked.

"Up north." Kagome replied.

"Cool so what you think of your day so far at Hanayome High?"

"Erm..." Kagome began, "Well you're nice."

"Nice? That's best word so far." she joked, "I have a reputation for beating people up when they anger me so I'm not usually called nice."

Kagome became nervous as she mentioned the words 'beating people up' and she must have realised too.

"Don't worry if I ever have to hit someone it's only because they've got on my nerves and it's usually boys anyway." she explained.

Kagome nodded and smiled, by now some more people had come into the class and sat down, thankfully for Kagome it wasn't Kouga or the boy who she had found out was called Inuyasha.

"Say you have anyone to sit with at lunch?" Sango asked suddenly.

Kagome shook her head not really sure if Kikyo would invite her.

"Great!" she exclaimed, "Then if you want I can tell you about some of the people in this class whilst you can sit with me and the guys."

"Guys?" Kagome asked.

"Yeah... oh here they come now." she said pointing to the door.

Kagome looked to the doorway to see Sango's boyfriend Miroku entering and... Oh no! That Inuyasha person... Kagome felt like skipping lunch but knew she might aswell try it otherwise she would never make any friends, she also felt more relaxed at the thought of Sango being there as she had been nice to her so far.

"Hi Sango." Miroku said when he reached her, Sango stood up and the two embraced as Inuyasha went and sat in his seat, Kagome watched him.

"You have a problem?" he asked angrily.

Kagome drew her attention away from him to look at Sango only to see her slapping her supposedly boyfriend Miroku.

"How many times do I have to tell you not to grope me!" she shouted.

"Sorry... sorry angel. I didn't mean it, my hand merely... slipped is all." he replied putting his hands in front of him for defence.

"Hmph!" Sango replied sitting in her seat; Miroku sighed and did the same as the last few people in the class came in along with the teacher.

"Hi cutie." Kouga said winking to Kagome as he sat down.

Kagome sighed; this was going to be a long lesson...

**That's the end of part 1 as because the chapter is so long I decided to split it into two parts. Hope you liked it. **


	3. First School Day Part 2

As the lesson finished Kagome wrote down the last bit of notes she needed and stood up walking for the door. Suddenly Kikyo came to her once she was on the corridor.

"Kagome you'll alright by yourself won't you?" she asked.

Kagome nodded, "I found someone who said I can eat lunch with them." she replied.

"Oh that's good, just watch out for my ex-boyfriend... you'll have enough trouble with sitting in front of him."

"W...what!" Kagome cried.

Kagome walked down the corridor, so that Inuyasha was Kikyo's ex-boyfriend then? Maybe that was why he was mean to her... because she looked like Kikyo. Kagome then realised, _that means he's the half-demon. _From when Kagome had seen him she hadn't noticed him any different and had just assumed him a normal demon. For some reason unknown to Kagome she felt her nerves steady slightly at finding out he wasn't a full demon.

"Kagome over here!"

Kagome looked up to find herself in the dining hall, pupils were sat all over and Kagome made her way to the table that Sango had called her over too. She felt herself become slightly uneasy as she saw Miroku and Inuyasha there however.

"What's she doing?" Inuyasha snarled as she came closer.

Kagome stopped and paused wondering if she should sit down.

"It's okay Kagome..." Sango said pulling the chair next to her out for her, she then turned to Inuyasha, "I invited her."

"What?" Inuyasha cried.

Kagome sat down next to Sango, opposite her was Inuyasha and next to him sat Miroku.

"Kagome's moved from up north." Sango explained introducing Kagome.

"Really?" Miroku asked, he then leaned forward over the table and put one hand over Kagome's that was on the table, "Hi..." he said smiling.

"Errr..." Kagome began.

"Owww!" Miroku yelped leaning back in his seat and rubbing his head.

"How dare you hit on other girls in front of my own eyes." Sango cried holding her books ready to hit him again.

"S...sorry, please forgive my treachery." Miroku replied.

Kagome wondered if they were always like this and was quite surprised at how the two were going out with each other.

"Ignore him Kagome." Sango said.

Kagome smiled and nodded.

"Say are you related to Kikyo?" Inuyasha asked.

Kagome turned to look at him a bit surprised he was talking to her, "Erm... yes we're cousins."

Inuyasha frowned, "So tell me, are you as big a bitch like her?"

Kagome's mouth dropped open.

"Inuyasha!" Sango cried.

"Why..." Kagome whispered making them all look at her, she stood up sending the chair she was sat on falling over. She placed both her hands on the table and looked directly at Inuyasha, by now all the canteen was quite and everyone was staring at the commotion.

"Why are you being so mean to me?" Kagome shouted, "What have I ever done to you!"

When she received no answer Kagome grabbed her bag and ran out of the dining hall doors leaving a very startled Inuyasha.

As she run down the corridors she turned a corner only to bump into something, "S...sorry" she said looking to see who she's ran into. She then looked to see—

-X-

Inuyasha sat wide-eyed at the place the new girl had been only a second ago after vanishing.

"Look what've you done now Inuyasha!" Sango said running off after her.

Inuyasha blinked and by now the noise in the canteen was beginning to rise once more as people began to look away from the spectacle and get on with what ever they were doing.

"Inuyasha?" Miroku asked.

Inuyasha turned to look at Miroku, "What's her problem?" he asked angry that the new girl had made everyone stare at him.

"Most likely you." Miroku replied.

Inuyasha decided he needed some fresh air and wanted to get away from all the eyes looking upon him, standing up he stormed off.

-X-

"It's alright." the girl replied.

Kagome saw a tall girl with ginger hair in pigtails and a purple flower that Kagome noticed as an iris flower in her hair. Around her head was a very thin headband, about the size of a piece of string, that crossed her forehead and on her neck was a green necklace and Kagome realised her as a girl in her class.

"You're the new girl aren't you?" she asked.

Kagome nodded, "Nice to meet you I'm Kagome."

"I'm Ayame... hence the flower in my hair." she said smiling back. **(In Japanese 'Ayame' means 'Iris' so in this case the girl's name is the same to the flower's name.)**

"Oh right." Kagome replied.

Ayame's face suddenly became quite serious, "Listen I just want to let you know that me and Kouga are going out so I'd appreciate it if you backed off."

"Wha?" Kagome asked confused.

"Me and Kouga are meant to be anyway..." she went on, "...after all we're both wolf demons meaning we're an even better match where as you... well you're a human."

"Listen I don't know where you got the idea from but I'm not interested in Kouga, I'm not interested in anyone in this school. I only just moved here today and hardly know anyone well enough to go out with them."

Ayame smiled at this, "That's good, just so you know. I'm aware he flirts with girls but I just want you to know not to flirt back."

Kagome cringed at the thought of flirting with the demon who sat in front of her.

"Kagome!" a voice cried.

Ayame walked off as Kagome turned around to see Sango running towards her, reaching her she put both her hands on Kagome's shoulders. "Are you alright?" she asked.

Kagome nodded, "I'm fine I just needed to get out of there is all."

Sango relaxed and let go of Kagome, "That's what I wanted to here... I know Inuyasha can be a bit... unkind."

"A bit?" Kagome asked raising an eyebrow.

"Okay... okay... he can be VERY unkind." Sango replied smiling.

Kagome nodded in agreement.

"But he's alright once you get to know him." Sango continued.

"Hmmm... I'm not so sure." Kagome said looking unsure.

Sango merely smiled.

"Say... what do we have next?" Kagome asked changing the topic.

"Erm... well we're in the same room but I think we have..." she put her finger up to her lip and tapped it a couple of times before gasping, "Oh yeah we have geography next!"

"Kay..." Kagome replied smiling however it faded shortly after.

"What's matter?" Sango asked.

"That means I have to sit in front of Inuyasha..." she replied.

"Inuyasha? Hmmm... I understand." Sango replied, "Just don't look at him and if he tries to talk to you, which I doubt he will as he's stubborn, just ignore him." she explained, "Anyway he proberly thinks you're to blame and will ignore you too."

"Me to blame?" Kagome cried, "What've I done?"

"Nothing... nothing... he just thinks he's always right all the time is all." Sango answered.

Kagome nodded.

"So want to go sit down and I'll tell you about your new classmates?" Sango asked.

Kagome nodded once more and Sango lead Kagome outside and onto some benches near the school walls.

"...and so although he gropes other girls I put up with him." Sango finished.

"But if he always cheats on you why continue to go out with him?" Kagome asked.

"Well he doesn't actually cheat on me..." Sango replied, "He just kind flirts and occasionally gropes them... he never actually goes any further than that."

"Oh right." Kagome replied. "Do you know anything about the annoying guy in front of me?"

"Huh? Oh you mean Kouga!" Sango cried, "Well I know he's a wolf demon like his supposedly girlfriend Ayame." she replied, "Ayame sits on the right of Kagura who sits in front of me, although Kouga is going out with her he always cheats and flirts with other girls, is he flirting with you?"

"The first time we met he said I had eyes like an angel." Kagome replied, "Does that answer your question?"

Sango smiled, "Just ignore him, he'll give up and go after some other girl eventually."

"I hope so."

"Anyway... in front of me is Kagura, I think she started school a year later though she's one year older than you and me." she explained, "Infact she's actually siblings with Naraku and Kanna." she continued, "Kanna is the girl with white hair who sits on the front row in front of Kouga, she always carries a mirror with her and like Kagura is a demon."

"Yeah I saw her in class, isn't she a little young?" Kagome asked.

"Well she's skipped a lot of grades." Sango replied, "Shame she's a demon other wise she'd be able to get a good job."

Kagome knew full well that most big businesses involved humans and the only jobs demons could get were small jobs like clerks at super-markets or a person who carried the files in an office.

"What about the boy in front of Kagura?" Kagome asked, "I noticed he doesn't where uniform but instead wears white cloths."

"Oh that's Sesshoumaru, he's Inuyasha's older step-brother."

"Step-brother?" Kagome asked, she had noticed he had silver hair like Inuyasha but hadn't made anything of it, "Is he a half-demon too?"

"Oh no, nothing like it." Sango exclaimed, "He's definitely a full fledged demon and I'm telling you... get on the wrong side of him and you're done for... the only person who is really able to annoy him is Kagura. She's been chasing after him since she began this high school."

"So I'm guessing this Sesshoumaru person has been kept back grades then..." Kagome suggested.

"Yeah, about... three times, can't be too sure."

Kagome nodded and didn't bother about asking about Kikyo who sat next to Sesshoumaru as she knew her well enough and Ayame who was seated behind her, as she already knew a bit about her and had guessed she hadn't skipped or been kept back any grades as she was more or less the same age as Kagome.

Kagome had also noticed however that the two seats behind Ayame were empty with no one in them and on a separate row with just one table was where a boy sat with not one person around him.

"...oh he's Naraku; he's been kept back loads of grades and he's one of the strongest kids in the school although he doesn't look it." Sango explained, "I'm not sure who's more powerful out of him and Sesshoumaru as I guess they'd have to fight one another to find out."

"What about Inuyasha though, he looks pretty tough to me..." Kagome said slightly nerved by him.

"Oh well he is one of the stronger kids but I don't know if he's as strong as those two... he's been in plenty of fights though and him and Kouga fight nearly every week."

"Is Kouga stronger?" Kagome asked.

"Not sure, sometimes Inuyasha wins and sometimes Kouga wins but usually it ends in a draw." Sango explained.

Kagome felt more confident now that she knew about everyone in the class and knew who to avoid, "Quite a lot in the class have been kept back grades then?" she asked.

Sango nodded, "In fact I think that only you, me, Miroku and Kikyo are the only right-aged people for our class... so basically all the humans."

Kagome thought for a while and was glad she wasn't the only human in her class and had made friends with Sango otherwise she wouldn't know anyone besides Kikyo and would proberly be spending her time by herself sometimes at school.

"Let's go then." Sango said standing up, "If we get to class early you can avoid talking to Inuyasha as he's sometimes late to class."

Kagome nodded and stood up aswell and the two girls walked into the school and made their way up to room 48.

As they entered the classroom the school bell rung and as soon as the two sat down the Myouga jumped through the floor and onto his desk followed shortly by the class's pupils.

Thankfully for Kagome, Kouga sat down without saying anything to her but when she spotted Inuyasha and Miroku entering the classroom she suddenly got out her book and pretended to write something keeping her face down low so her hair covered her face.

Saying nothing, he passed her and sat down behind her but Kagome felt as if two pair of golden eyes was staring into the back of her. Feeling a shiver up her spine she tried to ignore it and continued to attempt to concentrate on the lesson.

"Open your book to a clean page and let's get started shall we?" Myouga said, he then jumped into a tiny container filled with chalk dust and jumped back out again and started leaping onto the board and running around quickly and making words on the board. At first Kagome had found it rather odd but had then been rather impressed in how her head teacher managed to write on the board at such a quick speed, occasionally he would stop to cover himself in more chalk and when he was done he would leap onto the desk and use a cloth to clean himself. Unfortunately it was too difficult for him to wipe the board clean so he usually asked a pupil to do it for him, mainly people at the front of the class.

When school finally finished Kagome let out a big sigh of relief and stood up and walked out onto the corridor, giving a quick wave good-bye to Sango who had also waved to her further down the hall she made her way out of the school.

-X-

Closing the door behind her, Kagome said a quick hello to her brother Souta in the front room who was watching television and ran upstairs to her room. Tired out she went into her room and dropped onto her bed, rolling over so she was staring at the ceiling she sighed.

"So this is what school's gonna be like from now on, eh?" Kagome asked herself.

Suddenly she heard a beep, standing up she then realised it was coming from her computer on her desk, she looked at it to see she had a message, opening it her face lit up when she realised it was from her friends Yuka, Eri and Ayumi whom she had been best friends with at her old school. Opening the e-mail up she began to read it:

_Hi Kagome,_

_It's Yuka here with Eri and Ayumi next to me; we're all hoping you're doing alright at your new school. Although it's not certain, maybe at some point we might come and see you for the weekend or maybe you might see us... not sure right now. Please reply soon! Eri wants to type something right now..._

_Kagome hope you're new school is as nice as here, Hojo was asking about you yesterday so maybe we might bring him with us one weekend to see you as he seemed quite shocked when you left. Good luck in your new home, Eri._

_Ayumi here Kagome, just want to say like Eri and Yuka I miss you a lot and hope I see you sometime soon. If you have time please reply to us all.  Oh, Yuka wants to say something else... bye Kagome!_

_So we've all said what we need to say Kagome, we all wish you good luck and get in contact with us sometime soon. Goodbye!_

_From Yuka, Eri and Ayumi x_

When Kagome finished reading it she was blushing slightly from the comment Eri had made about Hojo and was then sad that she was no longer with her friends, she felt happy though when they said they might come and see her. Kagome smiled and clicked on the reply button, after thinking for a moment about what to write she began to type.

_Hi guys!_

_Thanks for the e-mail; I've been missing you too! It would make me really happy if we saw one another again. I've just finished my first day of my new high school! Boy it was rough! First I have this guy being nasty for no reason and then this other guy hitting on me!_

_However, it's not that bad, my cousin Kikyo goes there, you know the one I told you about? Well some people were staring at us at first because we look like one another so that made me slightly nervous, also her older sister Kaede is deputy head there aswell._

_At break I also made a new friend, her name is Sango and she's really friendly so I'm glad I've made one friend. Hope to see you soon._

_Kagome x_

Kagome read through it once and had decided not to tell her friends about her going to a mixed school as not wanting to worry them and once she was happy with it sent it.

With nothing more to do she got out her books and decided to do some homework she had been given.

When it was time to go to bed Kagome went to sleep thinking of her next day at Hanayome High, _I wonder if it'll be as interesting as today... _she thought.

**Phew! Done! Hope you're liking it so far as I'd be disappointed to find out you're not liking it. If there's anything you don't like just post it on a review, anyway next chapter!**

**Chapter 3: A Birthday to Come and Partners in Chemistry**

**After getting through her first day, Kagome begins her second day at Hanayome High and it's just as interesting as before. After getting invited to someone's birthday Kagome is then paired with Inuyasha much to her dislike... Next time on Inuyasha High School Adventures!**


	4. A Birthday to Come and Partners in Class

Kagome covered her mouth as she yawned tiredly; she was now walking along the corridor of her school and making her way to her classroom.

After waking up slightly early Kagome had spent mot of her time reading some books in her room till it was time to go to school. Yesterday it had been a one off with Kikyo taking her to school and she was alright with walking to school by herself. After all she old enough wasn't she?

Although Kagome had only been to school for one day, her resemblance to Kikyo had spread through the school at a rapid speed. However, people had began to lose interest when the rumour that they were related started to sink in. Some people would occasionally come and ask if she was related to Kikyo to clarify the rumour and after Kagome had nodded they would walk away.

Walking to her classroom door she suddenly felt herself become uneasy as Kouga approached her and blocked her way from entering the classroom.

_Oh no..._

"Hi Kagome..." he said smiling and showing off his sparkly teeth again.

Kagome sighed, "Hello Kouga..."

"My, my, aren't you a sight for sore eyes?"

"Listen Kouga... I'm not interested..." Kagome replied quite tired of him hitting on her, "Anyway you already have a girlfriend remember? Ayame."

Kouga's face looked annoyed when she mentioned her name, "Maybe so... but she's so annoying... I'd rather go out with you." he then suddenly moved closer to Kagome, Kagome moved back only to hit something.

Turning her head to look behind her she saw Sango smiling at her, she then looked at Kouga, "I believe she said she's not interested."

Kagome also looked at Kouga; he frowned and took a quick glance at Kagome then walked away and around a corner.

"Thanks Sango." Kagome cried turning around to face her.

Kagome then noticed Miroku and Inuyasha behind her.

As the four sat down Kagome avoided eye contact with Inuyasha as they hadn't spoken since the incident in the canteen and frankly Kagome was still angry at him.

"Kagome did you do the homework last night?" Sango asked, "Only I know it was your first day and you might not have understood some things because you've just started..."

"No it's okay, we learnt a bit about it in my old school so I managed to do it." Kagome replied.

"That's good then." Sango replied, "Say do you have anything planned this Saturday at around 7.00?"

"Not really, why?" Kagome asked.

"Well its Miroku's birthday, you wanna come?" Sango asked.

"Is it really your place to invite people?" Inuyasha remarked.

"Yes because Miroku knows if he doesn't he won't be getting anywhere near me for a loooong time..." Sango snapped back, "Isn't that right Miroku?" she looked to her boyfriend sat behind her.

"You're the boss!" he replied giving her thumbs up.

"I've lost all respect for you man..." Inuyasha stated to Miroku.

Kagome thought for a while, she had only known the people less that a day and already she was being invited to a party?

"I'm not sure after all we don't really know one another that much..." Kagome replied.

"So?" Sango asked looking confused, "Half the people there don't even know Miroku or me but their still invited, and anyway we're friends now aren't we?"

"Well yeah but..." she paused, "My mum... might not be keen on me going to see people I hardly know."

"Parents huh?" Sango asked, "I understand."

Kagome felt slightly guilty at refusing the offer but knew it was for the best.

"In that case..." Sango continued making even Inuyasha and Miroku look at her, "...we'll come see your mom after school!"

"What!" Inuyasha and Miroku both cried.

"That way you're mom will know she can trust us and will also know we're friendly... well... most of us..." she added glancing at Miroku and Inuyasha.

"Today? But i... it's a bit sudden isn't it?" Kagome asked rather startled.

"Well tomorrow then?" Sango asked.

Kagome sighed knowing she wasn't going to get out of it, "Fine..."

"Great then me, Miroku and Inuyasha will come tomorrow after school." she said.

"What!" Kagome cried at the sound of Inuyasha's name, she turned her head and looked at him, for a moment the two stared till he growled.

"Got something to say?" he shouted.

"No..." Kagome replied.

"Then why you staring?" he snarled.

Kagome continued to watch for a moment longer before sighing and turning around in her seat.

-X-

Inuyasha blinked several times, why did this girl keep staring at him? It freaked him out how she hardly said anything and just continued to stare into his eyes... it was weird aswell...

Although he absolutely loathed going to her house tomorrow he daren't refuse otherwise he'd have to answer to Sango and that he didn't want to at all... especially after the last guy that disagreed with her... poor kid...

_I wonder if he'll be able to have children...? Hmmmm..._

As Inuyasha was thinking in his thoughts the bell suddenly rang making him jump out of his skin, luckily no one had noticed so he continued to sit down and sighed a bit as another day of school began...

-X-

During break Inuyasha went and had lie on the branch of his favourite tree on the school grounds, whenever he wanted to be left alone he'd come up here either to relax or think about something...

Loving the feel of the wind against him he shut his eyes and enjoyed it run through his hair.

When he opened his eyes again later he was surprised to see no one else around, jumping down he cursed himself for falling asleep and wondered how long into next lesson it was.

Quickly running into the hall he managed to avoid the teachers skulking in the hallways till he made his way to his classroom door.

-X-

Looking through the door from the side so he could just see the front of the room he saw the teacher Myouga leaping across the board and hatched a plan. As soon as he re-chalked himself and went back to the board he'd use all his skills to creep into the classroom and go into his seat, no one would grass him up would they? Maybe Kouga... but if he gave him a big enough glare maybe he'd let him off till lunch where they'd then fight.

Positive it would work he watched as Myouga leapt onto the table and jumped into the chalk powder, as soon as he turned back around and leapt to the board, feeling the 'mission impossible' song playing in his mind Inuyasha very quietly opened the door making all the pupils look at him. Glaring at them all in a threateningly way he continued to walk to his seat, for some reason however all of them, except the girl Kanna and Sesshoumaru, were following him with their eyes, Inuyasha wondered why. He then noticed that Sango was trying to not giggle, and Miroku aswell? Even Kouga was smirking at him... what was going on? He'd sneaked into class before, why were they laughing at him? Inuyasha decided he'd just have to ask them when he'd made it safely to his seat.

Inuyasha went the last few metres and went into his seat, glad to have made it, however he felt as if he had just been hit by a bomb when a voice talked.

"So nice of you to join us Inuyasha."

Inuyasha sighed and looked at Myouga who was staring at him from his desk, "Do you really think I didn't notice you skulking in and humming the mission impossible theme?"

"W...what!" Inuyasha shouted feeling his face go red, had he really been humming it?

Some in the class laughed and Inuyasha snarled, "So what? You gonna give me a detention I suppose..."

"Oh no... Your humiliation is enough Inuyasha." Myouga replied rather pleased.

Inuyasha felt his ears go red and blushed even more when he noticed the girl Kagome once again staring at him however when he looked at her she turned away.

"Now for this lesson you'll need a partner..." Myouga began, "There'll be one group of three but that doesn't matter. I'll give you five minutes to get into pairs staring now."

Everyone in the class got up, Sango turned around to Miroku knowing they'd pair up easily. Kagome stayed in her place embarrassed, Kouga then turned around and opened his mouth to say something when Ayame jumped next to him.

"Come on Kouga!" she cried dragging him away before he could protest.

"So Kikyo what you say? Want to be my partner?"

Kikyo turned around to the familiar voice to see Naraku standing there, "For the last time no..."

"For the last time no woman! Leave me alone!" Sesshoumaru shouted at Kagura.

"Aw but Sesshy..." Kagura began.

"Don't call me that... sheesh you're annoying." he exclaimed, looking around he saw only one person he'd rather go with than Kagura and nodding at Kikyo they decided to be paired with one another.

Kagura sighed and vowed she'd get him at lunch and went over to her younger sibling Kanna.

"Hey..." she said.

"Hi..." she whispered softly back.

-X-

Inuyasha scratched his head and looked at the two last hopes of his partner, there was only Naraku and Kagome left. For a moment he thought of making a three with Sango and Miroku when Myouga shouted.

"Inuyasha with Kagome, Naraku go with your sisters!"

"Shit!" Inuyasha muttered

To his surprise however the Kagome girl wasn't looking at him for once, "Hey new girl."

The 'new girl' turned around to look at him, "My name's Kagome..." she whispered.

"Yeah... yeah..." he replied back.

She stared at him again making him nervous until finally he angrily replied, "Will you stop staring at me already!"

"Will you at least apologise?" she asked.

"For what?" he asked.

"Need I remind you?" she asked.

Inuyasha then suddenly remembered how she had shouted at him in the canteen the day before, "Me apologise? It should be you saying sorry for shouting at me all of a sudden."

"What?" she asked, "You're the one who asked if I was as big a bitch as your ex-girlfriend. How can you ask me that?"

Although the two were talking rather loudly no one made anything of it with everyone else drowning their voices with their own.

"What I just asked..." he replied.

She frowned at him making him even more annoyed.

"Fine... fine if it'll make you shut up about it I take it back alright?"

She frowned a moment longer before nodding, "Thanks."

"So what exactly are we doing anyway?" Inuyasha asked.

"Weren't you listening?" she asked

Inuyasha shrugged.

Kagome sighed, "Fine... fine..." Inuyasha half-listened as she talked on about designing a power station on paper to generate the school and blah... blah... blah... he didn't listen to much more.

"...and so we need to get started, okay?"

Inuyasha snapped out of his day-dreaming, "Sure, sure I got it... err... what should I do?"

"Erm... well for starters we have to decide what things we need to include and also have to draw it... we'll also need to write an explanation on how it works..."

"...how about you do everything? I'm not good with this stuff." Inuyasha replied.

"But... we're meant to share the work evenly!" Kagome protested.

"Fine... fine... I'll get some information on this power station thingy..." he sighed.

"Kay and I'll design it on paper then and next time we work on this I'll be expecting you to bring in some sheets with 'good' information on it." she explained extended the word 'good' for a moment longer.

Inuyasha merely nodded and hoped the lesson went by fast so he could get to lunch.

-X-

"Now the bell's about to go... I'd like you to finish this Thursday if you can, you'll have time at lunch if you wish or you can do it after school hours. Your choice." Myouga explained.

Kagome bit her lip for a moment and turned around to Inuyasha, "So which lunchtime should we meet?"

"Lunchtime?" he asked.

"Yeah, well you won't want to come to my house will you?" she asked sure he wouldn't.

"Maybe... anyway I'm not giving up my lunch for some homework..." he replied.

"You mean you actually want to meet after school?" Kagome asked rather surprised.

"Yeah I'm not bothered, we can get it over and done with when I'm coming to your house tomorrow with Sango and Miroku." he replied.

"Will your parents be okay with it?" Kagome asked.

"Don't have any. Live on my own." Inuyasha replied.

"Oh I'm sorry."

"Why should you be? I'm fine with it..." he said standing up.

Kagome got her books and stood up aswell.

"So how'd you guys do?" Miroku asked with a rather red cheek.

"We'll finish it when I go to her house tomorrow after school." Inuyasha replied.

"Kay, I'm going over to Sango's house tonight." Miroku stated.

"Yes but he better not try anything otherwise he won't be getting anywhere near me for at least a month..." Sango implied.

"Of course not..." Miroku said.

Kagome watched and somehow had the feeling that Miroku didn't mean it...

"I'll catch you up, just getting putting something in my locker." Kagome explained to Sango.

"Sure, we'll save you a seat in the canteen." Sango replied walking off with Inuyasha and Miroku.

-X-

Kagome felt herself smiling as she went and opened her locker, it was only her first day and she had already made three friends... well maybe two after all Inuyasha wasn't really a friend... was he?

Kagome pondered on this as she put her books in her locker, she had also placed a photo of her, Souta and her mum and dad... from when he had been alive...

Kagome treasured this photo and had decided to put it on her locker so that whenever she opened it she would smile at looking at him. The photo had been taken two summer's ago when her and her family had gone out to the lake and in the photo her dad was holding Kagome's hand who had her arm wrapped around Souta who was besides her who was holding on to mum's hand so in all it was a rather nice picture.

As Kagome closed it she turned to walk only to see Kikyo standing there.

"Hi Kagome."

"Oh, hi Kikyo." Kagome replied a bit surprised.

"I noticed you got paired with Inuyasha, hope he isn't too much for you." she explained.

"No, no he's alright really..." Kagome answered smiling.

Kikyo nodded, "Just make sure you watch out because he's easily angered and if he's in a bad mood don't anger him or he'll snap at you."

Kagome bit her bottom lip feeling slightly nervous, "I'll... be careful." she replied.

-X-

Kikyo nodded and stood to the side as Kagome passed and walked off down the corridor. She suddenly wondered why she had said those things about Inuyasha... he wasn't that bad... the only time he was really angry was when someone got at him and he never took that out on other people afterwards so Kagome was okay really. But for some reason she felt unnerved by the fact that Kagome was getting along with Inuyasha, sure he was being a bit cold to her but he always was to people before he got to know them...

Kikyo then found herself hoping that Kagome wouldn't get that close to Inuyasha otherwise he might end up being nice to her and her to him... Kikyo's eyes then widened as she realised her feelings.

"Could i... still have feelings for him?" she whispered to herself.

_No, it isn't possible. I'm the one who dumped him so why... _

Kikyo then knew why she was starting to have feelings for Inuyasha once more; it was because her cousin was with him... she was jealous! Could it be that Inuyasha getting close to another girl was all that was needed to bring her true feelings forward?

"Kikyo you coming?" shouted a voice.

Kikyo looked down the corridor to see her friends Ayaka, Fuka and Misuzu waving at her.

Kikyo pushed her present thoughts away as she walked towards them. If she did have feelings for Inuyasha... if she did still love him... then it was possible that she may grow angry at her cousin.

-X-

**(Note: I'm now skipping to the next day which is a Wednesday just after school... just saying so you're not confused )**

Kagome felt her nerves rising as she walked out of the school with Sango, Miroku and Inuyasha. She knew she had promised them they could come to her home but she was now beginning to regret it. She had told her mum previously about the party and her friend's coming over and she had agreed.

_"Mum..." Kagome began sat on the sofa next to Souta in the living room._

_"Yes what is it Kagome?" her mum asked coming out of the kitchen and into the living room._

_"My new friends... well for one of them it's his party this Saturday so—"_

_"Course you can go..." her mum interrupted._

_"What?" Kagome asked standing up rather startled, "But I've only known them since yesterday? Aren't you worried?"_

_"Well slightly yes but if I don't let you go you may not make any new friends and I don't want that to happen." she explained._

_"Oh... but I was going to say they've said they'll come around here tomorrow after school so you get to know them better and let me go."_

_"Aw that's considerate of them, bring them around and that way I'll feel less nervous." her mum continued smiling._

_Kagome smiled back and hugged her mum whilst Souta continued to munch on crisps and watch Batman. __**(Sorry about the programme lol, can't think of anything else.)**_

Suddenly her friend's stopped as they exited the school gate, "What is it?" Kagome asked turning around.

"We don't know where you live Kagome; you'll have to tell us which direction to go." Sango explained.

"Oh right... just follow me." Kagome said walking left.

Sango nodded and the three followed her, Sango walking besides Kagome and Inuyasha and Miroku chatting away behind them as they followed.

-X-

"Wow! You're house is gorgeous!" Sango cried out as they walked up the path.

"It's not that good..." Kagome murmured opening the door, "I'm back mum!" she cried out as she took off her shoes.

The others followed her and after also taking of their shoes followed her into the living room.

"Wait here I'll go get her." Kagome said disappearing into the kitchen and leaving the three of them in the living room with Souta who was on the couch.

"It's indeed a large house." Miroku stated.

"Mmmm..." Inuyasha mumbled.

"Are you Kagome's new friends?"

The three looked down to see a boy sat on the couch turned around looking at them.

"Yes, you must be her little brother I'm guessing." Sango replied.

"Yeah unfortunately... I'm Souta." Souta commented.

"Poor kid." Inuyasha said.

"Inuyasha..." Sango cried looking at him, she turned back around to Souta, "I have a little brother a bit older than you too, he's called Kohaku although I don't see him often."

"How come?" he asked.

"Well it's complicated..." Sango replied unsure.

"I'm quite smart for my age!" Souta replied smiling.

"Well he lives with my parents far away." Sango said feeling rather sad thinking about him.

"Why don't you?" Souta asked.

"We fell out..."

"About what?"

"Souta that's enough." Kagome said walking into the room, "Sorry about him guys, he tends to ask a lot of questions. Anyway come in here with me, there should be enough room for you all."

The three followed her into the kitchen to see what they assumed as her mother cutting some cabbage.

"Oh you must be Kagome's friends, please sit down." she said gesturing to the seats around the table in the middle of the room.

Sango and Miroku both sat down but Inuyasha remained sitting saying he was okay, Kagome went and stood leaning against the back door.

"I would have come to see you but I can't leave the chicken for too long." she explained.

"It's no trouble." Sango replied.

Kagome's mum nodded and came and sat down with them, "It's nice of you to come and see me just for Kagome's sake, I already feel confident you're nice people." she said.

"Why thank you madam, you are also very kind." Miroku stated.

Sango glared at him for a moment as if warning him and Kagome sweatdropped at the feeling of her friend hitting on her mum.

"So we gonna start the project or not?" Inuyasha asked standing with his arms crossed next to the door.

"Oh yeah... we've got to finish something off. We'll be upstairs in my room mom." Kagome explained waving to Sango and Miroku as they went upstairs.

"Wow you're room is... big" he stated as he walked in.

"Erm... thanks?" Kagome replied unsure.

"Anyway here's the information." he said handing over several sheets of paper.

"Wow you really did your homework last night." she said amazed at all the papers he had brought it.

"Yeah well I did it only because you asked." he explained going and lying on her bed.

Not very comfortable at the thought of him lying on her bed Kagome turned away and began to copy the information onto the poster she had made.

Not shortly after Kagome heard a squeaking noise, turning around she saw Inuyasha jumping on her bed.

"Inuyasha don't do that!" she cried.

Inuyasha stopped and stared at her for a while before sighing and leaping off onto the floor with a loud thump.

"Why do you always have to be doing something? Can't you stay still for one minute?" Kagome asked rather irritated.

"Aw... shut up!" he shouted folding his arms.

"Why are you always so mean to me?" Kagome cried, when he didn't reply and just stared at her she gasped, "If this is about me looking like your ex-girlfriend then—"

"It's not that!" he interrupted, "It's just..." he paused, "Because I'm not a half-human I don't get along with most people so I don't have good people skills, that's all." he said looking at the ground.

"Oh..." Kagome merely replied.

"Don't feel sorry for me or anything though, that's the last thing I need." he continued before going and lying on her bed again.

Kagome turned back around and continued to get on with her work ignoring the snoring which soon followed from behind her. Gripping her pen hard she muttered, "_Ignore him... ignore him... ignore him..._"

-X-

Kagome smiled as she went down the stairs with Inuyasha glad that she had finally finished her project after about three quarters of an hour... even with Inuyasha snoring She had decided to keep it to herself about his loud snoring when he had eventually woken up half-an-hour later.

"You finished it then?" Souta asked as she passed him and headed to the kitchen.

"Yeah..." she replied.

"Mum i—" Kagome began but stopped when she entered.

"Oh you're too much!" her mum directed at Miroku.

"It's true, you have beautiful eyes." Miroku replied.

Kagome looked at Sango who had her fists clenched under the table and as Kagome watches she saw her stamp her foot down on Miroku's.

"Owwww!" Miroku cried going red in the face.

"Oh what is it?" her mum asked.

"N...nothing." he replied.

"So you done Kagome?" Sango asked still burying her foot into Miroku's.

"Y... Yeah." Kagome replied.

"I'll see you tomorrow at school then." Kagome said as they exited her house.

"Sure." Sango replied, she then pulled Miroku towards her by the ear and started dragging him away.

"Bye-bye Kagome..." he said in a rather sad and high-pitched voice as he was pulled away.

"See you Inuyasha." Kagome said as he left through the door aswell.

"Yeah... yeah, bye Kagome." he said before walking away.

Kagome blinked and stood in the door, "Did he... just call me Kagome?" she murmured, he had never said her name before and she smiled feeling she could now call him a friend at last.

**I know that's a rather long chapter as on Microsoft Word (which I write these on) it's at least 9 pages long as where my usual chapter is 5-7 pages. Hope you liked this chapter. Looking at how much I still have to include this'll proberly be one of my longest stories I ever do...**

**Chapter 4: A New Enemy**

**It's Kagome's third day at Hanayome High the day on which she shows her project to the class with Inuyasha. Also, Myouga tells them of a upcoming school trip and Kikyo's feelings become more clear to her. **


	5. A New Enemy

"...and so you see with the solar panels it generates enough heat to convert into energy and generate the school's electricity supply." Kagome finished.

"Well done Kagome and err... Inuyasha, you may both be seated," Myouga said, grabbing the tiniest pencil you ever saw which was still the size of Myouga, and with a bit of difficulty scribbling something down in his book.

As Kagome sat down she felt proud of herself and wondered if she'd get a good grade.

"I think that's worth a B..." Myouga said.

Kagome smiled, she usually wasn't that good with work and just got c's with only the occasional c . She had never before got a B.

-X-

"Wha?" Inuyasha asked, a B!? The highest he'd ever gotten before was a D, maybe working with Kagome wasn't so bad... especially if it allowed him to get good grades with just spending 10 minutes each night on the computer and copying and pasting stuff off web-pages.

-X-

Kikyo watched as her cousin and ex-boyfriend were both given a B, Inuyasha had never before got that good enough grades. She wondered how they had managed to complete it as she had never seen them in the library at dinner together. Her heart skipped a beat when she suddenly got a thought, could they have gone to one another's house? Had Kagome gone to Inuyasha's house? No... Maybe it was the other way around.

"Kikyo and Sesshoumaru next please." Myouga shouted.

Kikyo turned back around and went and stood in front of the class with Sesshoumaru, they had spent one whole lunchtime finishing it off, although they hardly spoke to one another they had both stayed out of one another's way and done what they needed to for the project.

-X-

Kagome walked outside the school at dinner and looked around for her friends, where were they? Then suddenly something caught her eye, she looked to see Sango and Miroku sat underneath a tree with their lunch.

As Kagome went closer she wondered where Inuyasha was only her answer was soon answered when Inuyasha leapt down from the tree when she reached them.

"Were you just sitting in the tree?" Kagome asked.

"Yeah why?" he asked sitting down.

"No reason" she sighed sitting down aswell.

As soon as Kagome sat down though she suddenly heard loud voices, all four of them watches as Sesshoumaru stormed out of the school with Kagura in pursuit.

"Wait for me Sesshy!" she cried.

Sesshoumaru stopped to her surprise and all those sat under the tree had a plain view of the row only a few feet away from them.

"For the last time..." he said turning around, "STOP PESTERING ME!"

"But how can I when you're so hot." she replied, she then stepped forward to him but he instantly took two steps back.

"Back off or do you want me to renew that A.S.B.O?" he cried.

"Aw... I love it when you're feisty." she replied taking yet another step forward and causing him to back away further.

"I SAID GO AWAY!" he screamed, most people were watching from a distant at the latest scene of the Kagura vs. Sesshoumaru challenge.

"Kagura!" whispered a voice that only the demons with keen hearing could hear.

Kagura turned around to see Kanna, "Huh? What is it Kanna?"

"Brother Naraku wishes to see both of us." she replied quietly.

"Aww... just when I was giving fun too!" she pouted, Kagura turned back around so she was facing Sesshoumaru, "I'll see you later Sesshy!" she cried blowing a kiss and running to Kanna who then walked into the school with her.

"DON'T CALL ME THAT!" Sesshoumaru shouted, but it was too late as Kagura had only vanished.

As all the spectators vanished Inuyasha teased him even further, "What's matter Sesshoumaru? Can't handle a girl having a crush on you?"

Sesshoumaru turned so he was facing Inuyasha and those around him, "She..." he pointed to the door of the school where she had vanished too, "...is not a girl! She's a monster!" he shouted.

Kagome watched as Inuyasha sniggered.

"What about that little kid as well who follows you all around out of school? Looks like you're pretty popular with the ladies..." he said.

Sesshoumaru growled, "The only reason she follows me is because I once gave her a candy bar when I saw her on the street."

Inuyasha sniggered again and not being able to take any more Sesshoumaru walked out of the school grounds, most proberly to skip the rest of school and avoid Kagura, school didn't matter to him after all and no one was gonna dare try and stop him... because if they did... finger slides across neck

"What girl is that?" Kagome asked once Sesshoumaru has disappeared.

"I think her name is Rin..." Sango started, "She once followed him into the school yard and he shouted at her, I think he called her by that name. Anyway... she follows him around from morning till night when she's not in school. It's quite funny actually."

"Yeah it's hilarious!" Inuyasha cried.

"It is indeed not normal." Miroku said sliding his hand across the ground to Sango only to be stopped by a bag landing on it and crushing his hand.

"Kagome can you just come and help me redo my make-up please?" Sango asked ignoring the Miroku behind her yelping in agony.

"Sure." Kagome replied.

Sango removed her bag and Miroku began blowing on his red hand with Inuyasha smirking slightly.

-x-

"So what you wearing for Miroku's party tomorrow?" Sango asked as she placed her pink eye-shadow on in front of the mirror in the girl's bathroom.

"I'm not sure." Kagome replied shrugging.

"If you want after school we can go shopping for clothes." Sango said smiling, "I know this great shop!"

"Maybe..." Kagome murmured unsure.

"You can ring your mom up if you want and we'll only be an hour and a half tops."

Giving in Kagome nodded.

"Cool!" she cried.

The two walked out of the toilets only to hear voices around the corner, looking at one another they peeked their heads around the corner. Kagome blinked as she saw Kikyo with her back against the wall and Naraku leant over her with elbow and arm lead on the wall besides her.

"Come on babe, you know plenty of girls would die to go out with me." Naraku explained smiling at her.

"Maybe so but I'm not one of them." Kikyo replied.

"You sure are playing hard to get but this routine is kinda getting old you know." he said.

"I'm not playing anything." Kikyo said putting her hands on his shoulders and pushing him off of her, "If you're so desperate to find a girlfriend why not ask my cousin." she continued walking off.

Naraku sighed and after a while went in the same direction too.

Kagome felt confused, had her cousin been being mean by saying that or was she just joking.

"Let's get to class Kagome." Sango cried pulling her away.

"Yeah, okay." Kagome replied ignoring what she'd seen, after all her cousin had said someone in her class was stalking her. Now she knew who...

As the walked down the corridor and outside they headed to the sports hall where they'd have P.E, as they headed for the door Kouga came from the opposite direction and stopped in front of them.

"Hi Kagome, what you doing later on?" he asked.

"Get lost creep!" Sango cried pushing him out of the way bringing Kagome away and through the door.

"Thanks Sango." she said

"No problem, he's a creep anyway."

The two girls headed into the changing rooms where they began to get changed.

-X-

Kagome walked with all the other girl's in her class into the sports hall, the P.E. uniform was simple for the girl's and was similar to most schools in the area. Girls wore a red leotard and over it a white shirt which had their surname on imprinted on the back. The boy's also wore a white shirt with the last name on but also wore a pair of blue shorts with white stripes down the left side of them.

As Kagome walked into the hall she watched as Sango waved, looking she noticed Miroku on the other side of the hall with all the boys in her class and Inuyasha standing next to him.

"Everyone around me!" the teacher called.

Kagome was again nervous to find that the teacher was a small green demon,

"Now can anyone recap on what we were doing last lesson?" he asked.

A few people put their hands up.

"Yes Fumika?" he said pointing to one girl with long black hair.

"We were doing volleyball Mr. Jaken." Fumika replied.

"Yes volleyball, now I want you to get into two separate games and play one another please, boys vs. girls. GO!" he shouted walking away.

"Kagome come on!" Sango cried pulling Kagome away; in her team were five people. Kagome, Sango, Ayame and two other girls from another class called Yoko and Reika. On the boy's team they were playing against was Kouga, Miroku, Inuyasha, Naraku (who was merely leaning against the wall and not doing much) and another boy who Kagome didn't know.

"Prepared to get humiliated!" Inuyasha shouted throwing the ball up, as it fell back down Inuyasha leapt up and whacked it over the net.

Kagome jumped forward to try and hut it back but it bounced off her head causing her to fall on the floor.

"Kagome you all right?" Sango asked helping her up.

"Y...yeah Kikyo..." Kagome replied looking at the swirling world around her.

Inuyasha and Miroku began laughing but stopped when Sango gave them one of her evil glares.

As the game got going again everyone (except Naraku) began to have fun, except for when Miroku walked and started chatting up a girl on another team and in jealousy Sango threw the ball at a rapid speed and hitting him on the head. After that he sat on the bench whilst birds tweeted around his head.

-X-

As the lesson ended Jaken called all the pupils around him, "Headteacher just wants to say a quick word before I let you go; he's told all the other teachers to tell their pupils."

From nowhere Myouga bounced between the pupils till he was in the centre and Jaken held him as high as he could in his hand.

"Now to our much delight the government has agreed to fund us with a bit of money.."

_He he... just suck a bit of their blood and they're so dizzy they have no idea what they're signing. Quite scrummy blood too thought..._

"...and so to celebrate, next week we'll be taking each class one by one to the nearby ice-skating rink, class 10B will be going first on Monday, you're dismissed."

Everyone began gossiping as they walked out to get changed.

"Wow I've never been ice-skating before!" Kagome cried.

"I've been once with Miroku for my birthday." Sango replied, "It gave him an excuse to hold onto me tightly." she laughed.

-X-

After school finished Sango waved good-bye to Miroku and walked off with Kagome to the shopping centre. Kagome had rang her mum up saying where and why she was going and her mum had merely replied to not be too long.

"So where exactly are we going?" Kagome asked walking with Sango along the pavement.

"This totally cool clothes shop owned by some people called wolf demons **(or you may know them as Kouga's trusty wolf-demon friends in the anime )**

"Oh cool." Kagome replied.

As the two walked down a street with shops on both sides one seemed to stand out the most which they were heading for, as Kagome passed the window she could only stare in awe at the beautiful out-fits inside. Above the window and door was a sign that said "Palace of Clothes." **(Lame name I know, sorry I can't think of anything better...) **and underneath it was a small slogan that Kagome read "We make your fantasies come true."

"Come on Kagome." Sango said pulling her in by the arm.

As the entered Kagome's mouth dropped the floor when she saw how big it was, what looked to her like hundreds upon hundreds of clothes filled the shop. Each piece of clothing hung from a coat-hanger and the shop was separated into different areas, one area contained evening war, another every-day clothes, somewhere else was party clothes and another place was night wear and so on... so forth.

"Let's go get you some arty clothes!" Sango cried excitedly pushing Kagome to the section where they were looking for.

"I'll let you choose browse whilst I go looking for some clothes of my own." Sango explained.

Kagome nodded and began looking through the many clothes that aware available to her, most were a little too revealing for her like so she decided to look around somewhere else, walking along she saw ahead a bunch of girls included Sango stood around counter. Curious, Kagome walked over to see it was a stall that sold jewellery, behind it was two guys wearing identical clothes. Their top was made of brown fur and only went over one shoulder leaving the other bare. It was more like a crop top as it revealed a bit of their stomach and to match with it they were wearing furry shorts. One of them had white hair spiked up so it basically stood on his head and the other had slightly silver-grey hair with the middle part a different colour which was a navy blue colour. Kagome then noticed they both had pointed ears and guessed they were demons, getting closer she began to feel slightly nervous at the look of them.

"Kagome come look at these necklaces!" Sango cried spotting her.

Kagome nodded and walked over and looked into the glass counter, inside were sparkling pieces of jewellery such as rings, necklaces, bracelets, ear-rings etc. Kagome noticed the prices first however.

"It's kinda out of my budget." she stated.

"Oh don't worry about that little girl, today their half price!" one of the men cried causing excited creams to come from the women around the counter.

"Half-price?" Kagome asked looking at them.

Suddenly something caught her eye which wasn't in the glass counter but instead on a little small table next to it. Walking over to it she examined the wooden box with a blue cushion inside it. On it were a pair of golden studs with the tiniest red gems in them, a necklace with a little golden locket at the end that had a rose engraved on it with a little red gem in the centre of it and there was even a bracelet to match the necklace and ear-rings, it was a gold chain with tiny other gold chains hanging from it having tiny red gems at the end of them.

Kagome looked at the price to see it set at first as £30.00 then it had been scribbled out and knocked down to £20.00 and had again been knocked down to £15.00. But remembering it was half-price Kagome realised it would only be £7.50 which was indeed in her budget.

"Oh has that caught your fancy dear?" the same man asked who had talked to her before.

"Erm... yes. But isn't it a little cheap?" she asked.

"Well we've had for I don't know how long; it seems girls just aren't interested in those sorts of things now a day. They'd rather have all the expensive stuff instead. So we've kept lowering the price." he explained

"Can I buy it?" Kagome asked as she was the sort of girl who loved simple things like this.

"Sure I'd be excited to get rid of it, especially if it's going to a pretty girl like you." he said making Kagome blush slightly.

Putting the matching set in a plastic bag with their name and logo imprinted on it, he handed it to Kagome.

"Oh has it finally been sold?" the other mad asked peering around.

"Yup."

Kagome feeling very happy and lucky at what she'd bought looked to Sango who was buying a golden necklace with an 'S' shape at the end.

Kagome went back to the party clothes looking for something, preferably red to match her new jewellery. She browsed around for something simple when Sango suddenly came behind her.

"Hi Kagome check out my new necklace, it'll be perfect with my ear-rings Miroku bought for my birthday. I never knew he had good taste!" she joked.

Kagome nodded at the new necklace around Sango's neck, "It's beautiful."

"What did you buy?" she asked.

"Erm... nothing much." Kagome replied.

"Aw come on show me." Sango pleaded.

Kagome shook her head and smiled slightly, "You'll have to wait till the party."

Sango sighed, "Well at least tell me what clothes you're looking for so I can help you."

"Well I'm looking for something red in particular... and simple... and not too revealing!" she cried the last part.

"Not too picky are you?" Sango asked sarcastically.

"Hmmm... well red makes it easier as they sort the clothes out separately in clothes. We're in the blue area right now, follow me for the red party clothes."

Kagome nodded and then realised Sango was true, all around her the clothes were all different shades of blue and she was surprised at how well the owner's of the shop had organised it.

"So what'd you think of the owners?" Sango asked.

"Huh?" Kagome asked.

"The guys at the jewellery counter, they own this place you know..." she replied.

"They were the owners?!" Kagome exclaimed in surprise.

"Yeah... you're not very observant are you?" she asked.

Kagome smiled and shrugged.

"Oh here we are." she said turning and leading Kagome up an isle.

Kagome felt like she had entered a world of red as everything around was no colour but red, even the coat-hangers the clothes hung off were red and unlike the blue clothes the shelves were the same colour as the clothes.

"What about this?" Sango asked pointing to a red sleeveless top and a mini skirt.

"Where's the bottom half?" Kagome asked.

"Fine... fine... too revealing." Sango replied.

"Tell you what you go to the changing rooms and I'll bring a bunch of clothes for you to try on." Sango suggested.

Kagome nodded and following the signs went to the side of the shop where a doorway with curtains in front of it stood. Going through it she saw many women walking around and loads of cubicles that went both ways with curtains in front of them. Sighing, she went and sat on a chair against the wall whilst she waited for Sango. It wasn't long till she came.

"Kagome? Oh there you are... try this one on first!" she exclaimed handing over some clothing and pushing her into a nearby cubicle and drawing the curtains shut.

Kagome looked at the clothing with an unsure look and sighed and began getting unchanged.

-X-

"You done yet?" Sango cried waiting outside.

"N...nearly!" Kagome's voice cried back.

A moment later Kagome's head peeped from behind the curtains.

"Let's see then." Sango said.

Kagome blushed, "But i—people can see..." she stuttered.

Sango smiled at her friend's embarrassment and went to pull the curtain back but Kagome held it tight.

"Sango... please!" she cried.

Sango pulled the curtain once more with much force and it drew back, she couldn't help but grin evilly when she saw the skimpy outfit her friend was wearing... it was hilarious!

Kagome went red and covered her top with her arms holding on to both shoulders, she was wearing the tiniest scarlet dress ever which came looked more like a long top than a dress. There was a large gap in the centre so Kagome's (cough) popped out.

"Sango why'd you give me this!" Kagome cried pulling the curtain back to hide herself.

"I wanted to see how you would react..." she replied.

Kagome pouted, "That's it I'm choosing my own clothes!"

"I'm sorry alright?!" Sango said, "Here I'll give you proper clothes now." she said handing over some more

Kagome frowned and hesitantly took the new clothes and disappeared behind the curtain.

Sango waited a while longer until she came back out, this time she was wearing a white skirt more or less the size as her school one and to match a red shirt with thin straps over the shoulders.

"I'm not sure..." Kagome said.

Sango sighed, "Fine..."

-X-

Sango looked at Kagome wearing some blue jeans and a long-sleeved glittery red shirt.

"Next..." Kagome asked.

-X-

"No..."

-X-

"Too tight..."

-X-

"Too slack..."

"Fine try this, it's the last piece I picket out." Sango sighed,

Kagome took it and a few minutes later came out smiling.

-X-

Sango looked her over, when she had picked it out she hadn't really been looking too closely. It was a red dress that came down to the knees; it had no sleeves and just straps over the shoulders. A piece of red ribbon went around the waist and at the back was tied into a bow with two pieces hanging loosely.

"A bit... simple isn't it?" Sango asked not entirely satisfied.

Kagome twirled around in it with the pieces of loose ribbon flying around with her.

"I like it though." Kagome replied smiling from cheek to cheek.

Sango looked at it once again then at her friend's glowing face, "Well if you like it then that's good enough for me."

"Thanks for picking it out Sango." she cried jumping forward and embracing her friend.

"Really it's no trouble at all." Sango replied, "Anyway you best get changed so we can buy it and you can get home."

Kagome nodded.

-X-

Kikyo sat on her bed in her room with thoughts of Inuyasha passing through her mind, for some reason she couldn't stop thinking of him. She looked at a photo on her desk of her and Inuyasha together in her back garden. It had only been taken one month before they'd split up and in it she was in front of him with his arms around her waist.

"_Why..._" she whispered. "_Why!?_" she asked again even louder.

She then gasped as she realised her feelings, she still loved him. That was why she always felt her heart thump inside her chest whenever she saw him and even more faster when she spotted her cousin with him. Clenching her skirt with her fists she felt tears streaming down her face, "Kagome..." she started, "...i won't let you have him... I won't!"

She stood up and as she went over to her door she whispered, "_You've made a new enemy Kagome..."_

**Another chapter completed... I write one chapter each day or I try to at least... Anyway preview of next chapter...**

**Chapter 5: The Girl In Red**

**With everyone going to the part, it's sure to be full on intresting things and conversations. And with a girl at the party that no one knows who exactly will she be? **


	6. The Girl In Red

**Would have uploaded it yesterday but my family were hogging pc lol, may upload next chapter aswel...**

Inuyasha waited impatiently for Miroku, although the part was being held at his house Inuyasha had been asked by Sango and some others to keep him away till they finished decorating the house. So for now he was staying at his house.

"Miroku how long do you take, I was ready ages ago!" Inuyasha shouted up the stairs.

"Well unlike you I prefer to woo the ladies." Miroku replied back.

Inuyasha frowned, "Just hurry up, we need to be there by 7.00 you know, we only have fifteen minutes left."

Inuyasha heard a sigh and after a while a figure emerged at the top of the stares, Inuyasha looked closer and as Miroku walked down the steps his eyes widened.

"What you think?" Miroku asked.

Inuyasha couldn't help it, he burst out laughing, "You look ridiculous!"

And it was true, Miroku was wearing a pair of blue shorts and a lime-green shirt which said "Too cool to know you" on the front of it. Too make it worse he had so much hairspray floating around him he'd proberly done more damage to the earth's air than a factory making the actual products.

Unlike Miroku however, Inuyasha was wearing something that at least didn't look like an explosion in a clothes factory. Wearing some worn out black pants and a white shirt he looked much better than Miroku.

Miroku frowned, "Fine if you don't like it, I'll just have to go change again..." he replied walking back up.

"Yeah yeah..." Inuyasha laughed but he then stopped, "W...what?... Miroku!" he shouted.

-X-

Inuyasha came to a stop on his motorbike outside Miroku's house, as he stepped off a very dizzy looking birthday boy attempted to get off but only fell to the ground. By now he had changed into a red shirt and some blue trousers which looked much more sensible and ordinary.

Inuyasha let out a small chuckle.

"Why'd you go so fast?!" Miroku asked wobbling as he stood back up.

"It's your fault you took so long, it's only just 7.00 now you know, if I'd gone any slower we would have been late."

Miroku didn't reply and wearily made his way with Inuyasha to the door, when they entered many people (most who they didn't know) were already there. When they saw him entering out of nowhere Sango came to the front of the crowd and immediately everyone shouted "Happy Birthday!"

"Wow..." Miroku murmured very surprised.

Sango leapt forward and hugged Miroku, she was wearing a short blue dress that had short sleeves and only came half way between her thighs and knees. From what Inuyasha could see Miroku was trying to get is trembling hand to grope Sango but because he was still dizzy gave up and let his arms drop to his side.

"Happy birthday baby." Sango said pulling away and smiling.

Miroku merely smiled back.

"Let's get this party started then!" a voice cried and not a moment later music started playing from a stereo.

-X-

Tired for breathe Inuyasha stopped dancing and went outside to the back garden to get some fresh air. Thankful no one was there he went and sat on the stone steps that lead down to the grass.

"Hello Inuyasha." murmured a voice.

Inuyasha whipped his head around and felt his heart thump faster when he saw Kikyo standing behind him.

She was wearing a glittery long purple dress with some purple high heel shoes to match. Inuyasha then snapped out of his thoughts and looked away.

"H..hi Kikyo." he replied.

To his surprise Kikyo came and sat down near him, "Do you remember the last time we came to Miroku's and sat in the garden like this?" she asked.

Inuyasha nodded, two months after they had started going out he had brought her around to Miroku's where Sango and Miroku also were. As the sun was setting Kikyo had brought Inuyasha to the back garden and as they watched the sun set they and moved closer together till they had finally kissed for the first time...

Inuyasha felt is cheeks reddening and hoped Kikyo didn't notice, he suddenly felt a shiver down his spine as he felt her hand brush against his on the floor.

For a moment the two were silent until Inuyasha spoke, "It was a long time ago though... we've both moved on..."

Although Inuyasha was looking at the floor he knew Kikyo was staring at him.

"I guess..." Kikyo replied.

Inuyasha turned his head only to bring it mere inches to Kikyo's, after a minute or so they stayed like this with their faces nearly touching.

Kikyo stared into his eyes and Inuyasha thought of moving forward when suddenly they heard raised voices.

Inuyasha whipped his head around and then looked back at Kikyo who was still staring at him in what appeared to Inuyasha as a sad way...

"S...sorry Kikyo, I gotta go." he explained jumping up and running inside.

-X-

Kikyo watched sorrowfully as Inuyasha leapt away, she had just been about to kiss him when he had suddenly turned around. Kikyo wondered if he still loved her as when his face had been inches from her he had not made any move to look away or back further off.

Kikyo had picked out this dress especially as the night they had first kissed Kikyo had been also wearing a purple dress although it was much different to this. She had hoped it would make him notice his feelings for her, disappointed she stood up and also walked back inside.

-X-

"What's the commotion?" Inuyasha asked pushing through the crowd to Miroku who was somewhere in the middle of it all.

Miroku pointed and following its direction Inuyasha noticed a girl just entering the door of the house and she was beyond beautiful...

"Who is she?" Miroku asked.

The girl looked around until she met eye contact with the two of them and began walking to them, Inuyasha was confused. He had never before seen this girl and yet she seemed to be walking towards them.

Several other boys' eyes were following her as she walked.

"Hi." she said timidly when she met the two.

"Hey." Miroku replied raising an eyebrow.

Inuyasha pushed him away and looked at the girl, "Who are you?"

The girl stared and opened her mouth to speak when Sango suddenly came running and stood next to her, "Hi Kagome." she cried.

Inuyasha and everyone around the room shouted, "What?!"

Inuyasha then noticed that it was her when he looked in her eyes, he sighed thinking it had been a pretty new girl but all along it had just been her...

"Hi Sango." she replied.

By now most were beginning to look away from Kagome.

As she and Sango talked Inuyasha looked at what she was wearing, along with a red dress with a ribbon bow at the back she was also wearing some small red shoes and some jewellery to match. In her hair was a piece of red ribbon holding her hair back in a pony tail.

"You look gorgeous!" Sango cried making Kagome blush, "Don't you think so too guys?"

"Well—" Miroku began.

"Feh... it's just a dress..." Inuyasha interrupted folding his arms.

Kagome frowned at him then looked back at Sango, "Sorry I'm late, I got mixed up with the time."

"It's no problem." Sango replied.

Bored, Inuyasha sighed and walked off to where the buffet was in order to get something to munch on.

-X-

When Kagome finished talking she noticed Inuyasha had disappeared and that Miroku was heading towards a girl in a black mini skirt and red top.

"That lecure..." Sango growled clenching her fists and storming off to him before he could reach the girl.

Kagome sweatdropped as Sango began to beat the living hell out of her boyfriend.

"My, my you look stunning."

Kagome felt a tingle up her spine as the voice spoke, turning around she sighed to see Kouga in front of her wearing black pants and a white shirt with the top buttons unfastened so the top part of his chest was visible.

"Please go away." Kagome replied.

"You sure know how to hurt a guy don't you." he said moving forward and forcing Kagome against a nearby wall.

Kagome felt herself becoming nervous as he stepped in front of her and put one hand on the wall so she couldn't walk away.

"Kouga just leave me alone!" she cried hoping someone would hear and come and help her but to her disappointment no one did as the music was so loud.

"You sure are feisty tonight aren't you?" he asked leaning a bit too much closer than Kagome liked.

"I... er..." Kagome stuttered, too nervous to say anything.

Kouga smiled showing his sparkly white teeth, "You're even cuter when you're nervous."

"Oi!" cried a voice.

Kouga looked behind him to see who had interrupted him and Kagome looked around and felt confusion when she saw who it was.

"Inuyasha?" she asked.

Kouga looked back at Kagome for a second then sighed and walked off muttering something.

Kagome stood up straight, "Why'd you do that?" Kagome asked.

"Well if you didn't want me to..." he snarled.

"No it's not that it's just usually you wouldn't do something nice to me." she replied.

"I didn't do it for you!" he cried, "I just couldn't resist angering that bastard."

Kagome smiled making him frown, "You smile too much..."

Leaving a confused Kagome he walked off and Kagome watched as he went to the buffet and began to much on some chicken legs.

Not wanting to lose her appetite at his eating Kagome turned away to see where Sango had gotten off too, she then glimpsed her and thought of joining her as she didn't know many people here and felt too shy, however she stopped when she noticed she was talking with some other girls.

Kagome bit her lip and walked in another direction; if she went to her now Sango would proberly think of her as too clingy and that might ruin their friendship. It was true, Sango was her only friend but Kagome didn't want to ruin that.

Kagome looked around for a quiet place and wondered if Miroku wouldn't mind her going upstairs. On the upstairs hall a lot of people were on there and Kagome sweatdropped as she realised it was mostly couples snogging.

As she passed the doors she noticed many had words written on them and she blushed as she managed to read one...

_Room 3, Making Out Room – Don't worry I've left all needed things..._

_Miroku._

However she noticed many had been scribbled over and guessed it had been Sango when she had been doing up the decorations.

As she reached the end she noticed one door with nothing written on it and curious she opened it only to find a room with nothing in it. She then noticed a balcony and went over to it and walked onto it enjoying the cool night breeze. Kagome had never been to a proper party before so this was her first, letting herself cool down she stood outside for what seemed like ages.

-X-

Finally, after a while she sighed and proceeded to walk back downstairs, once there it seemed as if many more people were there from before and Kagome felt nervous with so many around her.

"Kagome, there you are!"

Kagome saw Sango running to her, once she reached she spoke, "Come on, let's dance!"

"Huh?" Kagome asked but before she could protest Sango pulled her into the crowd and began dancing.

At first Kagome bit her lip and felt too shy but with Sango eagering her on she slowly began to dance until finally she was moving side to side with Sango. For the first time in ages Kagome felt herself truly happy and soon after Miroku came and danced too, pretty soon nearly everyone was dancing to the music.

For the next few hours Kagome danced, chatted, laughed and even had a small taste of alcohol.

_"I'm not sure Sango, I've never drank alcohol before..." Kagome protested as her friend pushed the bottle of vodka in front of her._

_"Aw, come on at least try it!" she begged._

_"Yeah, what are you a coward?" Inuyasha asked._

_Kagome felt determined at this point and snatched the bottle off of Sango, she paused for a moment as everyone around watched her then in one sigh she put it to her mouth and felt the liquid run down her throat._

_At first she didn't taste much but her eyes then widened and she coughed on the disgusting taste she had just drunk._

_"Maybe vodka isn't for you..." Sango said nervously._

_"How about brandy?" Miroku asked holding a different bottle up._

_Sango glared at him._

_"Alright I get the message." he replied drinking it instead._

Kagome looked at her watch to see it was 11.30 and wondered if her mother would be worried.

"I gotta go home." Kagome cried over the music so Sango could hear.

"What!?" she asked.

"I SAID I HAVE TO GET BACK!" Kagome shouted as loud as she could.

Sango nodded and the two walked outside the front door.

"You sure?" she asked.

Kagome nodded, "It's been fun but I better be heading back, I'll see you at school on Monday."

"Okay."

Kagome made her way down the path.

"How you getting home?!" she suddenly asked.

Kagome stopped in eh tracks and sweat dropped, turning around she smiled nervously, "Ah..."

"Seriously Kagome, you can't expect to walk home in the dark."

Kagome merely nodded and walked back to the door.

"I'd offer you a ride home but I'm getting a lift with some other girls." she replied. "I know... Inuyasha!"

Kagome looked to where her friend was shouting and noticed Inuyasha on the pavement on his motorbike.

"Sango no..." Kagome whispered.

Her friend ignored her and ran towards Inuyasha.

"What is it Sango?" he asked.

"You going home?"

Inuyasha nodded, "Yeah, I got bored... why?"

"Kagome needs to get home too, can you take her?" she asked pointing to Kagome someway behind her.

Inuyasha looked at Kagome, "Can't she walk home?"

"Inuyasha you know she can't do that!" Sango cried back, "Imagine all the weirdo's on the street at this time of night."

Kagome felt a shiver up her spine as her friend mentioned weirdo's and for some reason Kouga's face came to mind at this.

Inuyasha sighed, "Fine but there's no helmets, I have no need for them."

Kagome nodded and walked over and as she passed Sango whispered, "I'll get you..."

"...we'll see." her friend replied returning to the house.

"Get on the back." Inuyasha said.

Kagome nodded and hopped onto the back.

"You'll have to hold on." he said.

"To what?" Kagome asked confused.

Inuyasha glared at her and Kagome realised, "You mean hold onto you?"

"Well duh... unless you wanna fall off. If you do I ain't stopping."

Kagome nodded and put her arms loosely around Inuyasha feeling her cheeks go red.

"You'll have to hold on tighter when we're riding..." Inuyasha said.

Kagome nodded and as Inuyasha started the engine up she spoke, "I never knew you had a licence to drive."

"I don't." came a reply.

"What!" Kagome asked, nearly persuaded to jump right off.

"I mean that I've failed the test 6 times." he replied ignoring her outburst.

"B... but... then you can't drive?!" she cried.

"What? Of course I can... it's just the guys who do the test are stereo-type bastards. Only reason they keep failing me if because I'm not human... dumb fuckers..."

"So you have no licence, doesn't that mean you're driving illegally?" she asked.

"Yeah so what? No one's gonna find out unless someone tells them right?" he asked staring at her.

Kagome pretended zipping her mouth up with her hand.

"Good. Now hold tight, we're going."

Just as he drove off Kagome put her arms around him and good thing too at the speed he was going... Kagome gasped as her ribbon came out and her hair flew all about. It was a good thing her dress wasn't any longer or it would have gotten in the way of the exhaust with it flying behind her.

Kagome tightened her grip and closed her eyes shut as they went faster, was he trying to kill her?

"Where you live?" Inuyasha shouted above the wind flying past them.

"21 Crescent Moon Avenue!" she shouted back.

As Kagome continued to hold on for her life she wondered if he always rode like this or if he was just trying to scare her...

-X-

"You can let go now."

Kagome opened her eyes to the voice and was surprised to see they had stopped, looking around she noticed they were outside her house.

"R...right." she replied letting go.

"Jesus Christ!" he said, "If you'd held any tighter I would have been cut in two."

Kagome frowned, "Well if you hadn't been driving like a maniac I wouldn't have had too!"

"Whatever... you getting off or what?" he asked.

Kagome nodded and thanked god when her feet hit the ground again, for a second she wobbled but then steadied herself so as to not look like a fool.

"You look a right mess!" Inuyasha laughed.

Kagome glared at him, "Yeah well thanks to you I lost my hair ribbon! I guess I can only thank the lord that my dress stayed intact!" she shouted angrily.

Inuyasha stared at her as she said this, "That makes two of us."

Kagome growled, "Just go why don't you!"

"That the thanks I get?!" he shouted. "Fine, next time you need a ride home don't look at me!

With that he drove off leaving Kagome, Kagome sighed and went to her house. Getting the key her mum had given her she opened the door and went inside. The entire house was dark and she slowly made her way to the stairs.

"You're back dear?"

Kagome turned to see her mum standing in the living room.

"Mum?" she asked.

Kagome sat on the sofa with her mum, one of the lamps was switched on and Kagome gently sipped the hot chocolate her mum had made for her.

"I must say you're home earlier than I expected."

"Huh? Mum it's nearly 12.00 you know?" Kagome asked.

"I know but when I was a teenager, I would usually stay out till early in the morning." her mum replied.

"Really?" Kagome said, "Yeah well I guess it just got a bit too crowded for my liking."

Her mother nodded, "So anything interesting happen? After all you look beautiful, attract any boys?"

"M...mum!" Kagome cried just loud enough to show her embarrassment but quiet enough so it wouldn't wake Souta.

"Just teasing... anyway you're right. It is rather late and you look exhausted, why not make your way too bed?"  
Kagome nodded and handed over the empty mug, "Good-night mum." she yawned as she walked up the stairs.

-X-

As Kagome welcomed the softness of her bed quilt she closed her eyes glad to get some rest after a very interesting night...

**Yeah another chapter done! Might take me longer to upload next chapter as from tomorrow I've got a few bust things to tend to for some days. I'll try and continue this soon though... Next preview...**

**Chapter 6: An Incident On Ice**

**It's the start of another week at Hanayome High and Kagome's class along with some other's are going ice-skating. However with all the people going there's bound to be something more going on...**

**Next time in Inuyasha High School Adventures!**


	7. An Incident on Ice

"Kagome, dinner is in ten minutes!"

"Okay mum!" Kagome cried back from her room.

It was now Sunday, the day after Miroku's party which Kagome had gone too. For now the things she wore were away and Kagome wondered if she would ever be worn again.

Logging onto her MSN she noticed that her friends Yuka, Ayumi and Eri were all on, her face lit up and she guessed they must be talking to one another. They hadn't talked much and Kagome had only really talked with Ayumi over the phone once, other than that they had just been sending one another e-mails.

Without hesitation Kagome clicked to chat with them.

-X-

Enter Kagome

Kagome: Hi guys!

Yuka: Wow, Kagome?

Ayumi: Kagome I'm so happy you're online!

Eri: Me too, we haven't seen you online in ages...

Kagome: Yeah sorry about that, I've been busy.

Yuka: So how's your new school?

Ayumi: What's it called again?

Kagome: It's Hanayome High and yeah it's great...

Yuka: So... met any interesting people?

Kagome: Well besides some odd people, most are pretty weird...

Eri: Really? That's tough...

Ayumi: So Kagome, we've all been talking and were thinking of coming to visit you for a while

Kagome: What?!

Yuka: Yeah, maybe sometime this month during weekend? You up for it?

Kagome: Erm... you sure?

Eri: Course we are, we want to come...

Kagome: Fine...

Yuka: Great! Oh I gotta go, my mum's calling. I'll talk with you some other time Kagome.

Exit Yuka

Eri: So Kagome? Would you be alright with us inviting Hojo?

Kagome: Why? Does he want to come?

Ayumi: Stop teasing her Eri...

Eri: Okay... Doesn't matter anywhere, even he wanted to he wouldn't be able to come.

Kagome: Huh? How come

Ayumi: He slipped at the swimming baths and broke his leg and collar bone...

Kagome: OMGOSH! Is he okay?

Eri: He's fine, just can't go places like loads of miles away...

Kagome: Oh...

Ayumi: Oh sorry Kagome I gotta go for dinner...

Eri: Me too...

Kagome: Don't worry, mine's nearly ready too. See ya!

Ayumi: Bye-bye!

Eri: Bye

Exit Ayumi

Exit Eri

Exit Kagome

-X-

Hungry, Kagome left her computer and exited her room, ready for her dinner...

-X-

"I'm so excited, are you Kagome?" Sango cried.

Kagome nodded, it was now the start of a brand new week and several classes, including her's, were going on a trip to the nearby ice-skating arena. Right now all the attending classes were arriving on three separate hired buses and beginning to get off.

"Hey Sango!"

Sango and Kagome looked to see Miroku and Inuyasha coming from a separate coach.

"Hi Miroku!" she replied when he reached her.

"Remember if you're feeling unstable, you can always hold onto me."

"Last time I remember it was the other way around and you were the one holding onto me..." she explained.

"Well..." Miroku muttered now knowing what to say in embarrassment.

"We going or what, I don't want to get stuck in a queue." Inuyasha mumbled.

The four of them agreed and all made their way to the entrance, although the trip was free unfortunately they had to pay half for the skates and for whatever refreshments they wanted.

"Come on, let's get our skates and get on the ice!" Sango cried.

All eager, they quickly made their way to one of the queues with about ten people in front of them, however pretty soon each line had nearly thirty people in it.

One by one people started to get on the ice and soon Kagome was also getting on.

Stepping inside she gripped to the side for support and tried to get a proper grip, Kagome had never before been ice-skating so she was rather worried.

"Aghhh!"

Kagome looked up to see Miroku laid on the ice with Inuyasha laughing at him from far off, as she watched him she guessed he must have been ice-skating before as he was skating as if it was the easiest thing on the world. Although he wasn't doing any tricks he was still moving quickly around the ice ring.

"Come on Kagome, skate!"

Kagome looked to see Sango also skating, although she wasn't as fast as Inuyasha she showed no signs of falling at any point.

As well as Kagome a lot of other people were hanging onto the side, wishing to join Sango Kagome let go. She put her arms out for balance and began to move her feet forward as if walking.

Suddenly slipping she fell on her back causing a few laughs, ignoring the pain she pushed herself up and attempted it again.

Half an hour later Kagome was skating confident, for a while she had been holding onto Sango but then had gradually begun to skate. Although she wasn't fast she still kept her balance and had only fallen four times uptil now which was a rather good number if you think of Miroku who had fallen too many times to count and still couldn't skate.

-X-

"That's twenty-three times!" Inuyasha suddenly shouted to a lifeless Miroku on the floor.

"You're actually counting?!" Miroku shouted trying to get back up but to no avail slipped and fell again.

"Twenty-four!" Inuyasha exclaimed, "You've easily beaten your last record of eighteen times."

-X-

Kagome smiled slightly and besides Sango glided along the ice, when everyone had entered many people had brought warm clothing but by now everyone had stripped off their over-layers because of how hot they were from skating.

Kagome had looked around and had been relieved to see Ayame gripping onto Kouga's hand as she skated much to his dislike.

"Get out of my way!"

Kagome and Sango looked behind to see a VERY speedy Sesshoumaru coming for them, jumping out the way Kagome barely missed as Sesshoumaru flew past them in speed.

"Wait for me Sesshy!" cried another voice.

An almost as quick Kagura also past Kagome and continued to chase after Sesshoumaru on the ice.

-X-

Kikyo gently glided along the ice, she had been ice-skating only three times before but had straight away picked up the sport. Although she couldn't do any tricks on ice she was still good at merely skating along it.

Kikyo glanced at her cousin and felt somehow happy that she wasn't with Inuyasha, Kikyo had kept thinking back to the night with Inuyasha at the party on Saturday.

Near the end of the night she had stepped outside and had felt her heart thump when she had seen Inuyasha driving off on his motorbike with Kagome holding onto him on the back.

Although she had overheard Kagome's friend Sango saying Inuyasha was just taking her home for some reason she had still felt uneasy.

Something suddenly caught her attention and as she skated she looked to the other end of the rink to see Inuyasha quickly skating around. She remembered how she had first brought him to the ice-skating rink and how he had at first been rubbish but soon he had become really good... all because of her...

Kikyo felt a surge of panic when the tip of her ice-skate got caught in a dint in the ice. Falling forward she crashed out the ice making everyone in the rink look at her.

"Ow..." Kikyo whispered trying to get herself up however she stopped when a huge amount of pain inflicted in her head.

Putting her hand to her head confusion swept through her when she felt something warm, bringing her arm in clear sight her eyes widened when she saw blood.

"Kikyo!"

Kikyo looked up to see her three friends coming to her.

"I'm fine..." Kikyo said trying to stand, however she stopped when she noticed a large gash on her upper leg bleeding badly.

"Kikyo?" asked a voice.

Kikyo's eyes widned at the familiar face and she looked to her left to see Inuyasha staring at her.

"Inuyasha?" she whispered.

"What happened?"

"Nothing, I said I'm fine!" Kikyo cried looking away.

Taking a step forward she suddenly felt herself lose balance and fall forward only to be stopped by two hands grabbing her waist and pulling her back.

Kikyo looked behind her to see Inuyasha looking at her with a worried look on his face.

"Don't lie." he stated.

Kikyo felt her cheeks blush as nearly everyone was watching.

"Let's get you off the ice." Inuyasha said

To her surprise Inuyasha lifted her off the ice and with one arm supporting her legs under her knees and the other around her shoulders he began carrying her.

"W...what are you doing?" Kikyo asked in shock.

"Taking you off the ice, what's it look like?" he replied.

"B...but people are watching..."

"So?" he asked.

"Well... we split up so they may think..." she trailed off.

"So what? Let them think what they wanna... I ain't bothered." he replied.

"Inuyasha thank you for bringing her to us."

Kikyo looked to see Deputy Head Kaede standing there.

"Just bring her with us."

Kikyo looked back at Inuyasha who nodded and began following Kaede as he carried her.

-X-

Kagome watched in confusion as Inuyasha picked Kikyo up and took her off the ice. Kagome had thought he'd hated her so why... why was he helping her? Could it be... the two still had feelings for one another?

"Kagome what's matter?" Sango suddenly asked.

"Huh?" Kagome replied looking at her in confusion.

"You're really red in the face, are you feeling ill?"

Kagome shook her head, "N... no I'm just hot, I'll just go and rinse my face with some water..." she explained walking off the ice.

-X-

Kagome sighed as she turned the cold tap on in the bathroom and caught it in her cupped hands, putting the water on her face she instantly felt refreshed.

As she grabbed a paper towel and began to dry her face her thoughts once more went to Inuyasha and Kikyo. When she had watched them going for some reason she had felt a strange feeling in the pit of her stomach but what it was she didn't know.

Ignoring it she exited the girl's bathroom and went back to the ice.

-X-

Later that night Kikyo lied in her bed in the dark, the teacher's had taken her to the hospital where they had bandaged her leg and head. Fortunately, there were only minor injuries so there was no need for stitches or anything.

What Kikyo was must surprised about though was the fact that Inuyasha had insisted on assisting Kikyo to the hospital.

As she turned in her bed she wondered why he had done what he had back in the ice-skating arena. When it had actually happened she had been embarrassed but now she felt happy as it obviously meant that Inuyasha still had feelings for her... Smiling she gently closed her eyes and slept peacefully at the thought of Inuyasha still loving her...

**Another short chapter... sigh Anyway here's preview of next chapter, right now I'm currently watching eight anime's at same time so I may not upload this as soon as I did with the others... Just so you know...**

**Chapter 7: Love Rivals, Kagome vs. Kikyo**

**Another day at school and Miroku suggests an interesting idea to Kagome and Inuyasha. Kikyo's feelings grow stronger and when she comes face to face with her cousin Kagome what will she say?**

**Next time on Inuyasha High School Adventures! **


	8. Love Rivals, Kagome vs Kikyo

Kagome scribbled across the page as she answered the questions that Myouga had set them on the board. It was now Wednesday, two days since the incident at the ice-skating rink. Kikyo had come back the next day with just a bandage on her leg and around her forehead, besides that she was alright.

Kagome sighed and shook her hand slightly to get rid of the cramp in her wrist as she'd been writing for so long, she then picked her pen up again and continued to write.

Miroku looked at the teacher to make sure he wasn't looking; once he was sure he looked at Inuyasha and threw it onto his table.

Inuyasha was surprised when the ball of paper landed on his desk, picking it up he opened it up and read it.

_Hey Inuyasha, me and Sango were thinking of going clubbing some time this week. Wanna come?_

_Miroku._

Inuyasha scribbled yes and passed it back to Miroku, once he'd read it Miroku also scribbled something else and passed it back. Inuyasha read what he'd added.

_Cool, pass the note to Kagome too._

Inuyasha scrunched the paper up into a ball so he could throw it over her shoulder, he noticed her flinch slightly when it landed on her desk. Inuyasha continued to watch as Kagome unfurled and read it. For a moment she did nothing and Inuyasha wondered what she was thinking but in the end she wrote something and passed it back without looking.

_I'll think about it..._

Inuyasha was puzzled at her reply but merely shrugged and passed her reply to Miroku, he waited for a moment to see if he'd write anything else. When he didn't he relaxed back in his seat and stared out the window till the end of the lesson.

-X-

After school Kagome found herself cornered in the hallway by Sango and Miroku.

"Come on, you gotta come on Friday. Please..." Sango begged.

Kagome bit her lip as she tried to think of a way out.

"You can return home anytime you want." Sango continued.

Kagome remained silent still thinking.

"You're wasting your time." Inuyasha suddenly spoke.

All three looked at Inuyasha.

"She's too much of a wimp, she'll never go..." he continued.

Kagome frowned and suddenly felt very determined to prove Inuyasha wrong,

"Okay then how we getting there?" Kagome asked.

"See i--" Inuyasha began, "Huh?"

"Great!" Sango exclaimed, "Well me and Miroku are walking there because the club isn't far from either of our houses. Maybe... you could catch a lift from Inuyasha?"

"Erm..." Kagome began.

"NO WAY!" Inuyasha blurted making them all stare, "Last time I gave her a lift I didn't even get a thank you and instead she shouted at me, so why should i!?"

"Well if you hadn't been going so fast..." Kagome muttered.

"You do quite fast." Miroku said.

"Whose side you on Miroku!?" Inuyasha exclaimed.

When they continued to look at him he sighed, "Fine... I'll come to her house at 9.00."

"Really? Thank you so much!" Kagome cried.

"Feh..." Inuyasha replied, "If you're not out by one minute I'll go without you okay?"

Kagome nodded, she was so glad she was going out with her friends clubbing.

-X-

5 MINUTES LATER

"What was I thinking?" Kagome cried banging her head against her locker until it hurt.

Sighing she slumped against the lockers behind her, "Who knows what time I'll be out till... what am I gonna tell my mum?"

Kagome blew a piece of hair out of her face, _No use trying to get out of it now _she thought.

Kagome quickly grabbed her bag and then made her way out of the school and headed on home.

-X-

Kikyo sorrowfully walked home thinking over what she had heard on the corridor after school. She had only been making her way from her locker when she had spotted her cousin with Miroku, Sango and... Inuyasha...

She just couldn't believe that her cousin was only starting her second week at Hanayome High and already was planning to go clubbing with Inuyasha. How had she grown so close to him?

As she crossed the road and continued to walk she wondered if the relationship between her cousin and ex-boyfriend was something more...

It had only been two days since Inuyasha had carried her off the ice and stayed by her side in hospital... had he really moved on?

Kikyo stopped suddenly on the corner of the pavement and clenched her fists, if her cousin did indeed also love Inuyasha then... then Kikyo would have to move faster than she planned too... soon... very soon she would approach Inuyasha. Approach him and tell him her true feelings, at least that way she'd know if weather or not he still loved her.

As for her cousin Kagome... well... from now on the two were rivals...

-X-

Unaware of the battle Kikyo had called on her Kagome entered her home and shut the door behind her.

"I'm back!" she cried.

"Hello Kagome." Souta replied from the floor in front of the television, Kagome looked at him as she passed to the kitchen and was sure pretty soon he'd go square eyed...

"Kagome welcome home." her mum said as Kagome entered the kitchen.

Kagome nodded in response and grabbed an apple as she sat at the table.

"So what you need to talk to be about?" her mum asked.

"Huh?" Kagome asked.

Her mum looked at her and smiled, "You always go up to your room whenever you come home so what's happened to make you come in here?"

Kagome sighed, "Well... my friends... you know the one's you met last week?"

Her mother nodded, "Yes, especially that young boy called Miroku, he's such a sweetheart."

Kagome sweatdropped, "Yeah... a... sweetheart..."

"Anyway continue..." her mum said.

"Well today they asked me if I wanted to go to a club with them on Friday night at 9.00, is that okay?" she asked.

"A club? Dear I know I let you go to a party but that was different, anyway you're too young to go to a club Kagome." her mum replied with a worried expression on her face.

"It's not that kinda club!" Kagome cried back, "It's a club especially for teenagers only and I don't even have to pay because my friend Sango won some tickets to get us in."

Her mum paused for a moment, "What club is this?"

Kagome thought for a moment and tried to remember, "I think it's called Jukotsu's... I'm not sure..."

**(Note: Jukotsu is the homosexual who falls in love with Inuyasha and he appears in episode 103 or somewhere around there. Sorry if I've spelt name wrong.)**

Her mum's eyes widened at this, "Jukotsu's? That place is still running?"

"You know it?" Kagome asked rather surprised.

"Why of course, I went there once too when I was a teenager but last I heard it's really expensive to get in..."

"Wow really?" Kagome said in disbelief.

Her mum nodded, "If it's that place then of course you can go dear."

"Really? Thanks mum!" Kagome cried.

-X-

Next day on Thursday Kagome told her friends her mum had agreed and so they all decided on it.

Kagome hadn't needed to go shopping for clothes this time as she had already picked out some suitable clothes for the next day already...

As the day ended Kagome waved good-bye to her friends and headed home, however five minutes later when she was three-quarters of a way to her house she suddenly stopped.

"Kagome!" cried a voice.

Turning around, she was quite surprised to see Kikyo walking up to her.

"Oh Kikyo hi i—" she began.

"Shut up!" Kikyo replied.

"Huh?" Kagome asked confused at her cousin's strange behaviour.

"Why? Why are you so close to Inuyasha?!" she cried.

Kagome stared in shock.

"You hardly know him and yet... already..." she whispered.

Kagome managed to get her voice back, "Kikyo I don't understand, why are you so upset?"

"Because why does Inuyasha like you? Why doesn't he hate you? He should like me more!" she shouted, tears streaming down her face.

"But Kikyo you and Inuyasha aren't even..." Kagome trailed off when she noticed why her cousin was being like this, "Could it be... you still love him?"

Kikyo said nothing and continued to stare.

"But Kikyo I don't even like Inuyasha in that way, I've only known him a week anyway and he's always rude to me..." Kagome explained.

"Stop." Kikyo interrupted, "I've seen the way he looks at you... and you at him..."

Kagome was confused as she had never thought of Inuyasha in that way... had she? No... She couldn't have...

"Kikyo..." Kagome whispered.

"Please stay away from him." Kikyo asked, "You can be friends with anyone but him."

Kagome felt herself becoming slightly annoyed, "Kikyo I don't love him alright? And anyway I can't just avoid him, it's alright if we're friends isn't it?" she asked with her voice slightly raised.

Kikyo shook her head, "No... It's not alright. Kagome if you insist on not doing what I ask then I guess..." Kikyo stared right into Kagome's eyes, "...I guess from here on now we're rivals... goodbye."

Kagome watched in confusion as Kikyo walked off, her mind racking over what had just happened. Had her cousin just declared war on her?

Kagome felt herself shaking and turning around she continued to think on the things Kikyo had just said to her as she made her way back...

**Damn, too short a chapter. Shortest one I've ever written so far lol. Oh well... no point in adding things that aren't necessary. Here's next chapter preview...**

**Chapter 7: A Night To Remember**

**Kagome goes out clubbing with Sango, Miroku and Inuyasha. When there they meet some familiar faces and Kagome even finds herself faced with a very disturbing task in a game of truth or dare. **

**Next time on Inuyasha High School Adventures!**


	9. A Night to Remember

Kagome sat in her room waiting to be picked up by Inuyasha, ever since yesterday she had been confused. Her cousin had declared war on her over Inuyasha when Kagome knew that she didn't even like Inuyasha in that way, he was just too... obnoxious.

She had been rather surprised of her cousin's anger as although they had always been arguing since they were little they had never before been that nasty to one another. Kagome felt slightly disheartened that her cousin no longer liked her but Kagome couldn't avoid some boy just because her cousin asked too... it was ridiculous.

"Kagome you're friend with the doggy ears has arrived." Souta explained opening her bedroom door.

"I HEARD THAT!" cried Inuyasha's voice from downstairs.

"Wow, he really does have the hearing of a dog!" Souta murmured.

"AND THAT TOO!" Inuyasha shouted.

Kagome smiled, "Okay tell him I'll be right down." she replied deciding not to dwell on what her cousin had said any further.

Kagome quickly looked in the wardrobe mirror hoping she didn't look bad enough for Inuyasha to make fun at her.

She was wearing a pair of tight blue pants along with a pink sleeveless top and some white trainers. And for when she was outside Kagome knew it would be cold so she had brought a demin jacket to wear aswell. As for her hair... well Kagome had wanted to leave it down.

"Took you long enough." Inuyasha muttered as she reached the bottom of the stairs.

"If I took so long why didn't you go on without me?" Kagome asked.

"Feh... if I turned up without you I'd get beaten the crap out of by Sango." he replied, "So we going?"

Kagome nodded, "See you mum!"

"Bye dear." her mum replied from the kitchen.

Kagome followed Inuyasha outside and wasn't surprised to see him just wearing a pair of worn out jeans and a dark blue long sleeved shirt.

Kagome went stiff when she saw the motorbike.

Inuyasha hopped onto it and looked at Kagome who was standing still, "You getting on then?"

Kagome shook her head, "Last time I got on this you went fast enough to blow me off!"

"Fine this time I'll go slower..." he murmured, "Alright?"

Kagome seemed unsure, "Promise?"

Inuyasha sighed, "Yeah yeah... I promise."

Kagome smiled and nodded, "Alright."

Getting on the back she felt her cheeks go red once more when she had to hold onto Inuyasha, however this time she held less tight because they wouldn't be going as tight.

"Try not to scream." Inuyasha said as he started the engine.

"Huh?" Kagome asked wondering what that meant but before she could say anything the motorbike began moving and in no time at all they were riding on the road.

At first Kagome felt nervous but she then noticed he wasn't go fast at all, if anything he was going nearly _too _slow but Kagome wasn't about to protest. Looking around she admired the many night lights, although it was only 9.00 the streets were already packed.

"Slow enough for you?" Inuyasha shouted back sarcastically.

Kagome didn't answer and merely continued to look around at the sights.

As they entered the busy part of the city where all the nightclubs were Kagome guessed Jukotsu's club was nearby.

Just as Kagome had predicted the club was very near, as they came to the centre where all the best clubs were the motorbike suddenly seemed to slow down either more.

Inuyasha guided the bike to the side of a road and brought it to a stop.

"We're here." Inuyasha said changing gears and turning the engine off.

Kagome jumped off the motorbike to see the club before her, on the pavement there were light lines painted on for things such as motorbikes to park like Inuyasha had done.

In front there were two double doors with two strong like men who Kagome guessed were bouncers in front of them. Kagome also supposed they were demons as their eyes were blood red.

Above the doors was a neon sign saying 'Jukotsu's Bar' and Kagome wondered what it would look like inside as her mum had said it was really expensive.

"Let's go then." Inuyasha said passing by her.

Kagome nodded and they walked to the doors, the two bouncers stepped in front of them but Inuyasha handed over two tickets Sango had given them. One of the bouncers looked at it and nodded and let them pass.

As Kagome entered se felt like she was in a while new world, the place was full of people. Tables were everywhere with people sat around them and a huge bar was in the centre with many stools around it along with teenagers. To the left of the club was a huge dance floor with a space in front of it where two DJ's were playing music.

"Inuyasha! Kagome!"

Kagome looked to one large round table with Sango and Miroku around, several other teenagers also on the table aswell.

Kagome went over with Inuyasha and both of them sat on the two empty seats, Miroku and Sango were already next to one another so Kagome sat besides Sango and Inuyasha next to Miroku.

"Hi guys." Inuyasha said.

Kagome realised all the other people around the table were from their school aswell, only in different classes and years.

"Here Inuyasha, I ordered for you already." Miroku explained giving him what looked like a pint of larger.

"Thanks mate." Inuyasha replied.

"Thanks for getting us in." Kagome said to Sango.

"No problem." Sango answered smiling, "Anyway you're just in time for out game of the night."

Many of the teenagers talked at once as this was said.

"What's that?" Kagome asked.

"Well..." Sango explained, "It's basically spinning the bottle, only if it lands on you, you have to do a dare. No choosing between truth or dare, in this there's only one option. Also if you choose chicken you have to get your arm twisted back by someone of the opposite sex. Me and Inuyasha are in charge of that."

Kagome bit her lip feeling nervous and hoped for the love of god the bottle wouldn't land on her.

"Right let's start!" a random boy from the table cried putting an empty bottle in the middle and spinning it.

Kagome watched nervously as it span and span till it began to slow down, finally it stopped with the end pointing to a girl Kagome didn't know.

The girl stared and sighed, "Fine give me the dare."

Kagome watched as everyone around the table gossiped until Sango finally spoke.

"I know! I dare you to..." she paused letting the suspense rise, "...go ask out that lad!"

Everybody followed to where she was pointing only to see a REALLY older looking teenager.

The girl paused thinking for a moment then stood up and went over to him, Kagome watched with interest as she tapped him on the shoulder and he turned around to see her.

He did indeed look older, if he was a teenager he must have been nine-teen then as he was very tall with very strong muscles.

The girl spoke something to the boy, for a moment he stared then finally replied something back. The girl blushed red and nodded and then came back and sat down, scarlet in the face.

"What did he say?" another girl on the table asked.

"He said I was indeed cute but he didn't go for girls with such skimpy clothes."

Everybody giggled as it was true more or less, at the moment the girl was wearing a short black skirt and a shoulder-strap white shirt which revealed quite a lot... although it looked good on her it was still very skimpy.

"Next dare!" Inuyasha shouted spinning it again.

For the next few turns a boy was dared to drink three pints of larger in under a minute... he threw it up. Another boy was dared to do the chicken dance for an entire song and one more girl was dared to kiss a boy in the group which he very much delighted.

When the next turn came up Kagome felt her heart thud as it landed on her.

"You're up!" Sango shouted smiling, "I dare you to... KISS INUYASHA!"

"WHAAAT?!" Kagome cried nearly falling off her seat in surprise.

Inuyasha chocked on what he was drinking and spat it out on the floor, "What'd you say!?" he demanded.

"I said I dare you to kiss Inuyasha, so what's it to be Kagome?" Sango asked.

Kagome bit her lip feeling everyone's eyes staring at her, "What if Inuyasha refuses?" she said hoping he would.

"Yeah right I've kissed plenty of girls in this game, you won't be anything special." he remarked smirking.

Kagome sighed losing her last bit of hope.

"What's matter, never kissed before?" Inuyasha asked getting a few laughs from the others.

Kagome ignored him although it was true, she had never kissed anyone before... and she wasn't about to lose it to someone like Inuyasha.

"Chicken!" Kagome cried.

"Eh?" Inuyasha asked in surprise.

"Aw, looks like Inuyasha isn't as handsome as he thought." Miroku said grinning slightly only to receive a whack on the head by an angry Inuyasha.

So far no one had picked chicken so Kagome didn't really know how painful it was, but one thing was for sure... it certainly wasn't as bad as kissing Inuyasha.

Because it had to be done by the opposite sex and Inuyasha was the boy he came and stood behind Kagome who had been told to have her hand held up.

"Good luck." Miroku said.

For a moment their was silence until Kagome felt a shock of pain run through her arm as Inuyasha grabbed her hand and forced it back.

Kagome let out a small yelp not wanting to scream and embarrass herself, she bit her lip hard with her free hand clenched onto her seat.

When Inuyasha finally let go and went and sat down Kagome felt more relieved that she had done in her entire life.

"So that's the chicken is it?" Kagome murmured holding her nearly dead wrist gently.

"Inuyasha you didn't have to go that far." Sango said.

Inuyasha merely shrugged.

As the night went on Kagome knew the names on nearly everyone on the table, not wanting any vodka after her incident at Miroku's party she tried a cocktail after being persuaded by all the girls. Kagome wasn't sure what flavour it was but whatever it was it was nice, it came with a cherry and a small umbrella aswell to make it look fancy.

After a while the bottle landed on Miroku, before Sango could dare him however Inuyasha blurted out "I dare you to kiss Mayu!"

Mayu was a girl on the other side of the table with long brown straight hair and pale skin, as this was said shed blushed.

"Course i—" Miroku began.

"CHICKEN!" Sango interrupted.

"Eh?" Miroku asked.

Sango glared at him, "You choose chicken... don't you?"

Miroku gulped, "Yes my dearest."

Inuyasha laughed and it was obvious he had known this was going to happen, Kagome even found herself smiling.

As Miroku was having his hand nearly ripped off by Sango Kagome decided to go outside for a bit of fresh air, however before going out she was stamped on the hand with an ink you could only see under a specific torch which the bouncers had. This way if anyone left the club they could come back in by just showing the stamp to them.

-X-

Kagome put her hair behind her ears as she stood outside, many clubs were around here but this was indeed the best looking.

However, Kagome couldn't enjoy her break for long...

"Hey Kagome!"

Kagome could only think 'oh no...' when she saw Kouga coming to her from across the street.

"H...hi Kouga." Kagome stuttered.

Kouga looked at the club behind her, "Don't tell me you're in Jukotsu's?"

Kagome nodded, "I'm here with some of my friends."

"Why not come over to the club I'm in at the moment?" he asked smiling, "I can show you how to have a good time..."

Kagome sweatdropped, "I'm fine Kouga, see you." turning around she was instantly allowed back in as the bouncers had seen her come out and knew she had already paid.

Kouga tried to follow but was stopped by the bouncers, growling he turned around only to stare in horror.

"Kouga come on they're playing my favourite song!" Ayame cried from across the street.

Kouga sighed as Ayame ran over and grabbed his arm; hesitantly he followed not wanting to protest.

-X-

Kouga and Ayame's parents knew one another and when they were little had been agreed to marry one another when they were older. Kouga had forgotten about it and gone out with loads of girls since but one day Ayame had turned up out of the blue and followed Kouga everywhere. Kouga had thought she would stop when he started hanging out with other girls but she merely continued to follow him and would occasionally tell the girls to back off which annoyed him further. After annoying him so much he had agreed to be her boyfriend hoping it would make her back off slightly... he was wrong. Instead, she had clinged to him even further. Now, although it was clear he was interested in this new girl Kagome she still followed him and forced him to go to clubs with her like now.

Wishing someone would kill him he could only dream as Ayame pulled him away.

-X-

As Kagome sat back down at the table Inuyasha was currently doing the 'chicken' to a girl on the other side of the table who was nearly red in the face with her eyes squeezed tight and her teeth biting her lower lip.

Inuyasha came to sit back down as the girl sighed and breathed heavily.

The next spin landed on Inuyasha who was dared by a girl called Yoko to kiss her.

Inuyasha shrugged and went over and bent down and kissed her on the lips whilst her cheeks turned very red, everyone around the table stared and Kagome's mouth was wide open, to him kissing was just like shaking hands.

As he pulled away and sat back down he said, "You ain't half bad kisser you know although I have had better."

Some of the girls started giggling and some boy's chuckled aswell.

Kagome paused trying to think of a dare for Sango, after all she was her friend and she wasn't very good at thinking dares up. Not wanting to do something too much she finally replied.

"Erm... snog Miroku?"

At this Miroku came and shook both of Kagome's hands with his, "Thank you!" he cried, turning around to Sango he puckered his lips and leant towards her.

Sango pushed him back so he fell on the floor, "Not so fast, I choose chicken."

"W..what?" Miroku cried.

"This is your punishment for the groping you've done so far today." she replied glaring.

Miroku frowned and sadly sat back down as Sango looked at Inuyasha, "Well you gonna do the 'chicken' on me then?"

Inuyasha shook his head, "No way! Last time someone did the 'chicken' on you, you punched them so hard afterwards that they had to stay off school for two days!"

Sango shrugged, "What can I say, he did it too hard. So who's going to do it then?"

All the boys shook their hands and Sango sighed, "Guess I get no 'chicken' then."

After this they stopped playing the game and merely chatted, drank and danced. When Kagome finally realised what time it was she was instantly alarmed.

-X-

"It's already this late! I gotta get home." Kagome cried.

However Kagome was slightly unsure as Inuyasha was still drinking and she didn't want to force him to take her home.

Sighing, she sneaked outside and had a very vague idea of the way home. Putting her jacket back on she began her way there.

-X-

Ten minutes later Kagome was confused, for some reason she was somewhere she didn't know and further down the road on the corner she could see a group of boy teenagers who she was very eager on not passing.

"I should have asked Inuyasha to take me home." she whispered huddling herself.

"Hey you!"

Kagome looked to see one of the gang of boys making their way to her, Kagome felt her heart beating and realised that nobody else was around as the street she was on was full of little shops that were now closed.

As they got closer she took a step back.

"Don't worry, we just want to talk babe!" another sneered.

As they got closer Kagome bit her lip and blurted out, "Please stay away!"

The boy's stopped and one took a step forward, "Now, now no need to be mean is there?"

"Please... I'm just trying to get home..." Kagome murmured.

"Then we'll help you won't we guys?" the boy said walking forward and putting one arm around her.

The other boys were sneering and Kagome stared at the boy who was holding her.

"Who knows... we may even take you somewhere else first..." he said smirking.

Kagome's eyes widened.

-X-

Inuyasha growled as he rode his motorbike through the empty streets, he hadn't even noticed she'd gone.

_"Hey where's Kagome?" _

_"Huh? I thought she was with you Sango..." Inuyasha replied still drinking._

_"No... you don't think she's decided to walk home do you?" Sango asked gasping._

_Inuyasha sighed, "The idiot." _

_Standing up he made his way out of the club and got on his motorbike, she couldn't have gone too far..._

Suddenly a scream hit the air and Inuyasha flinched at it and stopped, voices followed and they seemed to be near.

Turning around he drove down the street and turned a corner only to see a group of people ahead.

Driving next to them he noticed a bunch of teenage boys slightly older than him and he then noticed that Kagome was there too with two boys holding onto each of her arms and the other two in front of her.

"Inuyasha!" she whimpered.

"Who are you?!" one boy asked who was in front of her.

"None of your business! Clear off!" Inuyasha snarled back.

"And what if we don't?" another asked who was holding one of Kagome's arms.

"If you don't I'll have to teach you a lesson." Inuyasha snarled back showing his claws on his fingers.

"You're a demon?!" the first boy asked.

Inuyasha smirked, "Yeah you want to make something of it?"

The boy's looked at one another and moved away from Kagome shaking their heads and instantly ran off.

"Weaklings..." Inuyasha muttered.

Turning his attention back to Kagome he asked, "You alright?"

His eyes widened when he noticed tears streaming down her face.

Sighing, he got off his motorbike and went forward, for a moment the two stared till he growled and smacked her ever so gently around the head.

"Idiot!" he shouted, "Why'd you even think of walking home in the early morning by yourself?"

Kagome looked down and Inuyasha felt slightly bad and wondered if he'd been too harsh.

"Just get on okay, I'll get you home."

Avoiding his eyes Kagome nodded and followed him onto the bike.

As Inuyasha started the engine again and drove off he felt two drops of water fall on his back and wondered if she was crying.

-X-

As he pulled to a stop in front of her house both of them got off. Although he knew she had been crying there was no evidence of that on her face now.

Following her up the path to the door he spoke, "I'm sorry I shouted at you alright? But... just don't be so stupid again okay?" he asked.

Kagome nodded, "Thank you..." she whispered.

Inuyasha sighed, "I'll see you at school on Monday." waving behind him as he walked away he got back on his motorbike and drove off leaving her at the door of her house.

-X-

Kagome stood silent as he drove away; she had indeed been too stupid. If Inuyasha hadn't shown up who knows what would have happened. Forcing her tears back she made herself look alright as she turned the key and entered the house.

Everything was quiet and a clock on the far wall stroked two in the morning as she quietly closed the door behind her.

Tip-toeing up the stairs she wondered when her mum had gone to bed, reaching the stairs she walked down the corridor but stopped and leapt out of her skin as a haunting figure emerged from a doorway. Kagome covered her mouth to stop herself from screaming and felt her heart nearly leap out of her rib-cage.

A torch turned on and shined into her face then moved away to show the face of the figure holding it.

"Hi... mum." Kagome murmured as she realised it was her mum in her nighty and dressing gown.

"I'm guessing you know how late it is." her mum replied folding her arms.

Kagome merely nodded, "I'm sorry."

"Don't say anything, we'll talk in the morning." her mum replied, "I think you should go to bed now don't you?"

Kagome nodded and passing her mum made her way to her room.

**Not much too say so next preview...**

**Some Unexpected Visitors**

**It's Saturday, the start of the weekend and the day after the night out. Kagome thought she would be able to spend her weekend lazing about... she was wrong. When some unexpected visitors come to her house she is very much surprised, looks like Kagome's weekend won't be just how she imagined it...**


	10. Some Unexpected Visitors

Kagome sighed and tapped her fingers on the edge of her desk, although many things had happened last night that she would never forget she was still eager on doing something to get her mind of them.

Although Inuyasha had saved her from those... disturbing boys she had an idea he proberly hated her more as he had had to save her.

It was only ten in the morning and when Kagome had first woken up earlier she had got a stern telling off from her mum. Kagome had decided it best not to tell her mum of any of the events that had happened.

Kagome was nearly dying from boredom with nothing to do at all. Blowing a piece of hair from her face she stood up and made her way downstairs, her mum had gone out as she had said she was doing the shopping.

As she walked into the living room Buyo came and stroked along her feet, smiling she went into the kitchen to feed him.

Yep... this was going to be a loooong afternoon.

-X-

"Kagome I'm home!" cried her mum.

Kagome got up from the sofa and smiled, however she stopped, "Where are the shopping bags?"

Her mum smiled, "Well that was a kind of lie..."

Confusion filled Kagome, "Huh?"  
"Anyway, why don't you go greet our guests." her mum said moving to the side of the door.

Kagome's eyes widened as the guests entered.

"Yuka, Ayumi... Eri?!" Kagome cried running up and hugging them all together and then taking a step back.

"Hi Kagome, it's good to see you." Yuka replied.

"But what are you doing here?" Kagome asked.

"Well we said we were coming one weekend didn't we?" Eri asked.

Kagome nodded, "Well yeah but why didn't you tell me?"

"We wanted to surprise you so we got some help from your mum." Ayumi explained.

Kagome looked at her mum, "Thanks so much mum!" she cried leaping forward and hugging her.

"It's alright Kagome... Anyway you best take them all to the spare room."

Kagome nodded and guided them up the stairs speaking as she did so.

"How long you staying?"

"Only weekend as we're at school on Monday." Yuka replied.

"But that means you'll be leaving tomorrow..." Kagome murmured.

"Yeah but these two days will be worth it." Eri said.

Kagome smiled and as they walked along the corridor she opened the door to the spare room and guided them in.

"It's got a double bed so two could sleep in there and I've got a sleeping bag aswell for whoever that is." Kagome explained. "I know it's not the best..."

"Don't worry Kagome." Yuka reassured her.

"Erm... I can't sleep on the floor otherwise I'll get a bad back." Ayumi murmured.

"We'll just draw straw later on." Eri suggested.

As they were only coming for a short time each of Kagome's friends had only brought one suitcase which was good as it saved space.

"So come on Kagome let's talk!" Ayumi cried smiling.

-X-

"A MIXED SCHOOL?!" Yuka cried.

Kagome sweatdropped not meaning to have said that, she hadn't wanted her friends to know about her going to a mixed school in case they worried about her. She had just been talking about it and had let it slip. The four of them were in her room now on the floor with a few snacks talking to one another.

"It's still really good." Kagome replied.

"But Kagome what about the... demons?" Eri asked.

"Their fine really, I've even got one who's a friend... well sorta, I mean he's come to my house." Kagome explained.

"Really, what's his name?"

"Is he cute?"

"What's he like?"

Kagome put her hand up to stop the questions, "Well... the first friend I made was Sango and I then met her boyfriend Miroku and his best mate Inuyasha who's the demon. Although he is a little obnoxious he's kind of alright, after all he did drive me to a club last night."

"A club?" they all cried at the same time.

"Kagome you hardly know these people and already you're going to clubs with them? And this guy kind of seems... nasty." Yuka explained.

"He's not that nasty..." Kagome replied knowing he was now more friendly then when she had first met him.

Her friends glared at her and Kagome wanting to take her mind of Inuyasha took a drink of coke her mum had brought up for them all.

"Do you love him?" Ayumi asked.

Kagome nearly spat out her drink but tried not too and swallowed it best she could, "What?! No way, anyway I think he's still in love with his ex-girlfriend not that it matters as I'm already not interested." Kagome replied.

"Ex-girlfriend, who's she?" Eri asked.

"My cousin but anyway let's not—"

"You're cousin, you mean Kikyo! Wow..." Ayumi interrupted.

Kagome sighed, "Let's get off that subject... how's my old school?"

"Well we're all practicing for the upcoming exams that happen in some month's time. What about you?" Yuka asked.

"Well I am revising but it's kind of hard as they're teaching some things I haven't heard about at all." Kagome replied sighing.

"We'll be crossing our fingers for you." Ayumi said.

"Thanks guys." Kagome cried feeling herself smiling happily.

"No problem, so you wanna go out somewhere?" Eri asked suddenly.

"Huh where?" Kagome asked.

"Well we don't know." Ayumi replied, "We don't live here, you do so take us somewhere we can shop."

Kagome thought for a while and remembered Sango telling her that she and Miroku and Inuyasha had also gone into town today. Not wishing for her friend's to meet Miroku the pervert and Inuyasha the meanie she chose somewhere far away.

-X-

"Wow Kagome, it's so cool!" Yuka cried running up to a shop window and admiring the clothes inside.

"Yeah, I came around here to buy all my school things when I moved here." Kagome explained.

"Let's shop!" Ayumi shouted.

For the next two hours the four girls went into many different shops, bought many things and even went into a fast food restaurant to eat.

"This is delicious!" Eri exclaimed biting into her burger.

"Yeah..." Kagome replied not as keen at eating the greasy food.

"Hey guys guess what, last weekend..." Ayumi began.

Kagome didn't hear much else as she gazed out of the window looking at the clouds; suddenly something came to her attention and threw itself against the window.

Kagome screamed, nearly leaping out of her skin and making many people in the building look at her.

Kagome put her hand over her beating heart and stared wide eyed at the unexpected half-demon Inuyasha gazing at her through the window. His face was basically pressed against it and his golden eyes were staring at Kagome.

"Who's that?!" Yuka asked.

"Hey look at the dog ears." Ayumi said pointing.

Inuyasha pulled away and Kagome then noticed Sango and Miroku behind him, the only thing she felt at the moment was shock. Sango had said they were shopping at the other side of town so why were they here.

Kagome began feeling nervous as the trio entered the shop and came up to them.

"Hiya Kagome." Sango said smiling.

"Hi... Sango." Kagome replied nervously.

"You know these people?" Eri asked.

"Huh? Oh yeah..." Kagome replied, "This is Sango, Miroku and Inuyasha. Remember, I told you about them."

"They're them?" Ayumi asked, "Then this must be..." she said pointing to Inuyasha, "...the demon..."

Inuyasha snorted, "Half-demon actually."

"Oh sorry." Ayumi replied nervously.

"Pease join us." Yuka offered.

"Really, why how generous." Miroku replied sitting on the end and moving very close to Eri.

"Tell me do you have a boyfriend?" he asked suddenly making Eri stare.

Sango suddenly pulled him by the ear and brought him in and sat down instead making him sit on the end away from Kagome's friends, meanwhile Inuyasha sat on the end a little away from Kagome.

"So are these your friends too Kagome?" Miroku asked looking at them dreamily.

"Uh huh..." Kagome replied nodding, "These are Eri, Yuka and Ayumi. My friend's from my old school."

"Really, well any friend of Kagome is a friend of mine." Sango explained smiling.

"Sango i thought you were shopping on the other side of town though?" Kagome asked.

"I had to come here because they didn't have what i wanted here." Sango replied then turning to Kagome's friends.

Kagome let out a sigh of relief as her two sets of friends began talking, well... expect Inuyasha, and she felt glad it was going well. However the sooner they left, the better...

"So Kagome..." Ayumi began making her look up, "Are you two a couple?" she asked gesturing to Inuyasha.

Kagome stared and knew full well she'd told Ayumi earlier on that he was already in love with his ex and that she must be asking just to tease her.

"What?!" Inuyasha shouted staring at her, "Don't make me laugh..."

Kagome looked at him then back to Ayumi, "No... as I said earlier..." she whispered the last part and made sure she knew she was annoyed.

As they continued to talk Kagome remembered that the previous time she had seen Inuyasha he had been taking her home after rescuing her from some teenage boys. She wondered if he had remembered that too when he had seen her.

-X-

As the group of teens made their way out Kagome went next to Inuyasha, "Hey Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha looked at her and said nothing.

"I just want to say thank you again." she murmured.

As they exited the doors he stopped walking and turned to her, "For what?"

Kagome twiddled with her fingers, "Well you know... for last night and all."

"Feh..." Inuyasha sighed, "That was nothing, and so drop it will you."

Kagome nodded slightly.

"Kagome we going?" Eri shouted.

Kagome nodded and walked over to them waving to her other friends as she did so.

"So what were you two talking about?" Yuka asked with a slight grin on her face.

"Nothing why?" Kagome asked confused.

"No reason..." Yuka continued shrugging.

-X-

For the rest of the day nothing interesting happened and before Kagome knew it was tea time on a Sunday.

-X-

"We'll see you Kagome." Yuka said hugging her at the door.

Her mum was now taking the girl's back to the bus station where they'd catch a lift home and be picked up by their families. Kagome would go but it was a small car and there wasn't really room for her.

"Yeah bye, make sure to chat to me on the computer." Kagome replied hugging them all back.

"We will and tell us if anything interesting happens over here as well." Eri added.

Kagome nodded and waved one last time as her friend's walked away and got in the car before driving off; with nothing more to do she closed the door and went upstairs to her room as Souta sat like a couch potato watching re-runs of Superman. **(A bit of a reflection to my baby brother lol!)**

-X-

Next day Kagome began her third week of school, nothing much happened except for Kouga hitting on her, Ayame warning her, Miroku also chatting her up at one point, Inuyasha shouting at her and well same old... same old...

However, something else happened on a Friday...

-X-

As Kagome walked out of the school after talking with Sango who was staying after school for a meeting with the school council with Miroku she suddenly noticed something.

At the gates she saw Inuyasha and to her surprise Kikyo talking to him aswell, she remembered her cousin telling her to back off and wondered if she was still angry with her for that weird reason.

As she moved closer she noticed Inuyasha turning away and Kikyo putting her arm out to grab his shoulder but he brushed her off and walked away leaving a lonely Kikyo on the pavement.

As Kagome went closer she stopped a metre away from Kikyo.

"Are you okay?" she asked.

Kikyo looked up at her and Kagome was shocked to see tears streaming down either cheek but then noticed anger in her eyes.

"Just leave me alone!" she cried before running away in the opposite direction Inuyasha had gone.

Kagome sighed. Yep... she was still angry with her.

**Another short chapter... oh well... Preview of next chapter.**

**Kagome's Part**

**Another week at Hanayome High and the pupils are in for a surprise when they realise they'll be acting out a play in front of an audience, what play will it be and who will get what parts? **

**Next time on Inuyasha High School Adventures!**


	11. Inuyasha's Part

**Note: Made mistake in last chapter preview, it's called Inuyasha's Part instead lol. Not Kagome's... sorry**

"...and so their in a few months time you see." Sango finished.

Kagome nodded after just being told when the exams were in this school by Sango.

"Thanks for telling me."

"No prob." Sango replied.

The two girls entered the classroom, on Friday they had been told by the headteacher a.k.a their teacher a.k.a Myouga that something interesting would be happening next week so everyone was quite eager to know what.

As Kagome sat down Kouga turned around and said something however Kagome didn't hear as she was too busy ignoring him and speaking to Kouga. She did however hear Kouga sigh and turn back around and was glad she finally knew how to make him stop hitting on her.

As the rest of the class and Myouga came into the class everyone remained silent and after he had done the register everyone was still eager to hear the news.

"Now class, as I said on Friday a big event will being taken place very soon." he began, "Now instead of me talking I'll let one of the members in the school council, who organised this, tell you about it... Sango if you please..."

"Yes Sir." Sango replied standing.

Kagome was shocked as when she had asked Sango if anything had been said in the council she had shrugged and said no... Boy was Kagome talking to her at break.

Sango stood in front of the class and took a deep breathe before talking, "The school council have been thinking of doing something to raise money for the school so we had one idea..." she explained, "...to do that we are going to hold..." she paused letting the suspense rise before continuing, "...a school pantomime!" she cried.

Whispers sounded around the class until Sango began talking again, "The play we'll be doing is Sleeping Beauty and auditions will start today so we can get this thing moving. I'm one of the judges so along with two other council members I'll get to decide who gets what part."

"Snow White!?" Kagome heard Inuyasha cry from behind her.

"So anyway good luck!" Sango shouted before getting back in her seat.

-X-

At break Kagome quickly caught Sango.

"Why didn't you tell me!" she demanded.

"We were sworn to secrecy by the council other wise we'd be tortured." Sango replied.

"Yeah... yeah..." Kagome murmured.

Inuyasha sighed as he walked with Miroku up to Sango and Kagome who were in the corridor.

"Hi guys." Sango said when they reached her, "Are you gonna audition?"

"Why of course I think I would make a great prince." Miroku replied smiling, "I would take the fair maiden's hand..." he said taking Sango's hand, "...and rescue her from the curse by giving her a lover's kiss..." he continued leaning towards Sango.

"Back off Princy." Sango replied hitting him on the head and pushing him away.

"What about you Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha looked at Kagome, "Oh please you think I'll audition? Yeah right..." he muttered.

"You better do!" Sango shouted taking a step towards him, "I've already visioned a perfect character for you!"

Inuyasha lifted an eyebrow, "Visioned?"

Sango nodded, "Yup and if you don't audition I'll just have to hunt you down..."

Inuyasha gulped, "Fine... I'll audition. Just make sure I don't get a big part."

Sango smiled and turned to Kagome, "And you're auditioning aren't you Kagome? I mean, you told me you took part in plays at your old school."

Kagome blinked, "What?! I can't... I mean... i... erm..." she stammered.

Sango smiled, "I'll see you all at dinner then in the drama studio where the auditions are, I'll be looking for you!" she said.

-X-

Inuyasha slumped against the wall outside the drama studio, how had he been dragged into this? He hated performing... but then again... it was better than being beaten up by Sango.

The doors suddenly opened and Miroku stepped outside with a sad look.

"So?" Inuyasha asked.

Miroku looked at him, "They said I'm the worst... even my beloved Sango has turned on me." he cried putting a hand over his heart.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes.

"My turn next!" Ayame shouted jumping up from one of the many chairs that were lined along the corridor for people to sit in.

Walking up to the door she called to Kouga who was further down.

"What?" he asked.

Ayame smiled and blew a kiss to him and giggled, "Let's hope we both get the main leads, that way we can kiss!" she said before disappearing inside.

Kouga stared and Inuyasha nearly laughed when he saw the fear in his eyes, Ayame was proberly the only person who frightened Kouga that much...

A few moments later Ayame came storming out muttering things that even I, the author can't write down.

Inuyasha watched her vanish and guessed she must have sung the song that she had done a few years ago. Inuyasha's sensitive ears had been in agony for weeks after hearing that and since then he always made sure to carry ear-plugs with him whenever he went to school... just in case...

Next up was the girl Kagome who quickly went inside.

Minutes later she came back out.

"So?" Inuyasha asked.

Kagome shrugged, "I'm not sure, they didn't say anything bad about me..." she explained.

Inuyasha stood against the wall for another fifteen minutes till he was finally called in.

-X-

Next day everyone was silent and ready to listen whilst Sango stood in front of the class with the sheet that said who'd got what. Because there was such a big difference in who was good and who was bad it had been very easy to pick who got what part.

Kikyo secretly crossed her fingers, when she had gone in they had said she was a good actress and she was hoping that if she did get the main lead, Inuyasha would be the one as Prince. That way she would be able to kiss Inuyasha and after that maybe they'd get together.

Unaware of what Kikyo was thinking Kagome sat in her seat very nervous of what part she had been given. Although she had talked to Sango before school she had refused to say anything at all.

"Right everyone, I've put the parts on the black board so you can all see." Sango explained rolling the blackboard till she got the part she wanted. Standing to the side she allowed everyone to see what parts they'd all got.

_Name__Part_

_Ayame - Wicked Witch_

_Kagome - Sleeping Beauty_

_Kagura - Queen _

_Kouga - Prince Charming_

_Kikyo - Fairy 1 _

_Miroku - Dancer 7_

_Inuyasha - King_

_Kanna - Helping Assistant_

_Sesshoumaru - Helping Assistant_

_Naraku - Helping Assistant_

Although some people hadn't auditioned because this was a class with a council member in it everyone had to be involved. So if you didn't have a part you still had to help out with the costumes and things. These people were the ones at the bottom of the list. Most of the main parts were in this class however because Sango had managed to persuade the other judges...

Around the entire class were moans and the only person celebrating was Kouga who instantly turned around to Kagome.

"Hope you're reading for the big finale on the night."

Kagome felt all hope fly through the window and put her head on the table asking God why he had punished her so.

Meanwhile Ayame was furious, "Wicked Witch?! That's not fair! Why can't I be Sleeping Beauty!"

-X-

As the bell went and everyone began leaving the class Kagome came over to Sango.

"You coming?" she asked trying to forget about the pantomime parts for now.

"I'll catch you up." Sango replied going to her seat.

As everyone left only Sango and Miroku were left.

"Hey Sango how come I'm a mere dancer? All I do is stand in the background..." Miroku stated when Sango reached him,

Sang sighed, "It didn't go how I planned... Kouga wasn't meant to be Prince Charming..."

"What about me!?" Miroku cried.

"Forget about you Miroku!" Sango shouted back, "I can't let Kouga take the main lead! Inuyasha was meant to get that!"

Miroku's eyes widened, "But that'd mean Inuyasha and Kagome would have to... kiss..."

Sango smiled and nodded, "Exactly."

"But...why would you do that?" Miroku asked confsued.

"Because..." Sango replied, "It's obvious the two have something more going on. All they need is a push in the right direction..."

Miroku wasn't convinced, "I don't get it, the two are hardly friends never mind lovers. Anyway what about my part!?"

Sango glared at him, "Just forget about you for a second! Anyway... I have to go find Kouga..."

"What for?" Miroku asked.

"I think we need to talk for a bit..." Sango replied smiling slightly.

Miroku gulped, "I know that look..."

-X-

Kagome waited with Inuyasha at the table and when she saw Miroku coming to them was confsued that Sango wasn't there.

"Sango's just going to fetch something." Miroku said before she could ask.

"Oh right." Kagome replied.

-X-

Sango saw her target ahead, Kouga was walking along (with Ayame following) outside and was heading for some steps quite far ahead.

Sango creeped ahead and put the banana skin on the floor **(sorry it's something so old...) **and quickly retreated and hid behind a tree trunk.

Peeking her head around she watched as Kouga walked to the steps and stepped on the banana skin...

-X-

Kagome sighed and looked at her watch, where was Sango?

"I'm gonna go get her." Kagome explained standing up from the table.

"There's no need, she'll be here any second!" Miroku suddenly blurted out.

Kagome shook her head, "Even so I'm going. See ya!"

Walking down the corridor she suddenly saw a commotion outside and going to get a better look saw a group of people huddled around some steps.

Suddenly something caught her eye, looking around she saw what appeared to be Sango's head from behind a tree trunk. Going over to it she looked behind to see it was Sango.

"What are you doing?" Kagome asked.

Sango flinched when she suddenly appeared, "N...nothing!" she blurted back.

Kagome stared and looked back to the commotion far off, "What's happened?"

"Huh? Oh Kouga slipped on a banana skin and fell down the stairs and hurt himself." Sango replied.

Kagome raised an eyebrow, "How come you know so much even though you've been here?"

"Erm... well... I saw it... from behind here..." Sango stuttered.

Although Kagome was suspicious she gave in and let it drop.

-X-

Next lesson after dinner everyone was now aware of Kouga's falling, in the class Ayame was also absent as she was looking after Kouga in the hospital... much to his dislike...

"Now class Sango tells me she wants to say something." Myouga explained gesturing to Sango.

Sango nodded and came to the front of the class, "It turns out Kouga has unfortunately broken his leg..."

Although Kagome wasn't sure, at this point she could swear she saw a bit oh happiness in Sango's eyes.

"...and because of this he can't take part in the play..." Sango continued.

Kagome knew already this was going to happen and was quite happy she wasn't kissing him anymore although she knew it bad to think that.

"...so as the new prince charming we're having Inuyasha!" Sango cried.

Kagome felt her heart thud and turned around to see Inuyasha who was also staring.

"WHAAAAAT!?" Inuyasha shouted leaping up and staring at Sango, "You can't be serious!?"

Kagome turned back around to Sango.

"Well I am. So Miroku will be taking your part as King in the play." Sango explained.

Miroku leapt up at this, "Yes I'm not a dancer!"

Inuyasha glared and growled at him making his sit down and turned his attention back to Sango, "And what if I refuse?"

Sango smiled, "If you refuse I'll be coming for you after school wherever you are."

Kagome looked at Myouga and was quite surprised to see he wasn't even bothered when Sango said this.

Inuyasha growled and slumped back in his seat.

"Well now that's sorted I'll allow Headteacher Myouga to get on with the lesson." Sango said walking back to her seat.

-X-

Kikyo felt heart thumping, if Inuyasha was the prince then that meant... that meant he'd be kissing Kagome...

Kikyo turned her head slightly to see Kagome looking at the front of the class without a care. She looked further back to see Inuyasha slumped in his seat looking slightly annoyed.

Kikyo looked back and stared at her desk; if that was the case then... she'd have to move faster than she planned. But did he still love her? He hadn't showed it when she had spoken to him after school on Friday.

_"Erm... Inuyasha?"_

_"Mmm?" Inuyasha asked staring at her._

_Kikyo took a big breathe, "Would you like to study sometime... together?" _

_Inuyasha's eyes widened, "I... er... I'll think about it." he replied turning around._

_Kikyo quickly grabbed his shoulder not wanting him to leave yet he turned his head to look back at her._

_"What?" he asked._

_Kikyo thought of something to say, "I'll... erm... tell me your answer on Monday kay?" _

_Inuyasha stared at her a minute longer making her feel even more nervous before he turned back around and walked away._

Kikyo remembered shortly after that her cousin coming to her; she felt her blood boil thinking that Inuyasha liked her cousin more than her.

Clenching her fists she promised herself she'd make Inuyasha her's first.

-X-

Kagome sighed as she sat on her bed in her room, so Inuyasha was now the prince? That meant...

Kagome felt herself blush at the thought of Inuyasha kissing her. Shaking her head to get the thought out of her mind... at least it was better than kissing Kouga at least.

Kagome then remembered her cousin and wondered how she'd feel about this... she sure wasn't going to be happy... Kagome bowed her head thinking of all the upcoming things. High school sure was complicated...

**Yawn Sooo tired, haven't slept for ages. Sorry people but I'll have to stop there, I would upload another chapter tonight but so tired. Anyway here's a preview of next chapter...**

**An Upcoming Play**

**School life becomes busier as everyone begins getting ready for the play, with Kagome now forced to spend more time with Inuyasha to rehearse what will happen? With Kikyo around things are sure to be interesting...**

**Next Time on Inuyasha High School Adventures!**


	12. An Upcoming Play

"Here." Kanna murmured so quiet Kagome could only just here.

"Thanks!" Kagome replied smiling as she took the bag with her clothes in from her.

It was now a week since Inuyasha had been appointed the prince and everyone had been very busy since. Most of the classes had been dismissed because of the play and Kagome had stayed after school quite a lot due to rehearsing. Kagome was rather enjoying the play, they hadn't yet learned all the parts and one part which Kagome was nervous about was the scene in where Inuyasha was meant to kiss her. No one had brought that scene into conversation yet due to the fact that Inuyasha had threatened to punch anyone who did. Today was a dress up day where everyone tried on the clothes they'd be wearing on the actual night of the play.

Taking the clothes she'd be wearing Kagome went into the changing rooms and got dressed.

"Kagome come on!" Sango cried from outside who had made Kagome promise that she was the first to see the costume.

"C...coming." Kagome replied shyly.

Peeping a head out of the changing room door she saw Sango.

"Let's see then!" she exclaimed.

Kagome bit her lip and finally walked out fully with her cheeks rather red.

"Wow!" Sango cried staring in admiration.

Kagome was wearing a long blue gown that reached just above the floor and allowed you to see the blue slipper-like shoes on her feet. The gown had two puffy like sleeve things on the shoulders leaving the arms bear. Kagome was also wearing a plastic golden tiara on her head.

"Is it really alright?" Kagome asked.

Sango nodded, "Yes! Yes, here's the other dress. I just want to see what it looks like on you."

Kagome sighed and hesitantly took the other clothing and resumed into the changing rooms.

Because Kagome had the main part she also had a white gown which was meant to be a wedding dress for the finale of the play.

Putting it on Kagome went outside and showed it off...

-X-

Inuyasha stood inside the boy's changing rooms with his arms folded, the clothes he was meant to wear were next to him and he refused to wear them. Miroku had already worn his king outfit a day before so Inuyasha didn't know what he looked like but unfortunately Miroku would get to see his costume.

"Inuyasha!" cried a voice.

Inuyasha looked to the door to see Miroku's head peeping in.

"What?!" Inuyasha snarled.

"You need to try the outfit on so the dressing up department knows if it's a fit or not." he replied.

"I'm not trying on this gay outfit!" Inuyasha snarled.

Miroku sighed, "In that case I'll go tell Sango shall i?" he said disappearing.

Inuyasha felt his heart thump and quickly darted outside to see Miroku walking away, in a hurry he leapt forward and pushed him to the ground keeping his arm behind him in a lock so he couldn't move.

"Don't you dare!" Inuyasha growled.

Inuyasha saw Miroku smile slightly, "Let me go and get changed then."

Inuyasha growled slightly and after a while gave in and got off him.

Miroku stood back up, "No one has to even see it besides me, and all I need to do is find out if it fits so I can tell the people who are in charge of the clothes."

Inuyasha glared for a moment before vanishing into the changing rooms, a few minutes later Miroku knocked on the door.

"You coming out?!"

"You coming in!" was the response.

Miroku sighed and knew Inuyasha wouldn't come out where people could see him so he went in however as soon as he saw Inuyasha he burst out laughing.

"This is exactly the reason I refused to where this crap!" Inuyasha shouted.

Inuyasha had been forced to where some tight black pants with black boots, a blue shirt that was more like a short dress with a belt at the waist and to make things even worse Inuyasha had been forced to where a red cape. In short he absolutely loathed it!

"You're right, you do look gay!" Miroku blurted out nearly falling on the floor out of laughter.

Inuyasha snarled, "I'm not wearing this, tell the idiotic people who made this that they can fuck off!"

Miroku's laughing slowly subsided and he managed to say, "Sorry but it does fit so you'll have to... you'll have to wear it..."

Inuyasha clenched his fists and shouted so loud the whole school could hear it, "ARRRRRGHHHHHHHH!"

-X-

Kagome stopped in her tracks, "What was that?"

Sango shrugged.

By now Kagome was in her normal school uniform and returning to the dram studio where they would be rehearsing. Until the actual night no one would see anybody else's costumes unless that person wanted them too so everyone was unaware of what others were wearing.

Entering the drama studio she went up to Kanna who was helping out with the costumes and returned both sets of clothes, "Thanks Kanna, they both fit perfectly."

Kanna merely nodded and took them elsewhere.

"Quiet kid." Sango stated.

Minutes later Miroku and Inuyasha came in and came over to the two.

"Hi guys, how was the costume?" Sango asked.

Inuyasha didn't answer and Miroku spoke instead, "It's like it was made for him!"

Inuyasha growled slightly and started walking off.

"Where you going?" Miroku called.

Inuyasha continued walking but shouted back, "Away from you lot!"

-X-

Inuyasha sighed as he sat on the steps outside, no one else was currently outside as it was actually during lesson time. The only good thing about this play was that Inuyasha got to miss classes.

Inuyasha thought back to his part, he couldn't believe he had to kiss Kagome... KAGOME!

_Fucking council committee... _Inuyasha though blaming them for putting him as the part of the prince.

Inuyasha had kissed plenty of girls already but they couldn't expect him to kiss someone in front of hundred of people, never mind it being a girl who he wasn't exactly friendly with to begin with.

For some reason Inuyasha remembered the time in the night club weeks ago when Kagome had been dared to kiss him and she had chosen chicken. Well at least there was some good news... she didn't want to kiss him either.

"Oh hi Inuyasha." spoke a voice.

Inuyasha turned to see Kikyo standing there, when had she come? Usually Inuyasha could tell whenever someone was near but for some reason he had never been able to do that with Kikyo.

"Hi..." Inuyasha replied quite startled.

"Mind if I sit down with you?" she asked.

Inuyasha shrugged and looked back in front of him whilst she sat next to him, the last time he had spoken with Kikyo had been when she had asked him to study with her at the school gates. At the time Inuyasha had been confused and had said he would think about it. Although he wanted to study with her he just couldn't find himself to say yes. Since she was his ex he found it a bit painful at the thought of being in a room so close with her...

"Have you thought about my question?" Kikyo suddenly asked.

Inuyasha looked at her, "I... erm... I don't know..." he stuttered.

"Oh..." Kikyo replied looking at the floor.

Inuyasha couldn't think of anything to say so he stayed quiet too.

"What do you think about the play?" Kikyo suddenly asked.

"Huh?" Inuyasha said looking back up to see her looking at him too.

"Well... about kissing my cousin. What you think of it?"

Inuyasha blinked and replied, "Well... I dunno... not exactly excited about it is all I can say..."

Kikyo continued to stare and Inuyasha looked away for a minute however when he looked back he was startled to see that her face was now closer to his.

"Inuyasha." a voice suddenly shouted.

Both Inuyasha and Kikyo flinched at the voice and moved away from one another as the person who had called him came around a corner.

"Inuyasha i... oh sorry to interrupt."

Inuyasha looked to see Ayame.

"You're not interrupting anything." Inuyasha explained standing up, "What do you want?"

"You're needed in the drama studio." Ayame explained, "I'll see you there." she continued before running off.

"Guess I'll see you around." Kikyo said.

Inuyasha turned back around to see Kikyo walking away, "_Kikyo..."_ he whispered.

-X-

"With who!?" Sango shouted.

"He was with Kikyo, what's the big deal?" Miroku asked.

The two of them were in an empty classroom and after Miroku had told Sango about spotting Inuyasha with Kikyo outside of a window she had gone mental.

"Because Kikyo is his ex and how am I meant to get him with Kagome if he's she's hanging around with him?" Sango cried out.

Miroku lifted an eyebrow, "Sango you know I think you've been shouting too much and it's done something to your head because Kagome and Inuyasha have nothing going on."

Sango shook her head, "No I'm sure I saw them once looking at one another in a dreamy way."

"Huh when?" Miroku asked.

Sango thought for a bit, "At your party I think."

Miroku sweatdropped, "I think the way they were looking at one another with hate rather than love..."

Sango frowned at him, "Well I think their good together so unless you don't help you won't get one metre next to me."

Miroku flinched, "Let's go find them then!" he cried getting hold of Sango and pulling her along.

-X-

A few weeks later on a Wednesday Kagome sat in her room nervously, tonight was the night of the play... Everyone knew all their lines off by heart now more or less and they had rehearsed every scene except the kissing one which was being saved till the actual play.

Kagome sighed and looked at the clock, it was already 5.45 and she had to be there by 6.15 as the play started ay 7.00.

Sighing Kagome stood up and looked in the mirror at herself, she would do this! Confident she ran downstairs and once saying goodbye to her mum who was coming to see the play ran outside with many thoughts swirling through her head...

**Hmmm... Just listening to a song called 'We Are' by Ana Johnson and it's given me some good idea's for some upcoming chapters . Anyways preview is below...**

**Night of the Play**

**It's finally night of the play; everyone now sees other's costumes and scenes that haven't been done before are now to be acted out. Will Inuyasha be able to kiss Kagome on stage and will Kikyo try to stop it or not?**

**Next Time on Inuyasha High School Adventures!**


	13. Night of the Play

Kagome walked into the changing rooms to see all of the girls who were in the pantomime also getting changed. In the corner she saw Ayame pouting at her costumes, because she was the wicked witch she was wearing a long black and purple gown and a weird looking hat with horns on either side of it.

"Cutting it close ain't you?"

Kagome looked to see Kagura in her 'queen' outfit which was a long lilac dress.

"Nice dress Kagura." Kagome replied.

"Yeah right it's repulsive!" Kagura said making a face.

Kagome got her blue dress out and began getting changed, when she had her gown on and was just putting her tiara on she spotted Kikyo.

Kikyo was dressed in a red dress, red shoes and had red ribbon in her hair as she was one of the fairies. The two girls she was chatting with were in identical clothing except they were in green and blue and were obviously the other two fairies.

Once dressed Kagome went outside to see Sango talking with some other girls who were helping with make-up.

"Kagome over here!" Sango called seeing her.

Kagome walked over, "Hi."

One of the girls spoke, "Hi I'm Hirai, come with me and I'll put your make-up on."

Kagome nodded and followed the girl.

-X-

Inuyasha stood in his costume in the changing room; many boys who were playing supporting roles were also inside. The only other main male part was the king being played by Miroku.

"Whatcha think?" Miroku said strutting to Inuyasha.

Inuyasha looked and was rather jealous to see Miroku dressed in a black shirt and black pants with a golden crown on his head. Compared to Inuyasha he looked normal...

Inuyasha merely mumbled.

Suddenly the door opened to reveal a boy however he soon shut it without entering, Inuyasha then suddenly noticed an object jumping around and realised it to be Myouga.

"Everyone come around please!" Myouga shouted

Inuyasha sat on a seat with all the others.

Once everyone was quiet Myouga continued, "Now it's 6.45 so I'd like you all to get going please to the make-up department where the girls will do any last touches. From there you'll be going to start the play, I want you all to do your best tonight. Kaede is telling the girl's this aswell so you should all put on a brilliant performance! Now go..."

Inuyasha hesitantly followed everyone.

-X-

Kagome heard everyone clapping as the king, queen and other random people went on stage. She began feeling her nerves rise, when someone wasn't on stage they were kept in a nearby classroom which had a TV that linked to a cam recorder in the drama studio. This way the people who weren't on stag could easily tell when their cue was.

**(I'm actually kinda basing this on something that happened to me, few weeks ago my school did a pantomime on Beauty and the Beast and we all waited in a classroom and watched the play on the TV. For those who want to know I played a villager/dancer/phantom. I wasn't a big part but I did have to change four more times than anyone else! I'm now an expert at quick changes! )**

As the play began all the audience were silent and clapped, cheered and laughed at the right moments. Kagome didn't actually go on for a few scenes and Inuyasha wasn't due till a while either. Kagome then noticed he wasn't in here and stood up and went to Sango who was in the doorway.

"Where's Inuyasha?" she asked.

"He's claims he's just 'trimming' his costume." Sango replied with an unsure look.

As if on queue Inuyasha came from around the corner and Kagome saw his costume for the first time and had to force herself not to giggle.

"Inuyasha you ruined the costume!" Sango shouted when he reached them.

"Shut up I just shortened the supposedly shirt from a dress so it actually resembles a shirt." he replied.

Kagome then noticed that the end of his shirt was slightly frayed.

"And you're cape?" Sango asked.

"It's... erm... I left it at home..." Inuyasha replied.

-X-

Meanwhile in another place in a rubbish dump a man who was looking around it cried out.

"Wow a cape! It'll do perfect for some clean underwear!"

-X-

"Oh really?" Sango said.

Inuyasha nodded then looked at Kagome, "See your costume is alright where as mine is more like for some gay stripper."

Kagome didn't reply as to not knowing what to say.

Suddenly the trio were startled at the sound of a voice.

"Beauty you're on any minute!" shouted a boy down the corridor who seemed out of breathe.

Kagome nodded and quickly ran as fast as she could in her dress and shoes.

-X-

When Kagome came on stage she was shocked to see how many people were actually in the audience, at the back she suddenly saw a large sign saying 'Go Kagome!' and realised her brother Souta holding it with her mum sitting next to it. Kagome sweatdropped but quickly turned her concentration back to the task at hand and began to say her lines with the other actors/actresses on stage.

As the night went on and the interval soon came and all the people in the play were in the classroom with refreshments such as orange juice and biscuits for them.

Kagome suddenly spotted Kikyo coming next to her to grab a biscuit, when she picked it up Kagome quickly spoke.

"You were good on stage."

Kikyo stopped and without turning around murmured back, "You too..." before continuing on.

Kagome sighed and was still upset that her cousin hated her because of some dumb reason.

-X-

Kikyo walked out of the room and felt herself feeling upset, very soon Inuyasha would be kissing Kagome on stage and there was nothing at all she could do... nothing at all...

Suddenly as she was walking along the corridor she tripped over and fell on the floor.

Rubbing her leg and getting back up she looked to see she'd tripped up over a wire that was barely together anyway and was now in two pieces. Feeling guilty she looked around to see no one and quickly began walking away... after all the wire couldn't be that important...

-X-

As the play continued the audience cheered and everything was going well until the kissing scene came close...

As nearly everyone sat in the classroom except Inuyasha and Kagome they watched the play.

As a spotlight shone on Kagome who was pretending to be asleep on a bed the school had borrowed Inuyasha slowly entered from behind. Everyone leaned in closer to the television to get a better look except one person...

Kikyo refused to watch the scene and was standing at the other side of the room till it was over. Even if they did kiss it meant nothing... she would still make Inuyasha her's once more...

-X-

Kagome opened her eyes slightly but made sure they were closed enough so the audience couldn't tell.

From nearby she saw Inuyasha moving closer and felt her heart thumping faster and faster...

As Inuyasha said his lines to the audience she gulped and it seemed as if time was going in slow motion... when Inuyasha finished his sentence he turned and walked over to the side of the bed on which Kagome lay on.

As he inched closer and closer Kagome felt her pulse racing and shut her eyes tightly.

After a moment or so however when nothing happened she was about to open her eyes when suddenly a loud pain enforced on her head. Her eyes flew open and she sat up and rubbed her head... she then noticed it was pitch black however and could hear Inuyasha mumbling...

-X-

"What are you doing Riku!?" Inari cried when it went dark on stage just as the two were about to kiss.

"I don't know what's happened." Riku replied in a nervous turn.

"I told you hundreds of time that as soon as you turn the white light out you're meant to put the three other lights on with that button."

"It isn't working!" Riku replied.

Inari sighed and pushed the button and it was true it wasn't working, panick spread through him as the audience began getting restless and talking.

Not wanting to cause distress Inari flicked the white light on but cursed when it shone on Kagome and Inuyasha in the positions they were in at the moment...

-X-

Suddenly the light flew back on and Kagome realised the audience could see her again when she was rubbing her head and Inuyasha was stood up clenching his fists and punching a nearby wall in frustration.

"Erm..." Kagome began...

The light went off again and from nearby a voice whispered, "_Come on!_"

Not wanting to refuse Kagome quickly felt her way through the dark until she was off the stage and heard Inuyasha following behind.

The two followed the voice till they were on the corridor and Kagome realised it as Miroku.

"What happened?" Miroku asked.

"I don't know I was just waiting when **he** head butted me!" Kagome replied pointing at Inuyasha.

"It wasn't my fault!" Inuyasha shouted, "How was I supposed to know how close I was when the lights suddenly went off?"

Kagome frowned, "Great the play's ruined!"

"I think someone's on stage apologising now. Anyway, we're continuing the play so come on..."

"We don't have to do the scene again do we?" Kagome asked not wanting to go through all those nerves again...

"No we're skipping it." Miroku explained.

"Yes!"

Kagome turned around at Inuyasha who was holding his hands in the air.

"You don't have to be so happy you know!" she cried.

Inuyasha dropped his hands and shrugged.

Kagome sighed and could only be glad it was now over...

-X-

Kikyo stood on the corridor, when the others had been watching the TV they had suddenly gasped and started talking. When Kikyo had come to find out what she had been rather surprised but later on very glad the two hadn't kissed one another. When the lighting crew had come in the classroom they had explained what had gone wrong and Kikyo had wondered if it had had something to do with the wire she had tripped over... oh well...

"Kikyo come on we're doing the finale where we're all on stage!" cried a voice.

Kikyo looked to see her friend Misuzu who was in the make-up team calling her, nodding she went over.

-X-

Inuyasha sighed as everyone waited to the side of the stage ready to go in for the finale, Inuyasha was meant to walk in with Kagome but she was nowhere in site. Because they were last in he was at the back for now.

"Look!" Miroku said nudging Inuyasha.

Inuyasha looked to where he was directing to see Sango coming in followed by a girl in a large white gown that trailed along the floor, on her hands were tow white gloves which left the fingers bear and came half-way between the hand and elbow. In her hair was a flowery headband with a veil that came down the back.

"Hi guys." Kagome said when she met them.

"Wow!" Miroku replied.

"You look... nice..." Inuyasha muttered.

"Thanks... I think." Kagome said with a slightly unsure look.

"Ready?" shouted a voice somewhere near the front of the group of actors and actresses, "Good then go!"

As the music played everyone slowly began to make their way in, when it reached Inuyasha and Kagome someone came up to them.

"Hold hands or something!" the girl cried.

Inuyasha and Kagome looked at one another and with an awkward glance linked arms and finally made their way onto stage. All the audience whistled and cheered as they made their way in and bowed in front of them.

Suddenly Kagome noticed a boy who she remembered to be in the costumes department right in front of the sage with a bunch of roses in his hand.

Kagome realised what he meant and went and bent down to take them off, thanking him as she did so. Standing back up she went and stood next to Inuyasha once more and as the music began everyone began to sing...

**(This is the song we actually sang for our finale in our pantomime and here are the lyrics )**

_We're getting married in the morning_

_Ding dong, the bells are gonna chime_

_Pull out the stoppa'_

_Let's have a whoppa'_

_And get me to the church on time..._

As they sang it again Kagome found herself smiling as the audience too joined in with the singing and began clapping in time with the rhythm.

Filled with happiness Kagome sung her heart out, when the play was finally finished and they went off-stage she felt slightly disappointed that they were only doing the play once...

-X-

As they all entered the classroom once more everyone cheered and hugged one another.

As Sango stood on a chair so everyone could see her she shouted, "Let's all give everyone a round of applause!"

Everyone cheered, clapped and even whistled until Sango continued.

"And I think I speak for everyone when I say this... Let's party!"

The music suddenly started and for a celebration everyone began to cheer and dance to it.

Kagome however stood in the doorway already dressed and smiled before turning away only to see Inuyasha (also now dressed in normal clothes).

"Inuyasha?" she murmured.

"Where you going?" he asked.

"My mum's waiting for me." Kagome replied.

Inuyasha merely nodded, "See you then."

Kagome passed by him and as she was walking heard Inuyasha say, "Well done."

Turning around she saw no trace of him however and guessed it was her imagination...

-X-

Back at home Kagome lay tiredly in her bed just about to drift off to sleep. As she gently began to close her eyes she thought back to the play and knew she would remember it for a long time...

**Again done... Now I know Kagome and Inuyasha didn't actually kiss but be patient as when it comes it'll be worth it... I think... Anyway don't hate mail me please.**

**P.S. – Note on one of my reviews, I know people that there are quite a lot of spelling mistakes. But bear with me as my Microsoft word doesn't actually underline my mistakes in red so I can't tell. I do read every chapter once but as expected I will miss some... Anyway if something is so wrong it doesn't make sense just say so and I'll check it out and reply. After finishing this story I am going to repost each chapter with the spell-chucked ones.**

**Preview...**

**One Year Anniversary**

**Next week on Monday at school Kagome misses her first lesson and when she does appear seems to be acting strange. Why is she so sad? Why does she refuse to come with her friends after school? And where does she go instead? **

**Next time on Inuyasha High School Adventures**

**NOTE: As soon as i upload this chapter i'll be going through the chapters and checking spelling and also putting '-X-' where it needs to...**


	14. One Year Anniversary

Inuyasha stretched his arms up and yawned as he entered the school doors. It was already half an hour since school started and Inuyasha had woken up late due to his alarm "accidentally" breaking the previous day when he had smashed it into pieces when it went off.

Opening the door to the classroom he got ready to have a speech by Myouga.

"Inuyasha you're finally here I see..." Myouga said looking up at the late pupil.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes and made his way to his seat as Myouga continued to ramble about things he'd heard a hundred times over anyway.

As he sat down he was quite surprised to see Kagome's seat absent, was she ill?

"...and don't let it happen again!" Myouga finished.

"Yeah whatever." Inuyasha replied.

Myouga gave him a stern look before chalking himself and jumping onto the board. **(I wish I could see him doing that lol!)**

-X-

At break Inuyasha met up with Sango and Miroku.

"Hey Sango where's Kagome?" Inuyasha asked as they sat at a table in the dining hall.

Sango shrugged, "I dunno, I thought you might know."

"Why would I know?" Inuyasha asked, now the confused one.

"Never mind..." Sango replied.

Inuyasha sighed and slumped in his chair.

-X-

When break was over the trio went into class a few minutes before the bell went only to see Kagome in her seat.

Inuyasha looked at her only to sense some sadness around her and knew that Sango and Miroku felt it too.

"Kagome!" Sango cried running to her.

Inuyasha followed behind with Miroku and everyone sat in their seats around Kagome.

"Where were you?" Sango asked.

Kagome turned in her seat so she was facing Sango, "I was just talking with Kaede is all."

"Bout' what?" Inuyasha asked suddenly.

Kagome stared at him looking quite surprised he'd talked then replied, "Nothing much just about the exams."

Inuyasha could still sense the sadness around her and exchanged a glance with Miroku and Sango letting him know they felt it for certain aswell.

"Oh Kagome?" Sango asked, "Wanna come get something to eat after school with us?"

Inuyasha watched as she flinched and wondered why, lifting an eyebrow he listened closely.

"I can't... I'm sorry." Kagome replied looking away so as to avoid their eyes.

"How come? If it's your mum then—" Miroku began.

"It's not that!" Kagome interrupted looking back at them but she then stared at the ground, "I just need to go somewhere else is all..."

Curious Inuyasha asked, "Where?"

Kagome looked back up and stared for a moment then smiled, "Oh I'm just visiting someone is all."

Inuyasha was about to speak again when the bell cut him off and Kagome turned back around in her seat as the rest of the class made their way in.

-X-

As the bell went Inuyasha stood up and went to the side of the door with Miroku who was waiting for Sango. By now everyone had already left and it seemed that the four of them were always the last out; even the teacher went out before them.

"I'll see you tomorrow then Kagome!" Sango said walking with her to the door.

Kagome nodded, "Bye."

With a wave Kagome went down the corridor and by now Inuyasha knew she was going to the lockers as she always did at the end of school before leaving.

"Come on guys!" Sango shouted going through the door when Kagome had disappeared.

"Where to?" Miroku asked.

"Well aren't you wondering where Kagome is going?" Sango replied.

Inuyasha and Miroku looked at one another then back at Sango.

"Well yeah but.—" Inuyasha began.

"Then let's go!" Sango interrupted before turning and running down the corridor already.

Inuyasha sighed and he and Miroku quickly chased Sango.

-X-

The three hid behind the trunk of a tree outside and waited till they spotted Kagome coming out of the school and walking till she went outside the school gates.

"Go!" Sango whispered.

The three quickly ran and peeped around the corner seeing Kagome just vanish around another building.

All together they continued to follow Kagome, making sure not to get caught, until they lost sight of her around a corner.

With one last run they turned around the corner only to stop in their tracks as they came face to face with Kagome who was standing on the pavement staring at them.

"I knew someone was following me!" she cried.

The three of them sweat dropped.

"We just wanted to know why you were upset." Sango explained.

"Upset?" Kagome asked.

"Yeah I mean come on it was easy to tell when we first saw you." Inuyasha replied.

Kagome stared for a moment then dropped her head, "Please go away..."

"No!" Sango shouted.

Kagome looked back up and the three continued to stare her down, determined to not leave.

"Fine but please... don' tell anyone else." Kagome finally murmured turning and walking on.

The three continued to follow till they turned another corner some time later and they all stopped dead in the tracks as Kagome continued to walk on.

"Cemetery?" Sango asked looking at the gates to the graveyard before them.

The three then noticed that Kagome had gone on ahead and quickly went forward only to see her standing in front of a particular head stone.

Walking closer they stopped a metre away as she kneeled down and put her hands together, obviously praying.

Neither of them could say anything to say and merely stared till she stood back up.

"Today..." she whispered, "...is the one year anniversary of my father."

"I'm sorry..." Miroku said.

Sango and Inuyasha nodded too.

Kagome smiled, "It's okay..." taking a deep breathe she said, "I'm just going to go to a nearby shop we passed earlier and get some white roses... he loved those..."

"It's alright, we'll get them!" Sango shouted grabbing Miroku's arm and running off before Kagome could protest.

-X-

"What are you doing?" Miroku asked not able to pull away.

"This is the perfect chance for those two to get closer..." Sango replied.

Miroku sighed at his girlfriend's obsession and allowed himself to be pulled away.

-X-

Kagome kneeled back down at the grave and began to clean it and take away the wilted flowers.

Kagome felt Inuyasha staring at her the whole time but ignored him and continued to clean her father's grave.

"I'm sorry."

"Huh?" Kagome asked looking up at Inuyasha, "Oh don't be please! I'm not..." she said smiling.

Kagome stood back up smiling best she could, "Anyway you didn't know him so that's okay..."

Inuyasha nodded gently, "Is this why you missed first lessons today?"

Kagome looked back at the grave.

"I see..." Inuyasha replied.

Kagome continued to stare at the white grave before her, a photo of her father had been put in it and it showed him smiling with his brown hair just covering his eyes. Looking at it brought back memories and Kagome tried to keep back the tears.

"He died... one year ago..." Kagome whispered ever so quietly, so quiet she was sure Inuyasha wouldn't hear.

"Right..."

Kagome's eyes widened when she realised he did hear and for some reason she felt she could actually tell Inuyasha about her father.

"He was in a car crash when he was on his way to work... I was really upset. I even refused to go to school every again..." Kagome explained smiling slightly, "...I'm actually half-glad you guys came because its times like these I get really upset..."

-X-

"Why are you telling me this?" Inuyasha asked quite surprised she was opening herself up so easily.

Kagome looked at him and Inuyasha was surprised to see tears flowing down her cheeks. Last time she had cried in front of him...

Inuyasha suddenly got a flashback of when he had saved Kagome from those teenagers the night they had gone to the club and she had cried when he had rescued her.

Despite crying Kagome smiled again, "I guess I just feel I can tell you these things..."

Inuyasha's eyes widened and he felt himself blushing but he quickly turned around to hide it, "Feh... we haven't even known one another that long!"

Although he couldn't see her he knew she was staring at him and smiling, why did she smile at such times?

"Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha turned around to look at her again and noticed she was no longer crying.

"Thank you..." she said.

Inuyasha opened his mouth to reply when he was stopped.

"We're back!"

Both of them looked to see Sango and Miroku running to them with a big bunch of white roses in Sango's hands.

When they reached them Sango handed them to Kagome.

"Thanks." Kagome said.

"It's alright..." Sango replied.

Kagome put them down on the grave and murmured, "I'm still missing you father, I'm doing really well so thank you for watching over me."

Standing up she smiled at her friends and the four made their way out.

-X-

Five minutes later Inuyasha stopped in his tracks causing the other's too aswell.

"What is it Inuyasha?" Miroku asked.

Inuyasha looked at Kagome, "Say if you've moved from up north how come your father's grave is here?"

Sango and Miroku too looked at Kagome at this.

Kagome replied, "We transported the grave."

"What?!" Inuyasha cried.

Sango and Miroku too seemed shocked at this.

"What's the big deal?" Kagome asked confused.

"You moved a body all the way here?" Miroku asked.

"Body?" Kagome asked, "What body?"  
"Your fathers!" Sango shouted.

Kagome thought for a bit before realising what they meant and began to giggle slightly.

"Why are you laughing!?" Inuyasha shouted.

Kagome stopped and smiled, "There was no body, it was just ashes buried in a pot."

"Pot?" Sango, Miroku and Inuyasha asked all at the same time.

"But the grave... you mean... no body..." Sango stammered.

Kagome nodded, "It was just for the ashes."

"But it was huge!" Inuyasha shouted.

It was true too, the gravestone had been twice as big as many other's.

Kagome shrugged, "So? My grandfather had a lot of money and he loved my father so he paid a lot."

As if nothing had happened Kagome waved goodbye and began running away.

"How rich is her grandfather?" Miroku asked.

"Dunno but I wanna meet him..." Inuyasha said.

**Nothing to say so next preview...**

**When Kagome is given five free tickets from her grandfather that allows her to go to a fairground, things are sure to heat up. **

**Next time on Inuyasha High School Adventures!**


	15. A Visit to the Themepark

"Eh!" Kagome cried.

"That's right Kagome, these are for you." her Grandpa replied handing over the free tickets.

Kagome took them and stared at them for a while in amazement.

"Yup infact I think I won those many months ago when I rang the wrong phone number and someone ended up on a radio competition... oh well."

Kagome suddenly noticed something, "But the deadline is the day after tomorrow!"

Her grandpa sweatdropped, "Yes... well... I put them somewhere and forget about them for a while... Anyway that's not important you have them don't you?"

Kagome nodded, "Thanks Grandpa, Souta and Mum send their best. They would have come but Souta's doing football after school and Mum is watching."

"It's alright..." he replied, "Now..." he said folding his arms which Kagome knew full well what it meant, he was about to go off on one of his rambles...

**10 MINUTES LATER**

"...and so that is how I won old Chester in that chess tournament." Kagome's grandpa finished.

"Now how is—" her Grandpa cut off and stood up, "Kagome? Kagome!" he shouted not seeing her anywhere.

-X-

Meanwhile, Kagome was already at home thinking of what to do with her tickets. It was Friday right now and the tickets deadline was on Sunday...

As she had five tickets she instantly had three people's faces come to mind and smiled, although she only had Sango and Miroku's phone number she was sure they'd tell Inuyasha.

As for the fifth...

-X-

"So you wanna come?" Kagome asked.

Souta scratched his head as he sat at the table in the kitchen whilst her mum was upstairs cleaning.

"So will it be you and your friends?" Souta asked.

Kagome nodded.

"In that case I'll go tomorrow with mum, I don't want to hang around all day with people who are your friend's and who I hardly know."

Kagome sighed and handed the tickets to Souta, after doing so she went up to her room and picked up her phone.

After a few rings the person on the other end picked it up.

"Hello?" asked a voice.

"Hi Sango."

"Kagome, hi!... Is there something you want?" Sango asked.

"Well I've got these tickets to get us into this theme park on the other side of town." Kagome explained.

"Cool."

"But... deadline is on Sunday so I was wondering if you want to come with me then?" Kagome said hoping she'd say yes.

"Course I will!" Sango cried.

"Great, I'll meet you there at dinner!" Kagome replied, "Do you think you can get a hold of Miroku and Inuyasha and ask them too?"

"Yeah don't worry, thanks a lot Kagome." Sango said.

"It's no problem... oh I gotta go." Kagome explained.

"Kay... see ya!"

"Bye!" Kagome answered before putting the phone down.

Happy she looked at her clock and decided it time to go downstairs and watch some television as her brother moaned and tried to retrieve the remote control...

-X-

Kagome sighed as she waited at the gates of the theme park with the four tickets in her hand. Her brother had already gone yesterday with her mum who had paid for herself. Glancing at her watch she noticed it was already ten past twelve and wondered if they were coming...

Just as she was starting to think they wouldn't show the trio came into view from far away and when they reached her Sango smiled.

"Hi Kagome, sorry we're late but these two took forever to get changed." Sango explained.

"Well he did hide my favourite shirt!" Miroku protested referring to Inuyasha.

"Because it was repulsive!" Inuyasha shouted back.

"Hmph... I never found it anyway so you happy?" Miroku asked.

Inuyasha nodded, "Yup, anyway you can have it back when we go home I think I left it in the bin..."

Before Miroku could reply Sango covered his mouth with her hand, "Let's go then!"

The four made their way to the gates and Kagome handed her tickets to the woman stood at the side who once had seen them nodded in approval and allowed them to pass through.

Because it was a Sunday the park was rather crowded...

"Wow!" Sango exclaimed.

"What we going on first?" Miroku asked.

"I got an idea..." Inuyasha replied making them all look.

-X-

"Inuyasha are you sure this is a safe ride?" Kagome asked who was strapped in the rollercoaster behind Inuyasha and Miroku with Sango, the four were in the front cart.

Inuyasha glanced back, "Yeah why you ask?"

"Well it's not very reassuring that the name of this ride is called 'Ride of Death.'

Inuyasha didn't answer and looked back to the front.

Before Kagome could ask something else the ride began moving along the tracks.

"This is gonna be so fun!" Sango exclaimed who was sat next to Kagome, "You haven't eaten anything in the last hour have you Kagome?"

Kagome shook her head, "No why?"

"Well if you had then you'd proberly throw up." Sango replied.

Kagome's eyes widned and she gripped harder onto the straps around her as the roller coaster began making its way up a steep hill.

As they neared the top nearly everyone had their hands up in the air and Kagome felt they'd be on it before.

"Kagome come on!" Sango shouted as they got even closer to the peek.

Kagome sighed and put her's in the air too.

"Get ready to scream..." Sango said.

"What?" Kagome asked but she soon found out what she meant as they turned to go down and found that it was a LOT steeper than she had thought as it nearly went vertically down.

Before she could put her arms down they ride zoomed down and Kagome screamed as hard as she could but no one could hear because of the wind drowning her voice out...

As soon as they reached the bottom Kagome dropped her arms and held on tightly as the ride went off in all directions, closing her eyes shut tight she felt the wind flying through her hair and also heard other's screaming and cheering too.

-X-

"Kagome... Kagome?"

Kagome gently opened her eyes to her name being said only to find that the roller coaster had stopped and they were back where they had been in the beginning. Kagome looked around in surprise to see everyone else was already off and looking to her side saw Sango, Miroku and Inuyasha staring at her.

"Thank goodness, i was wondering if you'd wake up." Sango said.

Kagome stared for a moment before asking, "When did the ride stop?"

"Ages ago." Inuyasha replied, "Anyway you better get off as the next lot are coming on."

Noticing the line of people on the other side of the ride she unstrapped herself and got out, wobbling a bit as she did.

"Maybe fast rides aren't your thing." Sango stated.

"Whatever come on let's go..." Inuyasha said already walking away.

-X-

For the next hour the four teens went on many rides all over the park and had lots of fun. However soon another ride came into view...

"Miroku come on let's go on that!" Sango said pointing to a nearby ride.

Kagome looked to see what looked like a boat ride except the boats were swans and went through a tunnel.

"Tunnel of Love?" Miroku asked, "Ain't that a bit lame?"

Sango glared at him and he gulped, "Sure!"

Sango smiled and turned to Kagome and Inuyasha.

"Don't expect us to go on together!" Inuyasha cried.

Kagome nodded in agreement, "We're not like that."

Sango sighed, "Come on otherwise I won't bother going on."

Inuyasha and Kagome stayed firm on not going on much to a disappointed Sango; on the other hands behind Sango Miroku was doing the thumbs up.

The four decided it time to eat something and went to a nearby canteen and after buying something sat down.

"It's getting late..." Miroku stated.

Sango nodded, "We proberly have time for one more ride."  
"I've got the perfect idea!" Inuyasha said.

Sango shook her head, "No I think because Kagome allowed us to come here with her tickets she could choose."

Inuyasha frowned and Kagome tried thinking of a suitable ride as she chewed on her food.

Five minutes later she felt a lightbulb go on in her mind, "I've got it!"

-X-

"Ferris wheel!?" Inuyasha cried, "That's boring!"

"Well if you don't want to go on..." Kagome started.

"I didn't say that!" Inuyasha replied.

With a mumbling Inuyasha they all went straight to the line as there was hardly a queue and got aboard one of the carts which was able to just hold four people.

Kagome sat besides Sango and was opposite Inuyasha who was next to Miroku.

"How come you're not next to Miroku?" Kagome asked Sango.

"Yeah right! And let him feel me up?" Sango said.

Miroku sighed at this.

As the Ferris wheel began to move the four got a much better view of the theme park and with the sun just setting in the horizon it was a very nice view.

"It's beautiful..." Inuyasha said making the other three look at him.

"What?" he asked confused.

"It's just..." Kagome began, "We didn't think you the type to say that."

"So? It's a free country, I can say anything I like can't i?" he cried folding his arms in anger.

Kagome looked away and back out the window enjoying the view before her, as the cart reached the very top of the wheel Sango spoke.

"Thanks for bringing us here Kagome, we had a blast."

Kagome smiled, "It's alright."

"Yes thank you." Miroku said.

"Mmm... thanks." Inuyasha mumbled so Kagome could only just hear what he said.

After the wheel had gone all around **(took about 10 minutes)** the sun was just about to disappear so after the four had said good-bye they all headed home before it got dark.

-X-

When Kagome was just entering the door of her house it had only just gone dark and after removing her shoes she came and sat in the living room on the sofa with her brother and mum who were watching TV.

"Hello dead, did you have a good time?" her mum asked.

Kagome nodded, "Yeah it was great."

"Did you go on that super ride called Ride of Death!" Souta exclaimed.

Kagome nodded weakly, "Unfortunately..."

"You did sis? Wow I didn't think you would..." Souta murmured.

Kagome smiled, "I'm gonna go get something to eat and then go get my things ready for school tomorrow."

"Okay Kagome." her mum replied.

-X-

Meanwhile, Inuyasha was at his house also watching television. Around him were floors and furniture covered in rubbish as he didn't spend any time at all in cleaning.

A little while after Inuyasha yawned and looked at his clock to see it was past one in the morning.

"Might as well go bed." Inuyasha muttered jumping off the sofa and walking up the stairs.

**I know there proberly was no point in including Inuyasha in that last part but I wanted to end a chapter for once in his view... Anyway I think most of you will be glad to know things are gonna start getting more excited... **

**Kikyo's Confession **

**When Kouga once again hits on Kagome she soon comes face to face with some girls who are his fans, meanwhile Inuyasha too is in a similar state. Kikyo finally manages to be alone with Inuyasha, what will she say?**

**Next Time on Inuyasha High School Adventures!**


	16. Kikyo's Confession

**(Note: It's all pretty rushed in this chapter and jumps straight into it within the first page but if you're an Inuyasha lover you'll like that won't you?... well hopefully...)**

"So what you say gorgeous?" Kouga asked smiling.

Kagome sighed, by now she was use to Kouga hitting on her. Right now he had stopped her on the corridor at break.

"For the last time no now leave me alone Kouga!" Kagome said, by now she was much more confident and making him go away.

Barging past him she saw Sango and Inuyasha up ahead and ran up to them.

"Hi guys where's Miroku?" Kagome asked.

"Proberly hitting on a girl." Inuyasha replied.

"Let's go find him shall we?" Sango said smiling whilst holding a VERY heavy book in her hand.

-X-

As the three walked down Kouga watched envious, at first he hadn't thought anything of Kagome being with the half-demon but now... Recently she'd been hanging around with him more and more, at Miroku's part weeks back she had been seen going home with him, then he had later seen her through a window of Jukotsu's bar with Inuyasha, why?!

By now Kouga was angry; clenching his fists he decided it time he taught the half-demon bastard a lesson or two...

-X-

Once break had finished and the lesson after that had taken place Kagome walked out of the classroom and said she'd meet up with the others after placing some books in her locker.

After doing that she walked down a corridor which was pretty much empty, however she stopped when some girls turned a corner so they were blocking her way.

"Are you Kagome?" one of the girls asked, the girl who had spoke had pointy ears so it was obvious she was a demon however the other girls looked nothing like demons and had no distinctive marks resembles that of a demon.

"Erm... yes, why who are you?" Kagome asked.

The demon girl looked to the three girls behind her and with a nod they all walked forward till they were crowding around Kagome.

Kagome began feeling nervous as they began circling her and suddenly she felt one of them push her against a nearby wall...

-X-

Inuyasha walked outside and looked around, he must have lost it somewhere around here. After going to the canteen he had discovered he'd lost his history book and he needed it otherwise he'd be given a after-school detention and he could do without the hassle.

Spotting something blue nearby the tree he usually sat in he went to it to see his crumpled yet still intact history book on the floor.

After picking it up and brushing the mud and grass off it he turned when suddenly he saw Kouga walking away down the side of the school where usually nobody walked.

A plan suddenly hatched in Inuyasha's mind and he instantly knew that if he attacked down there no one would be there to stop them... Already knowing what to do he dropped his history book on the floor (yet again) and quickly ran down the side of the school aswell so he caught up with Kouga.

However, when he turned the corner he was surprised to not see the wolf. This was actually a dead end as building were on two sides, a large fence on another and so there was only one way out which was the way Inuyasha had just come.

Scratching his head he turned to go back only to see the wolf.

"Fell for my trap I see." he grinned.

Inuyasha growled, "So you knew I'd follow you..."

Kouga smiled and suddenly two of his friend's turned around the corner.

"So you're up for a fight are you, you bastard?" Inuyasha asked feeling the adrenaline already building up inside of him.

"Unfortunately it proberly won't be much of a fight as us three will be pretty much on top of beating the crap out of you."

Inuyasha let out a chuckle, "Three on one eh? Not strong enough by yourself are you?"

Kouga merely stared, "You shouldn't be saying things like that when you're outnumbered."

Inuyasha clenched his fists ready to fight, as soon as they began to inch towards him he swung his fist forward...

-X-

Kagome leaned her back against the wall as the four girls surrounded her so she couldn't escape.

"What are you doing?!" Kagome cried.

"Shut up!" the demon girl snarled.

Kagome obeyed not wanting to get into more trouble even though she wasn't sure why she was already in trouble anyway...

"Why is it that you're a mere human and yet Kouga pays more attention to you than he has done to any of us?"

Kagome was confused, "You like him?"

"Of course we do bitch!" another of the girl's shouted.

"But if so then why aren't you bothered that he's going out with Ayame..."

The demon girl smiled slyly, "Even so... he doesn't pay much attention to her anyway and we all know if he had it his way he'd dump her in a second. More than that though, she's a demon at least where as you... you're mere filth!"  
At this the three other girls eyes turned red and Kagome was even scared by the fact that she was faced with four demons...

"But I don't even like him! I didn't ask him to hit on me!" Kagome explained.

The main girl slapped Kagome across the face at this and Kagome felt a sudden sharp pain and put her hand to her cheek and sated in fear.

"Because of that we'll let you off this time... but if he continued to hit on you we'll see you again. In the mean time you better make it even clearer you aren't interested."

With that the girls walked away leaving a frightened Kagome against the wall, still quite shocked and with her cheek still hurting Kagome didn't feel much like going for dinner and quietly walked away...

-X-

"I wonder where Kagome and Inuyasha disappeared too..." Sango said as she walked along the corridor with Miroku.

After finding Miroku hitting on another girl and beating him Sango and Miroku had sat at the table with Inuyasha who had then left... Kagome or Inuyasha had then never again showed up...

Miroku shrugged.

Sango suddenly got a thought, "Maybe they met each other and finally managed to confess!"

Miroku sweatdropped at the sparkles around Sango, "Please... not that again!"

Although the bell wasn't due to go for another ten minutes they still entered the classroom wondering if Kagome or Inuyasha were in there. As they stepped in they saw Kagome in her seat looking out the window.

"Kagome?" Sango asked.

Kagome looked at them, "Oh hi guys."

Sango and Miroku both went up to her and Sango was about to say something when she noticed something...

"How come your left cheek is so red?"

"Yeah it looks quite inflamed..." Miroku stated.

Kagome's eyes widened and she suddenly seemed very interested in her feet, "N...nothing."

"Liar."

Everyone jumped as the voice spoke and they all looked to see Inuyasha at the door of the classroom.

"How long have you been there?" Sango asked.

"And what happened to you?" Miroku added.

Inuyasha had bruises over his arm and his shirt was torn aswell, his left cheek had a scratch which was bleeding and in all he looked very much messed up...

"Nuffin much." Inuyasha replied walking in, "Anyway what happened to Kagome?"

Everyone turned their attention back to Kagome.

"It was nothing... I just..." she paused, "...walked into a door."

"Yeah right." Sango replied.

"It's the truth!" Kagome cried.

"Did someone slap you?" Inuyasha asked.

Kagome stared for a moment before looking away and everyone knew full well it meant yes.

"Who did that to you Kagome?" Sango asked worriedly.

"No one slapped me! I told you I walked into a door!" Kagome shouted turning back around only to see Inuyasha in her way.

"What?" she asked rather frustrated.

Inuyasha continued to stare then after a while got up, "Some bitches who love Kouga..."

"How'd you tell that?" Miroku asked.

Kagome blinked wondering how he had guessed from just staring.

"It's obvious after all a lot of girls fancy that bastard... although he is ugly... but anyway seeing as though he keeps hitting on her they proberly got jealous."

"So what they just slapped me, it's not much... Anyway you look worse than I am." Kagome stated hoping to change the subject.

"Yeah let me guess, fight with Kouga?" Miroku asked.

Inuyasha merely shrugged and sat in his seat behind Kagome as Sango and Miroku remained standing.

"You don't usually end up so bad..." Sango commented.

"Yeah well the bastard had his friends help didn't he... the cheating..." he continued to mumble rude words.

"How come? He doesn't usually do that..."

Inuyasha shrugged again, "Apparently he got jealous over me hanging about with Kagome, and he's such a fucking retard. I mean there's nothing going on anyway... he's just an obsessed loser."

Everyone stared and as the bell went and the other pupils started to come in Sango and Miroku too sat in their seats.

-X-

Kagome wandered in her thoughts, Kouga had fought Inuyasha over her? Kagome suddenly felt very angry and it only made it worse when he sat in his seat in front of her and turned around.

"Heya babe." he commented.

Kagome stared at him angrily and suddenly brought her hand and slapped him across the face like the girl had done with her.

All the class stared in amazement at the entire spectacle.

"You lowlife! Leave me and my friends alone or you'll hear about it!" she snarled.

Kouga stared at her in shock and after a while his eyebrows formed a 'v' shape, however before he could speak Myouga entered the classroom.

"Get your books out please." he asked.

Kouga turned around in her seat shooting evils at Kagome although she didn't feel in any way threatened by them...

-X-

From across the classroom Ayame had witnessed what had happened and felt furious that Kagome had slapped her beloved Kouga. Although... she did feel slightly happy that Kagome felt nothing for Kouga.

-X-

Kikyo was also watching and felt her heart sink as Kagome shouted those words... '_Leave me and my friends alone...'_

For some reason the word 'friends' stood out to Kikyo and she couldn't help but think it particularly meant Inuyasha...

She glanced behind to see Inuyasha staring with a shocked expression at Kagome in front of him and felt herself feel even more envious.

Turning back around in her seat she knew if she left it any longer she'd be too late, confident she set to work and prepared herself for what was to come...

As the lesson finished Kikyo took her chance when she saw Inuyasha following behind Kagome and the others.

"Erm... Inuyasha?" she asked standing up.

Inuyasha stopped at the door, "Yeah?"

"Would you mind if I talked with you?" she said.

Inuyasha stared and turned his head, Kikyo felt sad thinking he'd rejected her offer.

"I'll see you guys tomorrow, I'm just getting something from my locker!"  
Kikyo stared as he turned back around, right now they were the only one's in the classroom as Kikyo knew that Inuyasha always left last and had stayed in her seat till everyone had gone in order to ask him to stay.

"What do you want to ask?" he said.

Kikyo felt herself blushing and bit her lip, "I...well..." she sighed and took a deep breathe in order to speak, "Inuyasha... for a while now I've been thinking and..." she looked directly at Inuyasha, "...and I've finally realised I can't stop thinking of you..."

Inuyasha's eyes widened but he remained silent.

"...and well... I was wondering if you still like me enough to forgive me for splitting us up and..." she paused and breathed deeply again, "...I was wondering if you'd like to get back together!" she cried quickly.

Inuyasha took a step back in shock, "You still... like me?"

Kikyo nodded and knew her cheeks were red.

Inuyasha felt his mind muddles with many feelings at what Kikyo had just said, she still loved him? And even more she wanted to be back together! After what seemed like ages Inuyasha smiled and nodded, "I still like you too Kikyo and yes... I want to be back with you."

Kikyo smiled happily at this and leapt forward and hugged Inuyasha much to his surprise, as she held tightly to him he suddenly thought of Kagome and wondered why but then remembered she looked very much like Kikyo and whenever he looked at one he always thought of the other. Knowing he'd just have to get over that he hugged Kikyo back aswell...

The two embraced one another and then as the pulled away held hands and walked out of the school.

--

**Ahhhh, please don't hate me people! I too am gagging on the though of Inuyasha being with Kikyo but don't worry, Kagome will win! Yeaahh!**

**Preview...**

**Kouga's Obsession**

**Kouga finally takes his obsession with Kagome to a new level and when Inuyasha is nearby with Kikyo will he see her and save her?**

**Next Time on Inuyasha High School Adventures**


	17. Kouga's Obession

**In my opinion this is a bit rushed too, sorry about this! Sorry but please review!**

--

Kagome walked to school with Sango who she had spotted on the street on her way to school. Apparently Sango had heard from Miroku who had heard from Inuyasha over the phone that he had gotten back together with Kikyo. Kagome wasn't sure how she felt but for some reason she felt slightly weird...

"Looks like there's five minutes till bell... we best making our way to class." Sango stated.

Kagome nodded and followed her through the doors, as the went up the steps onto the floor that their classroom was on they spotted Miroku peeping around a corner.

Sango quietly crept up behind him and whispered, "Whatcha doin?"

Miroku leapt out of his skin at the voice and turned around, "S...Sango!" he cried.

Sango took a peep around and then looked back at Miroku.

"I can explain!" he said.

Sango raised a fist and began doing her daily beating on her boyfriend.

Confused why Sango was angry Kagome looked around the corner and her eyes widened when she saw Kikyo against the corridor wall with Inuyasha holding her and kissing her. **(Ewwww... (Takes anti-Kikyo medicine) Slightly better :S) **Kagome quickly looked away and back to Sango and Miroku.

"...and don't expect anything from me today!" Sango finished before looking back at Kagome.

"To class!"

Kagome nodded and sheepishly followed Sango and the wobbling Miroku along the corridor, as they passed the snogging couple Kagome could swear she saw Kikyo give her the evils. As they entered the classroom they saw Kagura and Kanna next to Naraku who was sat gloomily at his desk.

"Awww... she got back with him now I'll never get her." she said.

"Don't know why you're moaning, you go out with a two girl's nearly every week" Kagura replied.

Kagome didn't hear anything else as she went into her seat and felt nervous as Kouga eyes followed her till she went behind him and sat down. Kagome wondered what he'd do after she slapped him and now regretted doing that.

A few moments later the new couple entered the classroom, Kikyo pecked Inuyasha on the cheek **(Gaggg!)** as he left her to go and sit in his seat.

As he sat down Sango and Miroku stared at him.

"What's with you guys? It's usually Kagome who stared freakily at me." he replied.

Kagome also turned around when he said this to see that indeed the two were glaring at him.

"So tell us what happened." Sango demanded.

"Yeah how come you got back together with her?" Miroku asked.

Inuyasha shrugged, "She just asked me last night if I wanted to go back out with her and I decided to give it a go."

"You mean you didn't agree because you still loved her?" Sango asked.

Inuyasha scratched his head, "I dunno but all I know is that she sure still likes me."

"Silence and get your books out!" Myouga shouted suddenly surprising the class as he entered and jumped upon his desk.

Kagome turned around in her seat and for some reason felt a weird feeling in her chest... why did it hurt so much?

For the next week Inuyasha and Kikyo spread through the school and within two days everyone knew they were back together.

-X-

It was now a Thursday after school and Kagome was just leaving after visiting her locker like she always did after school.

As she exited the doors she for some reason thought to Inuyasha and Kikyo and again felt a weird pain in her chest.

Putting her hand over her chest she murmured, "Why does it hurt?" sighing she ignored it and guessed it to be nothing.

Walking along she suddenly saw a black cat run across the field, being the one to love animals she went over to it and put an arm out to stroke it but it suddenly pounced and ran away howling more than meowing. Thinking it was hurt Kagome followed it down the side of the school **(Note: Same place where Inuyasha and Kouga fought, remember only one way out!)**

-X-

Kouga yawned as he walked out of the school doors; he had been going out when the annoying teacher Kaede had kept him behind to talk to him. The good thing though was that Ayame had gone ahead and so he got to walk home by himself for a change.

Suddenly his ears heard movement and he looked to see Kagome vanishing behind the corner where he had last fought Inuyasha. A bit surprised he walked over and peered around to see her following a cat and suddenly he smiled as a plan hatched in his mind.

Glad no one else was around he began to quietly walk behind her...

-X-

As Kagome reached the end the cat jumped over a fence and vanished, sighing she gave up and turned around about to go when she suddenly saw Kouga stood there blocking her only way out.

Kagome felt more nervous around him as usual as she had slapped him and since then he hadn't hit on her at all...

Taking a step back she stood against the fence behind her...

"Hi." he said.

Kagome merely stared in fear.

Kouga took a step forward.

"Stay away!" Kagome cried holding her bag in front of her for defence although it was pretty useless and she knew it.

"What's matter?" he asked smiling, "Oh you still worried about the time you slapped me? Don't worry... I've finally gotten over it and I forgive you..." he explained walking up to her so he was VERY close to her.

"Go away! How many times do I have to say I'm not interested!" Kagome shouted as loud as she could so someone nearby would hopefully hear and come help.

Kouga continued to stay where he was and stare at her, "Aw I know you don't mean that." he said brushing his hand along her right cheek.

Kagome's eyes widened as he touched her cheek and she quickly pushed him back, "Stay away! Stay away from me and my friends!" she shouted.

Kouga stared at her angrily to Kagome's surprise, "By friends I suppose you mean that half-demon bastard!"

Kagome was now even more frightened and couldn't say anything.

Kouga grinned, "Last I heard he was back with his ex so why bother over him? Why not me?!"

Kagome flinched as he again moved closer and she quickly threw her bag at him, all the books inside fell out and one hit him on the head and Kagome soon realised it had been a bad idea.

Growling he leapt forward and pinned her against the fence with both his hands on her shoulder so she couldn't budge.

Kagome was now terrified as she wasn't exactly sure what Kouga was capable of. Scared she screamed out loud hoping someone would hear, however half way through her scream Kouga took one hand off her shoulder and covered her mouth with his hand muffling her scream, Kagome felt tears falling down her face.

"Shut up or else..." he snarled.

-X-

Meanwhile, far off Inuyasha stood waiting for a bus with Kikyo. She had asked him to accompany her to go shopping and he had hesitantly agreed.

As the two waited however they flinched as a scream broke through the air, the two instantly recognised it as Kagome's and Inuyasha felt even more nervous when it stopped suddenly half way through.

"That's Kagome!" Inuyasha cried, "I'll have to go Kikyo." he said about to run but stopped when something held his arm.

Looking behind he saw Kikyo holding onto his arm and staring at him.

"Kikyo?" he asked.

"Will you come back?" she asked.

Inuyasha stared confused; after all she had heard it too... "Kikyo it's your cousin! I have to go, I'll see you tomorrow at school!" he said before rushing off and leaving her by herself.

Kikyo watched sorrowfully as he disappeared and although she knew it was right for him to save her cousin she couldn't help but wonder what would happen after he had found her...

-X-

Kagome stared frightfully at the angry wolf before her.

"Shut up or else i will go after your friends!" he snarled.

Kagome's eyes widened and she imagined the thought of him going after not only Inuyasha, but Sango and Miroku too as they were humans where as he... he was a full demon. They were no match for him...

Kouga slowly took his hand from her mouth and seemed satisfied when she didn't scream out.

"Please... don't hurt them." she murmured.

"I won't as long as you are quiet." he replied smirking.

Kouga then put one of hand under her chin and lifted it up so she was staring directly at him, Kagome felt her heart beating twice as fast when he closed his eyes and leaned forward as if to kiss her. Kagome stared frightfully as he leaned even closer to take her first kiss...

Just as his lips were about to touch hers a voice hit the air.

"KAGOME!"

Kouga pulled away immediately at the voice and turned around, Kagome stared in shock to see Inuyasha standing there breathing heavily showing he had been running to get there.

"Inuyasha..." Kouga muttered, "...you bastard! How dare you interrupt us!" he shouted turning around fully, as he was now facing Inuyasha he wasn't pinning Kagome down at all and Kagome watched in fear.

"Get away from here!" Inuyasha snarled walking forward.

"Fat chance!" Kouga growled back.

Inuyasha raised his hand to show his claws, "Then I guess it's time for another fight don't you?"

Kagome was too frightened and shocked too move at all and felt her heart still beating fast, her eyes widened in fear as Inuyasha and Kouga leapt at one another and began to fight. Kicking, punching and clawing... Kagome stared in horror and knew if she didn't do something soon someone would be hurt. But... she couldn't move at all, it was as if she had been hypnotised and couldn't control her body at all. Suddenly she felt her legs weaken and fell onto the floor so she was on her hands and knees and staring at the floor... Her entire body was shaking for some reason...

-X-

"Kagome!" Inuyasha shouted when he saw her drop to the floor.

"You shouldn't look away at a moment like this!" Kouga shouted hitting him in the cheek with his fist.

Inuyasha had no time to feel pain and felt all the adrenaline pumping through his veins, for some reason when he saw Kagome he felt more determined to win and with all the power surging through him he clenched his fist and when he saw an opening whacked it into Kouga's stomach.

As he jumped back ready to fight if Kouga was still stable he smiled when he saw Kouga stood still clutching his stomach.

"You bastard!" he muttered.

"I'd get out of here if I were you." Inuyasha said smirking.

Kouga stared at him angrily then slowly walked past him avoiding his eyes.

As soon as he was gone Inuyasha ran forward and knelt down to Kagome, "Kagome..." he whispered nervous as to why she was still and shaking.

Kagome slowly lifted her head and Inuyasha noticed she was crying and then realised this must have reminded her of the night the gang of boys had gone after her.

"Are you okay?" Inuyasha asked, however he already knew full well she wasn't.

Kagome stared at him and then to his surprise quickly went forward and hugged him crying.

Inuyasha went red as she hugged him and in any other moment would have pulled away but just this once decided to hug her back...

Kagome continued to cry as she hugged Inuyasha, "I was so scared!" she sobbed.

"Don't worry... he's gone." Inuyasha replied.

Kagome merely continued to cry.

After a while when Kagome had stopped crying the two sat on the floor together against the fence.

"Are you alright?" Inuyasha asked as he noticed Kagome still shaking.

Kagome nodded weakly, "Just a bit shaken up is all. What about you?"

"Huh?" Inuyasha replied.

"Well you did fight him..." she murmured still staring at the floor.

"Feh, he's nothing. I haven't even got a scratch!" Inuyasha said although he was lying as he did have sharp pain in his side where the wolf had kicked him.

"I'm sorry... you had to save me again..." Kagome whispered.

"Don't apologise!" Inuyasha cried making her look at him, "It's not your fault! It's that fucking wolf! But don't worry... he won't be doing anything like that again if I can help it!"

Kagome felt that feeling again when he spoke to her and didn't like it for some reason... wanting to get rid of it she stood up with Inuyasha following.

"Are you alright to go home?" Inuyasha asked.

Kagome's legs were slightly wobbly but Kagome nodded, "Yeah anyway my mum will be getting worried if I don't hurry!"

Inuyasha continued to stare at her as she swayed side to side as she slowly walked and sighed knowing he'd have to help.

-X-

"I did say I was fine!" Kagome protested as he helped her home, she felt her cheeks reddening as he put an arm around her shoulder.

"Maybe so but I wanna take you." Inuyasha replied.

Kagome sighed and then felt that weird feeling in her stomach again.

As they went to the door Inuyasha waved and started to walk away.

"Don't you want to come in?" she asked thinking she should thank him.

"Nah I gotta get home, you can repay me by doing my homework!" he shouted back before running off.

Kagome smiled slightly and entered her house.

-X-

The next day at school when Kagome entered the class Kikyo asked her about the scream and not wanting to tell the truth Kagome merely replied that she had fallen and twisted her ankle. She had then known that Kikyo must have been with Inuyasha when she had screamed and wondered if her cousin still felt jealous.

Inuyasha had also agreed to switch places with her so she didn't have to sit behind Kouga and luckily Myouga had said nothing as of yet about it.

Sango and Miroku had asked why they had switched places and Inuyasha had replied that he wanted to annoy the wolf.

Kagome continued to get the weird feeling her chest and was still unsure what it was.

At the end of the day Myouga talked to them all.

"Right now as a surprise for you all I've decided to take this class on a trip next weekend! I chose this class because recently _some _people have been doing well and I want to reward you. So... next Friday after school we'll be leaving by coach to go to a resort set in the country side of the city and you will all stay in cabins with friends and also be allowed to do events during the day. That is all, you're dismissed!" he shouted.

Kagome felt slightly excited about the trip and was glad as it would let her forget about the incident the day before with Kouga.

But...

-X-

That night in her room Kagome lay on her bed still curious of the feeling she often got in her chest.

"Why?" she murmured.

She then remembered that she usually got it when she thought of Inuyasha and her eye's widened and she sat up and put her hand over her heart.

"It can't be..." she whispered, "I... no..." she said shaking her head as if to get rid of the very thought, turning her body around so her legs hung over the bed she felt her heart beating fast at the very thought.

"It can't be possible..." she muttered, "I love Inuyasha?"

--

**Mwahahahahahaha! XD Major cliffy! Aren't I cruel!? Hehehe... don't worry I'll upload next chapter soon so please don't commit suicide as some people have already threatened if I didn't upload soon. That threat won't work as I've had it said to me many times before and I'm now use to it so if you want me to update REALLY quickly you'll have to say something scary like erm... Inuyasha doesn't love me or—OH NO! Erm... I mean of course that wouldn't scare me... er... no... not all... (damn they'll use it against me now!) Anyway don't worry I will upload soon! **

**Damn I gotta learn to keep my mouth shut!... and to stop talking to myself... oh well. (sighs) Best go do my daily worshipping of Inuyasha... (toodles off) **

**Preview: (Haven't thought of name lol!)**

**The class go on the trip and Kagome continues to think about her feelings towards Inuyasha, Kikyo realised something about Inuyasha and Kagome gets surprise in her cabin...**

**Next Time on Inuyasha High School Adventures!**


	18. A Cabin For Two

**Okay people, you may think your in control by saying if I don't upload Inuyasha will hate me (Noooooooo!) but he will forever love me! And also... grins if you do say that from now on then I will never upload. Hahahahaha! Now the tables have turned and I am in control! So if you want me to upload you'll have to say something much MUCH scarier... Anyway here's the next chapter.**

**--**

_"It can't be..." she whispered, "I... no..." she said shaking her head as if to get rid of the very thought, turning her body around so her legs hung over the bed she felt her heart beating fast at the very thought._

_"It can't be possible..." she muttered, "I love Inuyasha?"_

_-X-_

On Monday when school started Kagome sat at her seat still in shock at her feelings, since she had realised that she loved Inuyasha she had been in a very confused state.

_Even if I do love him... he can't feel the same way..._ she thought to herself as people began coming in, _After all he is going out with Kikyo..._

Kagome clenched her fists and realised how her cousin must have felt when she had been so close to Inuyasha after all that was how she was feeling now.

"Miroku, Inuyasha over here" Sango cried.

Kagome flinched at the name and looked up to see Inuyasha coming in, however she felt the need to look away when she noticed him with his arm around Kikyo. As he kissed her on the cheek Kagome felt her heart ache and as he came and sat down she looked at her desk and tried to avoid his eyes.

"Hi."

_He doesn't love me..._

"Kagome?"

_He loves Kikyo..._

"Oi!"

_And it'll always be that way..._

"Anyone there?"

Kagome suddenly came out of her thoughts as a hand gently banged her head, looking up she saw Inuyasha looking at her.

"So you are alive..." he muttered before sitting down.

As Myouga came in and started to talk Kagome once again drifted off in her thoughts.

_Why do I love him? After all I've never felt this earlier on so... so I guess over time I must have grown fonder of him until... until I finally grew to love him._

Kagome glanced up to see Inuyasha sat in front of her, he had his head laid on the desk and was obviously not listening to anything the teacher said (of course Kagome wasn't either).

Kagome then noticed something and looked to see Kikyo staring at her, wanting to hide her feelings she quickly looked out the window wanting to avoid her cousin and wondered if she had guessed her feelings...

Through the week Kagome began to think of her feelings and found herself acting differently when around Inuyasha, instead of talking she would stay quiet and shy instead and the others had noticed as they often asked her why. Up till now Kikyo hadn't noticed and if she had done she hadn't said anything to Kagome.

-X-

When Friday came after school 10B class were riding on the coach on their way to the cabin resort in the countryside.

In each cabin were two beds and so Kagome was staying with Sango and Inuyasha with Miroku...

As the coach arrived there everyone was excited and quickly got off the coach, Kagome noticed that Inuyasha and Kikyo were as always walking together and wondered if she'd be able to enjoy the weekend with them on her mind.

"Kagome let's go!" Sango cried pulling Kagome.

Kagome let her take her and the whole class made their way into the resort, it was mainly cabins around in a very large circle with fields and forest next to them. There was a café, reception and even a pool in the resort aswell.

"Sango and Kagome!" Lady Kaede called as everyone had been called into a line with their roommates so they were assigned a room.

Sango took the key and then Kagome walked with her till they found their destined cabin.

"Here it is, 78!" Sango cried.

All the cabin's were more or less identical and was made from lodge wood, they were all about half a meter above the ground on stilts and had wooden steps leading from the ground up to the door.

The two girls walked up the steps and Sango inserted the key, once doing that the girls walked in with their bags containing all their things.

"Wow!" Sango said.

Kagome too felt her spirits liften as she entered; on the left of the hut was a window open so the room was rather fresh. Two beds were on either side of the cabin, both with a dark blue duvet and pillow. There were some wooden cupboards between the beds with a lamp on it and right next to the door was a small wardrobe for clothes. Although this was a low class cabin it was still good and Kagome could only imagine how magnificent the high class ones must look like.

"Are you okay with me having the left bed?" Sango asked going and sitting on it.

"Sure." Kagome replied walking over to her bed and putting her bag on it, "What time do we have to go meet back up with everyone else?"

"Erm... I think in half an hour we go back to where we came from." Sango replied.

Kagome nodded and took her things and both girls began putting away all the essential things.

-X-

When half an hour was up the duo went back to where they had come from and saw everyone else there aswell.

"Sango!" Miroku called.

Sango smiled and went up and hug him, Kagome looked to see Kikyo held onto Inuyasha's arm. Kikyo shot a glance at her and Kagome looked away only to see Sango slapping Miroku around the face.

"Pervert!" she shouted.

A few moments later Kaede stood in front of the group with Myouga on her shoulder who spoke.

"Now remember this is a reward so I want you to enjoy yourself, there's a café in the resort and the building have already paid for meals. You can have breakfast and tea there for free and anything else as we've paid all inclusive." he explained, "Now for the rest of the night I want you to stay in your cabins as you all had something to eat on the way here. If you are going to another's cabin please go with someone else and return to your own cabin before 9.30 please. That's all."

As he and Kaede walked off Kagome spotted Inuyasha and Kikyo walking up to her.

As the passed Kagome noticed Kikyo shooting a look at her and felt uneasy, as Inuyasha went to Miroku Kagome was surprised to see Kikyo pull away and come up to her.

"Hi Kagome." she said.

"Kikyo?" Kagome replied slightly puzzled.

"I know you love him." she stated.

Kagome's eyes widened.

"From the looks you've been giving him recently I guess when I confronted you the first time you were telling the truth then that you didn't have any feelings for him." Kikyo explained.

"Are you telling me to stay away?" Kagome asked.

Kikyo stared for a moment and turned to go back with Inuyasha without saying a word.

Kagome stood puzzled unsure by what Kikyo had tried to say.

"Kagome I'm going to Miroku's cabin for a bit, you coming?" Sango asked.

Although Kagome did want to go she knew that it would mean being in the same cabin as Inuyasha and Kikyo as she was showing no signs of going anywhere. Kagome didn't think she would be able to stand being so close to Inuyasha whilst he kissed Kikyo and shook her head.

"I'm fine." she replied, "I'm going back to the cabin."

Sango nodded and threw the keys which Kagome caught and quickly turned to get away.

-X-

As Kagome sat on her bed she sighed, "I guess I do love him..." she murmured to herself.

She knew this positively now as whenever she saw Inuyasha with Kikyo she felt her heart beat faster and her blood rush through her veins and her temperature rise, she knew full well it was because she was jealous of her cousin.

_Why can't she just leave him! _Kikyo thought clenching her fists however her eyes widned when she realised what she had just meant.

"I'm terrible!" Kagome murmured feelings tears in her eyes and hating herself for all the resent and anger she was feeling at Kikyo right now.

_I hate this feeling... _she told herself putting one hand over her heart, _This is jealousy?... I hate it!_

Kagome put her feet on the bed and put them up so she could rest her chin on her knees, hugging her legs close to her with her arms she could only sit by herself as she tried to keep the tears back...

-X-

The next morning Sango gently shook Kagome as she lay asleep under the covers on her bed.

"Kagome?" she murmured shaking her slightly harder.

Kagome stirred and gently opened her eyes and once seeing her sat up, Sango had gotten back quite late last night. Way past what the headteacher Myouga had said they had to be back by... When she had returned Kagome had already gotten dressed into her nighty and gone to sleep on her bed. It was now the next morning and Sango was trying to wake her.

"Sango it's you... is there something you want?" she asked rubbing the sleeping out of her eyes as she spoke.

Sango nodded, "I'm leaving for breakfast, you coming? If so I can wait."

Kagome shook her head, "No you go, if you want you can save me a seat whilst I get ready. I'll be there in ten."

"Kay." Sango replied walking to the door and leaving.

As she walked out she felt a smile creeping on her face, yesterday she had known full well why Kagome hadn't come with her. It was because Kikyo was with Inuyasha and she proberly didn't want to watch them together. Although it was a pity she hadn't come Sango felt rather happy that Kagome was finally showing her true feelings and knew the only problem was that at the moment Inuyasha was with Kikyo. If they somehow separated Inuyasha would proberly come to feel the same way for Kagome, although Sango had started plotting to get them together waaaay before they had discovered their feelings she had still known as for some reason she had just known they seemed well. Sango had first thought of somehow trying to split Inuyasha and Kikyo up but had later cursed herself as although she did want Kagome and Inuyasha to be together, she would never go as low to split up a relationship. Well... not with someone she didn't hate...

-X-

Kagome quickly got ready and within five to ten minutes walked out of the cabin, locking it as she did so, and made her way to the café.

As she entered the clock struck 10.00 and quite a lot of people were in and Kagome was glad she had asked Sango to save her a seat otherwise she would have had to stand.

Because this was a public resort, as expected, many other people were here too. Kagome looked around until she saw all the people from her class in a specific area of the café around tables.

Kagome went and sat in a seat next to Sango by a wall, there were already four people on the table and with Kagome it now had only one empty seat. Kagome was against the wall with Sango and then Miroku sat to her left. Opposite Miroku was Inuyasha with Kikyo on his right and an empty space which was also opposite Kagome.

"Hi Kagome." Sango said.

"Yeah hiya." Miroku added.

"How come you didn't come last night, we had a blast." Inuyasha pointed out.

Kagome felt her heart beating slightly when she heard his voice but ignored it and replied, "I just had a slight headache was all."

As everyone resumed talking Kagome went and got some toast to eat and a cup of orange juice as she didn't want to eat much because the others had already eaten. The whole time she was at the table Kagome couldn't help but notice that Kikyo was leant next to Inuyasha whilst he had his arm around her shoulders. Kagome tried to forget about it though not wishing to again be jealous of her cousin with Inuyasha.

"Right where should we go?" Sango asked.

All of them were now outside and where it would have usually just been four it was now five as Kikyo was with Inuyasha.

"How about the pool." Inuyasha suggested.

Everyone agreed and all decided to meet there after getting their swimming stuff from their cabins. (Myouga had told them of the pool at school so they'd bring their stuff ready.)

-X-

"Kagome get your things then." Sango said.

"I haven't got my swimming suit." Kagome said sliding her suit under her bed with her foot as she replied.

Sango sighed, "And I don't have any spare."

"It's alright." Kagome explained, "I will come... I'll just sit on the side and read a book I brought."

"Bookworm." Sango giggled.

Kagome merely smiled.

Kagome sat at a table near the pool with everyone's bags around her; it was a lie of course of her not bringing her swimming suit. She had indeed brought it, but for the same reason as yesterday for not going with everyone to the cabin, today she didn't feel like going in the pool.

Kagome continued to read the book she had and the only time she looked up in the entire time they were there was when Inuyasha came from the changing rooms in his swimming suit.

Kagome hadn't before seen him so... bare and seeing his bare chest made her cheeks go red for a reason she wasn't entirely sure of it. When he glanced over she quickly pretended to read her book trying to ignore them.

**(Lol I squirm at just imagining Inuyasha half naked! squeals Hehehe and I'm sure fan girls that you feel the same way... ) **

Later on when it was reaching 7.00 and the group had gone to the café and finished eating after being at the pool they headed outside.

"Sango wanna come to my cabin again?" Miroku asked.

"Okay, but try to lay a finger on me and I'll kill you." she replied smiling sweetly.

Miroku smiled back nervously.

Kagome also walked back to her cabin but noticed clearly that Inuyasha was walking in an opposite direction with Kikyo...

When she entered her cabin room she let out a sigh of relief and felt herself shaking from what she had been through.

"I can't take this much more." she murmured walking and collapsing on her bed.

"Why did I have to fall in love with _him_?" she asked.

Within the next ten minutes Kagome felt herself becoming tired and was quite surprised knowing she hadn't even done anything much all day. Changing into her nighty she jumped into bed till sleep overcame her.

-X-

**WARNING: The below content may cause deaths or hating fanfiction, ****READ AT OWN RISK!**

Meanwhile, somewhere else in the camp Inuyasha sat with Kikyo in her cabin on the edge of her bed.

"Inuyasha..." Kikyo murmured looking at him.

Inuyasha turned to see her staring at him, "Yeah?"

"You know I love you don't you?" she asked.

Inuyasha nodded.

Kikyo smiled, "Then you'll understand what I'm about to do and why."

Inuyasha looked confused but before he could say anything Kikyo leant forward and pressed her lips against his.

She felt his hands wrap around her and as she lay on the bed with him above her kissing her she finally got her answer.

**(OMG! I... think... I think I'm gonna die... coughs, gags and wheezes The image is stuck! Please people don't sue me for that!)**

Pushing his back she realised he was confused, "Kikyo?" he whispered.

"Lately I've noticed something..." she replied, "...something's different and after kissing you then I can finally confirm my thoughts."

Inuyasha continued to stare at her.

-X-

Inuyasha for a while was confused but soon knew what she meant, looking at her face Kagome's face came to mind and he realised that because they were so alike that whenever he kissed Kikyo he often thought of it in a way of him kissing Kagome.

Inuyasha couldn't think anything of it at the moment but knew that Kikyo must have realised what he had been happening to him.

"I'll let you go... this time..." she said smiling.

Inuyasha stared and smiled, standing up he walked outside. At first he was unsure what to do but soon found himself walking away...

-X-

Kikyo walked to her door and watched as Inuyasha disappeared; hugging herself she admitted she felt sad. But surprisingly it didn't hurt as much as she had expected.

"Hey."

Kikyo looked and was shocked to see Naraku walking to her, when he reached her cabin he stopped at the bottom of the steps.

"Naraku what are you doing here?" Kikyo asked.

"I can tell what's happened, so I'm here to ask you again." he said, "Will you go out with me?"

Kikyo stared at him and realised that this must have been like the hundredth time he had asked her. She knew he had gone out with many girls but from what she had heard he only asked some once and if they said no he left it at that. But with her... he kept asking and asking.

Kikyo suddenly realised that if he kept asking her then he must really like her, she knew Inuyasha and her could never again be together as they just weren't meant to be. But... maybe her and Naraku could be an item... maybe...

"Sure." she replied smiling.

"Aw come on I—huh?" he asked.

"I said yes." Kikyo stated.

Naraku stared for a moment with a shocked expression but he then smiled and walked up.

Kikyo blinked and was surprised when he leant forward and kissed her on the lips, too surprised to resist she merely stood there.

When he pulled away he said, "I'm glad."

Kikyo paused for a minute staring into his eyes but then felt herself relax and leant forward kissing him once more on the lips...

**(Yeaaah! Kikyo is no longer with Inuyasha, I'm fine with her having the MUCH MUCH less-attractive and sexy Naraku where as Inuyasha. Well she better stay away from now on! )**

-X-

Inuyasha continued to walk down but then stopped when he passed a particular cabin and saw the number 78 on the doorway. Sango had told him already the cabin she was in and this was it.

Not knowing quite why he did it Inuyasha went up the steps and tried the door, it was open. Pushing it open he entered but his eyes widened however when he noticed Kagome asleep in her bed.

Not wanting to stay he turned to go when he heard her whisper his name, turning back around he walked over to her.

"Inuyasha..." she murmured.

Inuyasha blinked, she was talking in her sleep! And she was saying his name aswell, was she dreaming about him? And if so what exactly was he doing?

As he continued to watch he was suddenly startled when she opened her eyes and stared into his.

Inuyasha sweatdropped and knew he should have gone whilst he had the chance.

"Inuyasha?" she asked sitting up.

Inuyasha felt his cheeks go red as she revealed the blue nighty she was wearing as it was merely a strap nighty and as she sat up one of the straps slid along her shoulder.

Kagome noticed where he was looking and gasped and quickly put it back on and pulled the duvet up to cover herself.

"What are you doing here and how did you get in!?" she cried.

Inuyasha paused slightly wishing he could disappear at the moment but after a while he replied, "The door was open."

Kagome looked to the door and back to him and frowned, "You shouldn't just barge in to people's cabins you know! Especially at night." she replied annoyed.

Inuyasha sat on the bed opposite hers and shrugged slightly.

For a while there was an awkward silence between the two till finally Inuyasha couldn't take it any more and spoke, "I think it's kinda over between me and Kikyo."

Kagome looked at him, "Oh... Why you telling me?"

Inuyasha scratched his head and shrugged, "Not entirely sure but one of us had to say something."

To his surprise Kagome smiled and slowly got out of bed, Inuyasha felt his cheeks again go red as she revealed her blue nighty as it was only held up by two straps and he could only be glad that it was quite long and came to her knees.

He went even redder when she sat next to him.

"You know if you walk around in that you might catch a cold." Inuyasha stated.

Kagome stared for a moment but then shrugged and smiled and Inuyasha could only feel even more confused.

-X-

Looking at the couple from the window outside was Sango, "Yes! I think it's a pass tonight!" she whispered to Miroku who was behind.

"I thought we were meant to be going to my cabin!" Miroku moaned.

Sango turned around to see him looking very bored as he could, "Well think of it like this... the sooner these two are a couple the sooner we can begin making up for all the time we've lose." she said with a sly smile knowing how to wrap Miroku around her finger.

Miroku instantly leapt up, "Let's get 'em together then, they won't know what hit them!"

Sango smiled and continued to watch the couple inside.

--

**Finally finished, I been doing this for 2 and 1/2hours you know! Phew... anyway hope you liking it so far. If you want to say anything just say it on the review. This was quite hard to write as at the moment I'm having a bad case of writer's block. Also please don't send threatening messages because of the ugly, vile and disgusting paragraph including Kikyo and Inuyasha. Yuk! Anyway I'm quite tired now as sitting in front of a computer nearly all day kind of hurts your eyes... see you**


	19. A Birthday at the Baths

Kagome sat on at her desk in her room finishing the last letter, after putting it in an envelope she smiled at the several letters on her desk. Shoving them into her school bag she stood up and walked downstairs.

It was now a Monday, a week or so since the class had gone to the cabin resort. Kagome had felt rather embarrassed around Inuyasha as she had sat next to him for a while in just her nighty, without knowing it she had actually fallen asleep and from what she'd heard he had just put her back in her bed and left the cabin. Kagome now felt more confident and happy at school knowing Kikyo wasn't with Inuyasha and everyone now knew that she was going out with Naraku as it was slightly obvious when they were snogging on the corridors and in public.

"Hi mum I better be going!" Kagome explained running into the kitchen and grabbing a piece of toast.

"Okay then make sure you give them all out." her mum replied.

Kagome nodded and whilst taking a bit of her toast ran outside of the house and made her way to school.

-X-

As class started Kagome wondered how she should give them out, should she give them to them in person or do something like leaving them on their desks or in their lockers. Then again... she didn't know where some of their lockers were so that idea was ruled out. Desks sounded good but someone may come in and take them for some reason. Deciding to just give them to everyone personally she set to work excited about giving them all out.

As soon as the break bell sounded Kagome headed with her friends outside and they all sat under the tree they usually did on sunny and hot days, Inuyasha as always was sat up in the tree lying on a branch.

As everyone got some snacks from their bed to eat Kagome opened it and gazed at the letters and wondered if she should give them now.

"Erm..." Kagome began making them look, "I... have something to give all of you."

Sango and Miroku stared and Kagome also felt Inuyasha's eyes gazing at her from above.

Taking a deep breathe she got the enveloped from her bag and handed two to Sango and Miroku which had their names on.

"A letter?" Sango asked opening it.

Suddenly Inuyasha jumped down and looked.

"Here Inuyasha, there's one for you too." Kagome said handing him one.

Inuyasha took it and ripped it open.

As all three took the letter from inside and read it Kagome could only bite her lip in nervousness.

Sango gasped and put the letter down, "Course I'll come!" Sango cried.

Inuyasha looked at the letter written in gold pen, it read...

_Dear Inuyasha,_

_You along with some others are invited to my birthday party which is being held this Thursday afternoon after school. It'll be a swimming party at a nearby swimming baths so you'll have to bring anything you need. We'll all be meeting up at around 5.00 there and I'll pay for entrance. Please say you'll come!_

_Kagome_

After reading it Inuyasha looked to see them all staring and waiting for an answer, not having anything better to do he shrugged.

"Sure I'll come..."

Kagome smiled, "Great!"

"I didn't know it was your birthday Thursday." Sango stated.

Kagome smile and shrugged.

-X-

A few minutes before the bell went everyone headed to the classroom however Kagome stopped when she saw Kikyo walking down a corridor with Naraku.

"I'll catch up, just need to get something." Kagome said.

The three nodded and carried onto class whilst Kagome meanwhile turned and ran up to Kikyo.

"Kagome?" she asked.

"Can I just speak to you for a moment?" Kagome asked.

Kikyo nodded and with a nod from Naraku stepped to the side with Kagome whilst Naraku leaned against a wall trying to look cool.

"So what you want?" Kikyo asked.

Kagome handed over the envelope in reply, Kikyo glanced at her and opened and read the letter. Once doing so she looked up.

"Inuyasha gonna be there?" Kikyo asked.

Kagome nodded weakly.

Kikyo sighed, "Although we are okay with one another I don't really think I should go as if I did Naraku would have to come and him and Inuyasha might fight.""Oh okay." Kagome murmured.

"I'll still buy you a present though cuz." Kikyo said smiling.

Kagome smiled too and was sure that her cousin no longer hated her and was glad, turning around she walked to class.

-X-

"Yep and they all accepted!" Kagome explained to her mum whilst sitting at the kitchen table.

"That's good then." her mum replied taking a sip of tea she had.

Kagome did the same and then continued, "Kikyo said no though because she doesn't want to meet Inuyasha so casually. She says she's still buying a present for me though."

Her mum smiled, "That's good then."

"Is Souta coming?" Kagome asked.

"Yeah!" Souta shouted running into the kitchen.

"Were you eavesdropping?" Kagome asked.

Souta shrugged, "Anyway I am coming but unlike you and your friends who'll be in the pool I'm going to stay in a much awesome pool in the baths!"

"You mean the kiddie pool?" Kagome asked sweat dropping.

"No!" Souta shouted back, "It's not the kiddie pool! Just because it's only one and half metre deep doesn't mean that. Anyway it's always warm as it has a heater in the water and it has some little fountains!"

_Kiddie pool..._ Kagome thought.

"Okay then, that's everything settled." her mum said.

Kagome nodded, "I'm gonna do some homework, no point staying down here."

With that Kagome finished her tea in one gulp and headed upstairs.

Although Kagome was now clear she loved Inuyasha, she was still very sure she wouldn't say anything to Inuyasha.

After all she didn't even know if he felt the same way and if she did tell him she could end up making a fool out of herself. For now Kagome had decided to just play it cool and if possible try and get closer to Inuyasha, then she would finally tell him one day... she would!

**(This chapter is kinda fast and although I was gonna include Kagome's birthday in the next chapter I think I'll keep it in this chapter)**

-X-

Kagome walked to the doors of the swimming baths with her mum and little brother Souta and was happy to see her friends already there waiting outside.

"Hiya birthday girl!" Sango cried.

When Kagome had first woken up she had opened her presents from her mum, brother and Grandpa. She had received a blue watch, a VERY large chocolate bar and from Grandpa... well around £40.

When she had gone to school Kikyo had come up to her whilst she was walking in the corridor and given her a wrapped present, after thanking her Kagome had later opened it and was amazed to see a beautiful silver necklace with a 'K' on the end of it.

Sango, Miroku and Inuyasha had wished her a happy birthday at school but as for presents had told her she'd have to wait till at the baths. After school Kagome had quickly gone home and gotten the things she needed and then gone in the car with her mum and brother.

"Hi guys." Kagome replied once she met them.

"Let's all go in shall we." Kagome's mum said once reaching them.

Miroku opened his mouth to say something but Sango quickly pulled him inside, "Come on Miroku!" she called.

Once Kagome's mum had paid for them all they went through the doors, before them were many tables with chairs around. A café was someway off and in the left part of the building were the lockers and changing rooms. Near the lockers was a door where Souta was heading for as that was where the "kiddie pool" was. Kagome waved to her mum as she followed him and everyone then went and found a changing room.

As they all exited Kagome saw Sango wearing a dark blue swimming suit with two blue white stripes down the side. Next to her Miroku who was being told off by her for hitting on a girl and he was merely wearing some light blue trunks. Inuyasha meanwhile was wearing some similar ones except they were black.

As Kagome went over to them she said, "We already?"

"Nice suit." Sango commented.

Kagome blushed slightly; she was wearing a pink swimming suit with a light pink colour around the rims.

"Come on let's get in then." Inuyasha said.

"Hold up! It's Kagome's birthday, the whole idea is so she enjoys herself, not you!" Sango explained.

"It's alright." Kagome replied.

"See." Inuyasha said running and cannon balling into the pool receiving a few groans from people.

"Alright let's go..." Sango said.

The three also went into the pool of course unlike Inuyasha they just slipped in.

As Inuyasha was swimming about in the deep end Kagome slowly swam about on her front.

"Kagome!"

Kagome stood up, as the water was only shoulder high where she was, and turned to see Sango holding an inflatable ball.

"Wanna play?" she asked.

The four of them swam to a empty space in the pool and got in a square, after a while they were throwing it to one another.

"Heads up!" Miroku called.

Sango leapt forward and using her fist punched it right into the air, as it came down Kagome used what she could and jumped only to miss the ball and land on her front in the water.

Under the water she blinked and quickly came to the surface only to see Inuyasha laughing.

"Inuyasha..." Sango started.

Kagome swam back and retrieved the ball and continued to play.

-X-

Throughout the night they played a bit of ball until the waves came on which were done every half an hour. Inuyasha instantly swam to the deep end and when the waves were on laid on his back and let them push him about. Unlike him however Kagome was with Sango and Miroku who were a little further back where although the waves were still high, they weren't enough to push them under water.

"He really likes the water doesn't he?" Kagome asked.

"Guess its canine instincts." Miroku replied smiling slightly.

"Don't let him hear you say that." Kagome said.

"I already did!"

The three stiffened to see him now the right way up in the water and staring at them.

"Guess he has canine hearing too." Miroku murmured.

"Miroku!" Inuyasha shouted swimming VERY quickly towards him.

Miroku quickly turned and too began to retreat, "Well he's quicker when he's not doing doggy paddle!"

"I'm gonna kill you!" Inuyasha shouted racing past Kagome and Sango and closing in on Miroku.

Kagome could only watch as he leapt on Miroku and pushed him under the water whilst playfully beating him up.

-X-

The teens also had a go on the slide...

"I'm first!" Inuyasha said walking in front of them so he was before them in the queue.

The slide was one of those where you went down a tube which actually went outside the building and back in, it was quite dark in the tunnel and only lit with some green lights on the top. The tube then ended and you came into a saucer like thing where the water pushed you into a small circular hole in the centre, once going through that you landed in a deep pool at the bottom where you then got out. Kagome knew this as Inuyasha had told them because he'd gone on it several times before.

As the red light above the beginning of the slide went off and the green went on the man stood next to it nodded and Inuyasha quickly jumped in. Kagome watched as he went down it and then vanished as he turned a bend. His cheer was heard and Kagome was next.

When she got another nod from the man she got herself in the tube and with a small push the water began making her move down. As she turned some bends she continued to lie down and got ready to hold her breathe for when she landed in the pool.

Suddenly she came out of the tube into a giant saucer like thing, just as Inuyasha had said. Kagome followed the flow of the water and circled the gap until she finally fell through it. Kagome felt the water surround her as she fell in and she quickly kicked her legs and reached the surface. The water was still pouring from the gap and so a water-like feature surrounded her in a circle. Going under the water she swam till she knew she was past the falling water and came to the surface, looking to the side she saw a man near the steps. Swimming over she got out to see Inuyasha stood at the bottom.

She then waited till Miroku and Sango had had their turn...

So in all, Kagome had a very good time throughout the night and when it reached 7.30 they all agreed to get out.

Kagome's mum and Souta had gotten out half an hour ago and were sat at a table eating something they'd bought from the café.

Once changed everyone went over to the table where Kagome's mum and Souta were.

"You all ready or do you want me to buy you anything to eat?" Kagome's mum asked.

Everyone nodded.

"If it's alright with you." Sango said.

"It's okay." Kagome's mum replied.

After taking their orders Kagome's mum went and bought all the food, then for another half an hour they all ate.

When they all walked outside Kagome was about to leave when Sango grabbed her arm.

"Huh?" Kagome asked.

"Happy 16th birthday!" she cried handing over a box-shaped present in red wrapping paper.

Kagome smiled, "Thanks!" she replied taking it happily.

Miroku and Inuyasha too handed over their presents.

"Well we better all be getting home, are you three okay for transport?" Kagome's mum asked.

"Yeah one of my mates is picking us all up and taking us home." Sango replied.

"Bye guys, see you at school!" Kagome shouted whilst walking away.

The three always waved as Kagome's mum drove off in the car.

-X-

Once Kagome was at home and in her room she looked at the three presents her friend's had given her.

Opening the first one which she recognised as Sango's she smiled happily from cheek to cheek as she stared at the beautiful golden photo frame. However she was in happier with the photo that was already in it.

In the photo was her, Sango, Miroku and Inuyasha all under the tree at school which Kagome remembered being taken...

_"Hey you!" Sango called to a boy passing by._

_"Huh?" he asked._

_Sango stood up and walked over to him, "Take a photo."_

_The boy nodded and it was obvious he knew who Sango was and Kagome guessed quite a lot of people must have been scared of her._

_Sango came and sat back down, "Inuyasha come down!"_

_Inuyasha sighed and jumped down from the tree._

_"Everyone smile!" Sango cried._

_Kagome smiled into the camera whilst sitting down with Sango and Miroku next to her where Miroku was holding his arm around Sango's shoulder. Inuyasha sat between Kagome and Sango with his arm just brushing against Kagome's. _

However, this had been taken way before Kagome had had any feelings for Inuyasha so at the time she hadn't been at all embarrassed really.

Kagome picked it up and went and placed it on her desk so she could see it whenever sat there.

Going and getting another present, she read the tag that was attached to it...

_To Kagome, no need to thank me at all! _

_From Miroku_

Kagome removed the wrapping paper and sweatdropped slightly at the photo he had placed on top of the actual present as it showed him smiling into the camera cheekily and raising one eyebrow.

Kagome put that to one side and lifted out the proper present to see a square mirror that you hung on your wall, she then noticed another note attached to the mirror with celetape.

_I use this all the time and it's been a good friend all these years... treat it well!_

Kagome sweatdropped again, "Erm... thanks Miroku." she said to herself.

Last of all was Inuyasha's present, removing the packaging her eyes widened as she saw what was inside.

Lifting it out she gazed admiringly at the golden book which was shut with a golden lock. On the front cover in beautiful red letters was the word 'Diary' and spotting a key also amongst the paper she picked it up and put it in the lock. As it turned and clicked the book opened and the first page had a space to write your name.

'_This Diary belongs to ... '_

As Kagome flicked through the blank pages with golden edges something fell out, picking it up she read it.

_Something I've had for years which I got bought as a present for Christmas, it's supposedly very old so proberly worth a lot. What you do with it is up to you but you could use it as a diary if you want._

Kagome smiled as it was indeed a lovely dairy and on each page were faint guidelines for writing on and also in every page's corner was a picture of a flower. As Kagome flicked through the pages she then stared in awe and realised it was a picture of the same flower on each page and as you flicked through the pages all at once it appeared as a moving picture. The flower started out as just a bud but through the pages opened up to reveal a beautiful rose at the end.

Taking it to her desk she wrote in her name in the front and decided to start off writing it in...

--

**Wow! That didn't take as long as I expected and hooray, my writer's block has vanished! Hope you liked that, just so people know this isn't really anywhere near the end as quite a lot of chapters are still to come. I know this chapter wasn't actually that interesting for some of you but it did have a few things i need to include in the story. I've actually forgotten to put previews in my last chapters but I've decided to keep it that way as sometimes I'm not so sure what the next chapter will be like. Anyway don't know if you've noticed but I am making it appear that Kagome and Inuyasha are coming closer and just this minute I've thought of a perfect ending for this story! **

**I just want to know if you're alright with this story being long people because I know some just prefer short one's, if the majority of you are like that I can shorten the story although it will mean getting rid of a lot of idea's I've already written down. Looking at the things I want to include I think in total they may be about... counts 30 chapters? Around there anyway... **


	20. A New House Guest

Kagome slowly walked down the corridors of Hanayome High, it was now a Monday morning and it was a mere five minutes to the bell.

The day after Kagome's birthday she had gone to school and thoroughly thanked her friends for the presents. Since then she had pinned up the mirror Miroku gave her, written in the dairy given by Inuyasha and was still looking at the photo from Sango whenever she sat at her desk.

As she passed the snogging couple Kikyo and Naraku just outside the classroom door she blushed slightly.

Walking in she saw quite a few were already in, walking down the aisle she saw Kagura again at Sesshoumaru's desk.

"Pleaseeeeee!" she begged.

"No!" he shouted.

Kouga winked at her as she passed but she ignored him. Since the incident she had had with him after school he had seemed more distant and hardly ever hit on. In fact, the only things he ever did now were smile at her or wink occasionally. Kagome was happy he was staying away and was glad she no longer sat behind him anymore.

She then sat in her seat and was puzzled to see Inuyasha with his head on the desk.

"What's with him?" Kagome asked.

"He has to leave his house by tomorrow until further notice." Sango replied.

"How come?" Kagome said.

"He's got rats." Miroku explained.

Kagome felt herself cringe as he said rats and could only imagine how bad his house was.

"Where's he staying till then?"

"The street..." Inuyasha murmured sitting up and turning around, "...because of that betrayer!" he said glaring at Miroku.

"Hey I don't have the room and even if I did let you sleep on the sofa my parents would kill me if they found out." he replied.

Inuyasha merely snorted.

Kagome looked back from Miroku to Sango to Inuyasha and suddenly a lightbulb lit up in her mind.

"Well..." she began making them look at her, "...Our house does have a spare room but it's not really up to me so I'd have to ask my mum."

Inuyasha smiled, "Really?"

Kagome nodded, "But like I say I'd have to ask my mum first so don't getting your hopes up just yet."

Inuyasha nodded but it was clear he hadn't heard past the part where she had said she had a spare room.

As the bell went Myouga came in, he always seemed to come either before or right on the bell.

"Good morning class." he called leaping onto the desk.

"Now next Monday, a week from today, we'll be having a maths test and it's very important too so revise as much as you can." he explained getting a few moans at the word 'test'.

Kagome sat chewing the end of the pencil which she did whenever she was thinking about something. She had use to chew pencils a lot but it usually ended up in her getting splinters in her mouth and so she had stopped. However right now she was too busy thinking too remember not too chew.

_What have I done? _Kagome thought, _Inuyasha at my house? No way... _Sighing, she looked at Inuyasha who was staring out the window and wondered what it would be like having Inuyasha actually at her house. She felt her cheeks redden at the thought of Inuyasha being under the same roof as her and couldn't believe she had actually been the one to think of it and suggest it too.

"Ouch!" she murmurred when a splinter hit her tongue

-X-

As school finished Kagome walked out with them all.

"So Kagome am I coming to yours?" Inuyasha asked.

"I don't even know if you'll be allowed." she replied.

"Is that a no?"

Kagome sighed, "Just stay at your house for now, you said you have till tonight to leave. Just get things you need and me and mum will come get you if you're allowed and help you bring your thing back."

"Can't I bring ride to yours on my bike?" he added.

"No I don't want that thing anywhere near my neighbourhood again!" Kagome cried.

Inuyasha pulled a face but agreed.

Sango and Miroku remained silent but exchanged a look and smile.

"So tell me where you live so I can come get you." Kagome said as they exited the school gates.

Inuyasha opened his bag and brought out a pencil and paper and began doodling over it, Sango and Miroku stood nearby as they were going in the same direction as Inuyasha.

After a minute Inuyasha handed the paper and Kagome stared at the poorly drawn map.

"See you later hopefully." he said turning and walking away.

Kagome stared at the big blob which had 'my home' written over it on the map and could just make out the roads and had a fair idea where it was as a square had the words 'Shopping centre' written in it and from that Kagome knew where he lived.

Making her way home Kagome could only wonder what would happen when she told her mum the news...

-X-

"Sure dear."

"Eh!!" Kagome cried.

"What's wrong Kagome?" her mum asked.

Kagome stared in shock at her mum and when she got her voice back replied, "Aren't you going to argue or say I shouldn't invite boys or... erm..."

"I've met him before and he seems nice." her mum explained.

"Yeah and it'll be good to have a dog in the house!" Souta cried from the sofa.

"Shut up you and don't let him hear you say that." Kagome replied looking at him.

"You're sure?" Kagome asked.

Her mum smiled and nodded, "Yes, anyway... his doggy ears are kind of cute."

Kagome sweatdropped, "Mum..." _Although I must admit I have thought it before._

_-X-_

Kagome sat in the front seat of the car with her mum steering, Souta sat in the back and as Kagome managed to say the directions from the doodled map they soon ended up in a very shocking neighbourhood.

Kagome had expected a street with houses with smashed windows and gangsters on the street. But to her surprise it was like any normal neighbourhood with children playing in the gardens, Kagome wondered which house he lived in but then noticed the motorbike gleaming in the sunlight like a death ride and knew straight away...

"We'll wait here Kagome." her mum said.

Kagome nodded and got out the door, as she walked up the path she noticed that the grass was much longer that on the other lawns and that it was clearly different. Some of the children stared at her and Kagome wondered what they were thinking.

When she reached it she knocked on the door and after a moment Inuyasha appeared, he stared at her.

"Hi." she said.

Inuyasha smiled slightly, "So I can come?"

Kagome nodded.

Inuyasha looked past her to her mum and brother, "Kay let me get my things."

As he disappeared Kagome took a step inside so she was in the doorway and daren't go any further from the state of things. The floor was hardly visible from things lying on it and instead of throwing away food it had been left anywhere and Kagome wasn't in the least surprised the rats had come.

From upstairs she heard loud banging and didn't even think of going up there in case the mess was worse.

After only a minute he came running back down with one suitcase in each hand.

"You were quick." Kagome stated.

Inuyasha shrugged, "I already had my stuff packed."

Kagome sighed, "And what if you hadn't been allowed at my house?"  
Inuyasha shrugged again and Kagome rolled her eyes and walked outside with him, the children were still staring and Kagome felt uneasy as a few people were looking out the windows aswell.

"Put the stuff in the boot." Kagome said.

Inuyasha did that and after Kagome got in the front seat and Inuyasha hopped into the back with Souta.

"Hello... Inuyasha is it?" Kagome's mum said.

"Yeh... thanks for letting me stay." Inuyasha replied as Kagome's mum started the car and began to drive off.

"It's okay we always wanted a dog anyway." Souta said.

Kagome merely sighed as Inuyasha growled and grabbed Souta in a headlock whilst nouggining him. **(Sorry if I spelt that wrong but I hope you know what I mean anyway if not it's just when you rub someone's head and make their hair messy... I think.) **

As the reached home Inuyasha grabbed both his suitcases and followed them into the house.

"I hope you'll like it here." Kagome's mum said as they entered.

"Don't worry it's better than my house at least." Inuyasha replied.

_Too right..._ Kagome thought.

"Kagome?"

"Yes mum?" Kagome asked.

"Help Inuyasha take his things to the guest room, I'll star making tea."

Kagome sighed and turned to pick a suitcase up only to find them gone, she looked to see Inuyasha already half way up the stairs with them.

"You coming then?" he asked.

Kagome stared then followed.

**(Hmmmm... just looked out my window and noticed it's snowing... A LOT! May include that in a further chapter! )**

"I know it isn't big but..." Kagome began as she took him in.

Inuyasha went dropped his suitcases and sat on the bed bouncing slightly, "It's alright..." after saying this he stood back up and went over to the balcony, in the house the only Kagome's and the spare room had a balcony. Although Souta said he wanted one he still refused to have the spare room because it was smaller than his present one.

Kagome stood silent and felt her cheeks reddening as she stared at his face glowing in the sun light.

_Wow..._

"Is there something else?" Inuyasha asked looking at her.

Kagome came out of her thoughts, "N... n... no, nothing at all! I'll leave you to unpack!" she stammered running out.

"What was that?" Inuyasha asked himself.

The rest of the night was pretty quiet, because it was already past tea, Kagome had a late dinner. Inuyasha insisted he had already eaten something at his house before leaving and stayed upstairs doing whatever he was in his room.

-X-

As Kagome finished washing the dishes she sighed, "Phew..." she said wiping her forehead, "Done."

"I'm going to my room to revise for an upcoming test." Kagome explained to her mum and brother who were both on the sofa as she passed.

"Okay dear." her mum replied.

Just as Kagome was making her way to her room she passed the guestroom and stopped. _I wonder what he's been doing up here all this time... _she thought to herself.

_Just a peek..._ she assured herself as she peeked through a crack in the door. Her eyes widened however when she saw what he was doing... _Revising!? _Kagome was quite surprised as she hadn't thought Inuyasha the type to revise... at all. As Kagome leant in for a closer look she suddenly lost her footing and fell forward pushing the door open and landing on the floor.

"Huh!... Oh it's you." Inuyasha muttered.

Kagome stood back up and smiled weakly, "I was just... erm..."

"Listen if you're finished peeping can you go?" he asked.

Kagome stared.

"W...what?"

"It's just..." Kagome began, "I didn't think you the type to revise."

Inuyasha shrugged, "I don't usually... I only revise really when it's for important tests."

"Oh." Kagome replied.

"It's just..." he continued making Kagome look up, "...i don't get this part about algebra equations and such..."

Kagome walked over and looked at the books he had scattered out on the desk.

"Which question?" she asked.

Inuyasha paused before pointing to a certain part on a page.

Kagome looked and read it out, "Factorise (6x4y) + 8x +2y - 3z – (12x3) + 2yz ?"

**(Eh?? I don't even get this, I'm merely copying it out of a book I was given to revise from... hmmm... I think I'm gonna look at back of book to see how to figure it out... What? It doesn't have the answers! Whaaat! What point is revision if you can't turn to the back and ch—I mean erm... check your answers so you learn... Yes there's no reason for me to cheat... eyes shift side to side...)**

-X-

Inuyasha nodded and felt his mind swelling from all the letters and numbers, "It's like nonsense! Which brined-dodo thought of including letters in maths?"

Kagome smiled at him and wrote out the answer on some paper, "It's quite easy... all you do is rearrange them, the highest powers of x and y that will go into all three terms and..."

Inuyasha drifted off, _Wow how does she know the answer when I don't even understand any further than the first 4 figures? I wonder... if she's this smart how come she came to this school? She could have easily gotten into other schools..._

"...And so just remember the bits taken out and put at the front are the common factors." Kagome finished. "Okay?"

Inuyasha scratched his head, "Can you explain that again?"

Kagome sweatdropped, "Did you listen to a word I said?"

Inuyasha paused.

"I'll take that as a yes." Kagome continued, "Fine I'll explain it again!" she said sighing.

For the next hour Kagome went over questions with Inuyasha (well went over questions five times with him before continuing) and soon Inuyasha began to understand slightly... most of the time...

"...and so pi is basically just that..." Kagome explained.

Inuyasha meanwhile was paying no attention and staring into thin space.

"Inuyasha?"

No answer.

"Inuyasha??"

No answer.

"INUAYSAHA!" Kagome shouted whacking him around the head with a book.

"Oi! What'd you do that for!?" Inuyasha snarled.

"Good you're awake, did you hear anything I just said?" she asked.

Inuyasha stared, "Something about a piece of pie?"

Kagome stared angrily and Inuyasha heard some way off the funeral theme playing.

"Now I can't teach you anymore, figure it out on your own." Kagome said yawning.

Inuyasha nodded, "Thanks I think I've got the hang of it now."

Kagome nodded and stood up and walked out of the room, "Goodnight!" she called.

"Night," Inuyasha replied although he did admit it felt strange saying that to Kagome in her own house.

Sighing Inuyasha turned back to his books only to see a load of figures staring at him.

"I... erm..." he began, "Nooooo! I've forgotten it all!" he cried.

"Erm... Kagome said something about changing the figures around..." Inuyasha murmured writing what looked like nonsense to him on a sheet of paper.

Inuyasha stared at it and growled in frustration, "It just makes it more complicated!" he shouted banging his head on the table.

_Ouch..._

--

**Finally done... Sorry people but I may not be uploading as quicker because unlike before when I spent ALL my time writing fanfiction I now have to do homework and revise (pretty much like Inuyasha and Kagome) and such things. Because... my parents have said if I get good grades they'll buy me an Inuyasha pencil case and/or drawing pad! Not much but I guess the money counts too...**

**Anyway like I mentioned earlier in this chapter I will be including a chapter which had a snow day in it! Yeahhh!!**

**Plus I worked out the answer to that... scary and confusing question, here! Yeaahhhhh! With the help of friends you can do anything! However a warning: BANGING YOUR HEAD AGAINST HARD SURFACES MAY RESULT IN HEAD INJURIES AND/OR BECOMING UNCONCIOUS. IT DOES NOT HELP IN REVISING SO PLEASE DO SO AT OWN RISK.**

**Yup, I did it. Did nothing... although I did end up with a bruise on my forehead... :(**


	21. A Day To The Shops

Kagome yawned as she sat up in her bed and rubbed the sleep out of her eyes, it was now a Saturday.

As she tiredly got up she walked out of her room in her pink pyjama's and went into the bathroom. However, when she entered she realised the shower was running and she already knew Souta and her mum was downstairs as she had heard them from her room.

"Who?..." Kagome started.

A head suddenly peeped around the curtain and the dog ears on the head pricked up.

Kagome froze and the two stood staring at one another with only a thin piece of material separating them from view.

Kagome felt her face flush red.

The half-demon was also getting red then finally shouted, "What are you doing!"

Kagome turned around, "Well how was I supposed to know you were in here!" she shouted.

She now remembered Inuyasha was on her house and couldn't believe she had forgotten. Then again... she had sometimes forgotten in the mornings and got a surprise when she bumped into him after all it wasn't every day one of your school mates who was half-demon boy came to live at your house.

Inuyasha had been living at Kagome's since Monday now and when they had gone back to school on Tuesday, Sango and Miroku had immediately questioned them about what had happened and had smiled when they had found out Inuyasha was living at Kagome's house.

"Yeah well get out!" Inuyasha shouted.

"Don't worry I was going too!" Kagome argued back turning back around and staring at him only to go red again.

"Well don't look!" he cried.

Kagome turned back around and ran out of the bathroom; "With pleasure!" she shouted slamming the door behind her.

Breathing deeply her cheeks gradually lost their redness and she hoped her brother and mum hadn't heard their raised voices.

Walking back to her door she got changed, as she was doing so she thought back to Inuyasha. Although she knew she had feelings for him usually when she was with him she just thought of him as a friend and didn't feel awkward at all. Although having him in the same house as her was kinda stepping over the borderline. Kagome lied on her bed on her stomach. Suddenly she thought back to him in the shower and felt her face go red.

"What am I thinking!?" she cried pushing the thought out of her head and putting her head under her pillow.

-X-

Inuyasha sighed as he walked downstairs, he was glad Kagome had only seen his face at least.

"God that was close!" he murmured.

"Oh Inuyasha, Kagome's not coming down with you?" Souta asked.

"Could it be to do with some raised voices I thought I heard, I had thought it my imagination though..." Kagome's mum began.

Inuyasha felt his cheeks go red and turned back around and ran back upstairs, "I'll get her!" he shouted not wanting Kagome's mum to know of the incident in the shower.

As he walked to her door and opened it he noticed her lying on her bed with her face under her pillow. From underneath he heard murmuring and wondered if she was talking to herself.

"Oi!" he said making the girl flinch.

Kagome took her head from under the pillow and sat up and looked at him, "Have you ever heard of knocking!" she shouted.

Inuyasha shrugged, "Your mum wants you downstairs for breakfast."

Kagome nodded, "Tell her I'll be a minute."

Inuyasha turned and walked back outside, it sure was weird living in a different house. Although he couldn't complain after all it was miles better than his house, Inuyasha wondered when his place would be cleared of rats. As thinking he didn't notice the stairs till it was too late and as he put his front foot out and stepped onto nothing he looked and his eyes widened, "Shit..." he murmured before falling down the stairs.

"Inuyasha you alright?" Kagome asked from the top of the stairs.

"He's okay; he just fell down the stairs again." Souta replied from the sofa.

"Sheesh, that's like the eight time!" Kagome commented still at the top of the stairs.

"When you've stopped blabbering do you think you can help me!" Inuyasha cried.

"Fine..." Kagome said walking down.

Inuyasha sat up and rubbed his head, "Damn stairs." he muttered as Kagome pulled him up.

"Don't blame the stairs." she said.

"Feh..." he merely replied before walking off.

Breakfast was the same as it had been all week, Inuyasha had said he would be fine with a piece of toast at first but when he had seen everything Kagome's mum had made his eyes had widened as large as the plates. **(Not literally of course...) **

-X-

_"Wow you eat this much every morning!" he cried._

_"Yes is it too much?" Kagome's mum asked._

_Inuyasha shook his head, "Not at all!" _

_Quickly digging in he soon ate all his up and even had seconds._

_"I'll make sure to remember to make more." Kagome's mum commented._

_Kagome could only sit embarrassed as Inuyasha ate like a wild dog, oh well... He was partly dog after all..._

-X-

This morning was no different and as usual he ate like he normally did.

After breakfast Kagome walked to the front door and put her shoes on ready to go out.

"Where you going?" Inuyasha asked from the sofa as like Souta he usually spent most of his time watching TV.

"Shopping for a few things." Kagome replied.

"Oh Kagome why don't you take Inuyasha." Kagome's mum added walking from the kitchen.

"Eh!" Kagome and Inuyasha both cried.

"Well I'm sure there are some things that he has at his house that we don't so maybe this way he could get them, maybe even some food he likes and I can cook it specially for him." Kagome's mum explained.

Inuyasha leapt up at the mention of the word 'food' and walked over, "Let's go then."

Kagome sighed.

-X-

As the two walked around the shopping centre Kagome asked, "Right so is there anything in particular you like?"

Inuyasha nodded, "Ninja food..."

"Huh?" Kagome asked, however she then realised what he meant, "Oh I think that's over there..."

"Come on then!" Inuyasha cried grabbing her arm and pulling her along unaware of how red Kagome's face was.

When they reached the shop and Inuyasha let go and turned around to Kagome he noticed her red face, "Huh how come your face is red? You got a fever or something?" he asked feeling her forehead.

Kagome flinched and backed away, "N... not at all... I'm... I'm just fine!" she stammered.

Inuyasha shrugged and Kagome followed him into the store, "I think it's in the corner of the store." she commented grabbing a basket and going over there.

"Which one do you usually have?" Kagome asked looking at all the different kinds.

Inuyasha paused and stared at the food trying to think.

"Don't you know?" Kagome asked.

Inuyasha shook his head, "No usually I just get any and it's from a different store near my house and the guy who owns it usually chooses for me."

Kagome sighed "How about this one?" she asked pointing randomly.

Inuyasha stared at it, "No I'm not sure... give me a minute to think."

-X-

Half an hour later a very VERY annoyed Kagome and a satisfied Inuyasha walked out of the store.

"What's matter with you?" Inuyasha asked.

Kagome turned and glared at him.

Inuyasha gulped and took a step back at the evil glare, "N..never mind."

Kagome turned back around and began walking with a rather nervous Inuyasha following her.

Suddenly, as the two were walking they bumped into a familiar face.

"Sesshoumaru?" Kagome asked looking at him in front of her.

He looked up, "Oh it's you... and my younger brother Inuyasha, why would you two be out on Saturday together?"

Kagome tried to hide her blush and Inuyasha stepped forward, "Shut up!"

Kagome's attention was suddenly drawn to something behind Sesshoumaru, "Who's that?"

Inuyasha looked as well and suddenly started laughing.

"What's so funny?" Kagome asked confused.

Sesshoumaru suddenly stepped to the side to reveal a little girl with black hair and a white dress on. She was very young and only about eight or ten years old. **(Don't know exact age...)**

"How many times... leave me alone!" Sesshoumaru shouted.

The girl made no attempt to move, "But I only want to give you this..." she said presenting a small box gift wrapped in blue paper.

"How sweet!" Kagome said, "Is this that girl called Rin who follows you?"

Sesshoumaru nodded, "She won't leave me alone!"

Kagome looked back to the girl and continued to ignore the hysterical Inuyasha who was still laughing.

"Won't you at least take it?" Kagome asked.

"No way!" he shouted, "If I do that she'll think I want to be friends and then just continue to follow me, now good-bye!" he shouted, "Enjoy your date." he added before running off with the Rin girl following.

"What we're not..." Kagome started but it was too late as he had already gone.

"That bastard!" Inuyasha muttered.

Kagome looked at him, "Oh you're done laughing?"

Inuyasha shrugged, "We going?"

Kagome watched as he turned and started walking, "Sheesh..." she merely said before following.

-X-

When they reached home Inuyasha went back to the television where as Kagome's mum took the 'ninja food' they had bought and agreed to make it for Inuyasha for tea.

When it was eventually time to eat, Inuyasha was even more violent with his food than normally.

Kagome glared at him from across the table whilst eating her own food, it wasn't till half way through the meal Inuyasha noticed her glaring. Staring back at her he stopped with a string of noodle hanging out his mouth.

Kagome sighed and looked away and when she did look back he was again eating like a dog.

Having enough she stood up, "Excuse me but for some reason I've just lost my appetite." she explained taking her plate to the sink and walking out of the kitchen.

For the rest of the night Kagome stayed upstairs in her room studying for the upcoming test on Monday. Inuyasha meanwhile spent his time in front of the TV with Souta.

-X-

As the clock struck eleven Inuyasha stretched on the sofa, Souta had been sent to bed about one and a half hours ago and Kagome's mum had been doing some paperwork in the kitchen leaving Inuyasha by himself on the sofa.

Tired he turned the television off and walked tiredly up the stairs, as he made his way and opened his door he suddenly saw some light coming from Kagome's room.

_She's still up? _he thought.

Curious, he walked over and pushed the door open, the light was coming from a lamp on the desk and that was also where Kagome was however she was laid on the desk. Stepping closer he noticed she was asleep with her head on her crossed arms and under them were many study books and he wondered what time she had actually fallen asleep.

Thinking she might be cold he looked to the bed to see a pink dressing gown, grabbing it he slowly put it over he shoulders gently making sure not to wake her. He froze as she stirred and didn't really like the idea of her waking up as he knew she'd proberly get the wrong idea...

As she settled again he realised how sweet she looked asleep, the complete opposite from when she was usually awake. Suddenly he felt his skip a beat and wondered why. Looking back at Kagome's face he felt it again and he turned to the door wondering why.

When he had entered his room and got into bed he lay still in the dark wondering what that had just been about. Why had his heart skipped a beat? Why? Inuyasha didn't like not knowing why, especially because it was about him.

Eventually all the thinking and wondering made him go to sleep until the next morning...

--

**Yeah! I think he's finally starting to l-o-v-e Kagome! Also I know I said I was stopping previews but I just want to make an exception and say that like I said in my previous chapter I will be including a snow day. Of course it won't just be a normal snow day, oh no! In my stories nothing is simple and everything has something important within in... **

**Also, I'm sorry the updates aren't as fast now but now a day I'm very busy lol. (Sigh...) And it's meant to be a holiday! I mean I've got my revising, writing fanfiction, watching anime, doing homework bla bla bla... Oh! Sorry didn't mean to ramble. Sorry!**

**Damn! How can this happen! I've just watched this new anime in three days and I've fallen in love with another male character! Noooo! Now I've got three personalities, each in love with a different character!**

**1 – Inuyasha from Inuyasha**

**2 – Kisshu from Tokyo Mew Mew**

**3 – Fakir from Princess Tutu**

**NOOOOO! Why must the Japanese make anime guys so good looking! Damn them! Now I have another personality and idol... curses! Plus now I'm writing a story about Fakir! That means I'm currently writing 3 stories all at one! My life is complicated enough as it is... **


	22. A Snow Day

**Now just like I said I would here is a chapter about a snow day, of course it won't just be like an ordinary snow day. Sorry it took me longer than usual to put this chapter up, anyway thanks for waiting and thanks for the reviews so far people! **

**--**

As Kagome woke up she noticed se was at her desk and guessed she must have fallen asleep whilst studying last night. As she yawned she noticed her jacket around her shoulders and guessed her mum must have put it over her whilst she was asleep. As she stood up she was surprised to see it was snowing outside, although it wasn't a blizzard it was still snowing pretty hard and a few children from other houses on the street were outside playing.

When she got downstairs she saw Souta already in his outdoor clothes, "Sis have you seen the whether!" he cried.

Kagome smiled, "Yeah I've seen from my bedroom."

"Are you gonna come out later, please say you will! Inuyasha has already agreed!"

"Inuyasha has?" Kagome replied.

"Yeah."

"Come on let's go!"

Kagome turned to see Inuyasha coming down.

"Oh Kagome are you coming ou aswell?" he asked.

Kagome stood staring at him, "Are you going out in just that?"

"Eh?" Inuyasha asked.

Kagome continued to stare at the long sleeved shirt, pants and trainers he was merely wearing, "Won't you freeze to death?"

Inuyasha shrugged.

"Oh are you all going out?" Kagome's mum asked walking downstairs.

"Yeah come on Inuyasha!" Souta said pulling Inuyasha towards the door.

"I'm coming... I'm coming..." he replied following.

"Kagome what about you?" her mum asked.

"I'll go out after some breakfast."

-X-

After she had eaten Kagome went upstairs and got her winter clothes out, she chose to wear some blue fur boots with some jeans and a light blue coat over her top. Too match her boots she also chose out some blue gloves, a hat and scarf. When she was ready she ran downstairs and outside. Looking around at the white street she noticed Inuyasha and Souta having a snow-ball fight with some other kids.

"Kagome come and join in!" Souta cried.

Kagome nodded and walked over.

"You talk about my clothes but what about you?" Inuyasha said.

Kagome glared at him, "At least I won't be frozen till the next ice age!"

Inuyasha ignored her and handed over a snowball, "Throw and try to be a decent thrower."

Kagome growled at him but he once again ignored her and turned around and continued to throw.

Kagome looked at the snow in her hand and smiled cheekily, taking some steps back she called, "Inuyasha!"

Just as Inuyasha turned around she threw the snowball and watched as it hurtled towards him till finally landing in his face.

Kagome giggled as he spluttered and snarled.

"Uh oh... Kagome you better run!" Souta cried.

Just as Inuyasha took a step forward Kagome turned and began running with him in pursuit, as the two ran around everyone else laughed and resumed playing in the snow.

"Get back here!"

"No way!" Kagome shouted back laughing.

"I said stop you poofball!"

Kagome stopped in her tracks and turned around and shouted, "Poofball!?"

However as she turned she the suddenly gasped as he was only a little behind her and before he could stop himself ran into her and threw her to the ground with him on top of her.

"Idiot don't run so suddenly!" he snarled getting up; Kagome could tell he was embarrassed as his face was red.

Kagome felt herself blushing too and sat back up and turned away.

"Eh what's matter? Don't tell me you're crying..." he said.

"I'm not crying!" she exclaimed glaring at him.

Inuyasha moved back a bit as she glared, whenever she looked at him so angrily he usually seemed to back off and get the message.

Kagome looked back at all the other children and noticed that everyone was younger than her and that she and Inuyasha were the oldest.

"Get up then." Inuyasha said offering a hand.

Kagome took it and stood up.

For the next hour snowballs were thrown, snow-angels were made and by the time everyone was going back in people's hands were like ice from handling the snow, even with gloves on.

-X-

"I'm going to get changed!" Inuyasha shouted going upstairs.

"Here I've made you all some hot chocolate." Kagome's mum said bringing them in, "Oh has Inuyasha gone up?"

"I'll take it." Kagome offered taking the drink and going upstairs.

As she walked along the corridor and pushed the guest room door open she said, "I've brought you some—" she cut off when she saw Inuyasha as he only had a pair of boxers on.

Kagome instantly went red and Inuyasha was too red.

"What are you doing!?" he shouted grabbing the cover from his bed and putting in front of him.

"Er... well put some clothes on!" Kagome cried turning around spilling some hot chocolate as she did so.

A moment later Inuyasha spoke, "Done."

Kagome turned back around, still rather red in the face.

"What are you doing peeking on me!" he cried as she put the drink on the desk.

"Eh!" Kagome replied looking at him, "It wasn't me fault! How was I supposed to know you were undressed!?"  
Inuyasha frowned, "Have you ever heard of knocking!"

The two stood glaring at one another till Kagome finally walked to the door speaking as she did so, "I'm going downstairs!"

-X-

Inuyasha stuck his tongue out at her, although it was clear she didn't see. Sighing he suddenly noticed how cold it was and picking up his drink he had his hot-chocolate glad to get some warmth.

Fifteen minutes later when he had gone downstairs he noticed it was freezing down here too, "Why's it so flipping cold!" he muttered.

"Sorry." Kagome's mum said walking from the kitchen with the phone in her hand, "It seems the heating system is broken."

"What?" Kagome exclaimed from the sofa.

"You mean of all the days it had to break on the day it was snowing!?" Inuyasha cried.

"Yes so we'll have to wrap up warm." Kagome's mum said.

"I'm okay!" Souta shouted also on the sofa, "I've got my bed cover around me."

"I'll go get some things from upstairs." Kagome said standing up, "Inuyasha you should put some warmer things on too."

"Feh I'm fine like this." he replied.

"Oh no you're not." Kagome said grabbing his arm and pulling him upstairs.

"Hey what you doing!?" he shouted.

"Now I'm getting some more layers to wear, you should put something warmer on you'll get a cold." Kagome said.

"What are you my mother?" he muttered.

"What was that!?" she cried staring at him.

"Nothing..." he replied going into his room.

Grabbing a jacket and a blanket he quickly walked back outside.

-X-

For the rest of the night everyone sat in the front room with blankets over them and the fire on full. With the television on they found it wasn't just their house having heating problems, the whole area they were in and others too were in the same situation. When it was getting late Kagome left to study and later Inuyasha went to his room from boredom.

"So bored!" he cried lying on his bed.

As he rolled over he wondered what everyone else was doing and out of curiosity jumped off the bed and went outside onto the corridor. Firstly, he wondered if Kagome was still studying like the previous night. As he passed her open door he saw her on the edge of her bed reading a book on her lap.

"You're still studying!?" he cried.

Kagome looked up and nodded, "The test is important..."

"Even so..." he said walking in, as soon as he walked in however he felt like he was entering a freezer. The room was much colder than anywhere else however he decided to say nothing for now.

"I see you're still not wearing much..." she stated as he sat on the bed next to her to see what she was reading.

"So what?" he asked.

"Didn't your parents ever teach you anything?" she commented.

"Nope... their dead." he replied casually.

Kagome stared at him, "S...sorry" she replied.

Inuyasha lay back so he was lying across the bed, "Don't be, you weren't to know."

Kagome looked behind to him, "I don't mean to pry but how exactly do you pay for your house then?"

"Some rich relatives down south pay for mostly everything even send me a cheque of money every week to buy things."

"Gee, you're lucky." she replied looking back at her book.

Inuyasha sat back up and looked at what appeared to him as nonsense in the book, "How do you understand that?" he asked.

Kagome shrugged.

Inuyasha yawned and as he stretched his arm brushed against hers, for that brief moment he felt even colder and wondered how cold she must be from sitting in the freezer room all day.

"Are you cold?" he asked.

"I'm fine." she replied without looking up.

Inuyasha wasn't satisfied, _She tells me to put some clothing on and yet she's freezing... does that girl care for herself at all? _he thought as he stood up and went to her desk.

After a moment he came back and sat down.

"Why are you—" she cut off when he put the jacket over her shoulders.

"Jesus Christ you're freezing." he muttered.

Kagome stared at him, "Were you the one who put this over me last night?"

Inuyasha smiled and nodded.

Kagome looked angrily at him to his surprise, "Do you come into my room every night when I'm asleep!"

"I didn't mean to!" he replied, "And if that's the thanks I get then I won't do it again!" he muttered standing up and walking to the door.

"Wait!"

Inuyasha turned around to look at her, "What?"

"I'm sorry, I am grateful really. Thanks." she said smiling.

Inuyasha stared and felt himself blushing and quickly turned, "W...whatever..." he stammered walking out and back into his room.

As he shut the door behind him he cursed himself, "What am I getting so worked up for?" he muttered, "She's only Kagome... it's not as if i..."

He paused then as he realised he could only say one thing, "Fuck!"

--

**Lol! I was thinking about what Inuyasha would say when he found out his feelings and I guessed that he would be very surprised that he was falling for the girl he had once hated so I thought that would be something he'd say. XD Anyway the next chapters are going to be pretty exciting, I think this is one of the shortest chapters I've written even though it's ending is important. I was thinking of trapping Kagome and Inuyasha in the house or something because of the snow and Kagome's mum and brother had gone out for some reason so it was the just the two of them. However... it's kinda far fetched isn't it? Anyway I think it's better without that. I'll try to update as soon as possible.**

**I'm glad that so far people have posted good reviews and one or two have sent me some messages praising me giving me idea's of my story. Anyway thanks for the support! **


	23. A Test's Reward

Inuyasha sat on his bed, it was nearly time to leave for school but he wasn't bothered about missing breakfast. Since last night he had been very confused, _I can't fancy __her__! _he thought.

"Inuyasha I'm going." shouted Kagome from downstairs.

Inuyasha flinched at her voice and cursed himself for falling for her; out of everyone it could have been it just had to be her! Getting up he walked outside and along the corridor, why did this have to happen to him? And what was more was that Kagome looked so much like Kikyo, his ex-girlfriend.

"Inuyasha watch out!"

"Huh?" Inuyasha asked stepping forward, suddenly he realised the stairs were below him. As he fell down the stairs he was use to the pain of the stairs now so it was nothing to him, "Fucking stairs..." he muttered as he stood up.

"Inuyasha come on or I'll leave you behind." Kagome said walking out the door.

Inuyasha followed behind and walked outside.

"Come on we don't want to be late, we have that test today remember?" she said as he reached her.

"Test?" Inuyasha asked realising, "Shit!"

"What's the matter? I explained a lot on the first night you were here, haven't you studied since then?" she asked.

Inuyasha knew full well he hadn't, "How erm... important is this test?"

Kagome sighed, "Just don't take it out on me if you fail." she said smiling.

Inuyasha looked away from her, it was even worse that he had to spend most of the day with her just when he had started to fancy her. Why now!?

-X-

"Now you'll have an hour to complete the test, if you finish before then just sit silently or read through your answers..." Myouga explained, "I don't want any talking or anything like..."

Inuyasha sat slumped in his chair; although he knew full well he needed good grades he wasn't really as bothered now. He had done plenty of tests before so this would make no difference... would it?

"Start!"

Inuyasha opened the test booklet and just as before all he saw looking at him were a loads of letters and numbers bunched together.

"Oh god..." he muttered.

The beginning of the test he skipped not knowing anything but as the test went on he found he understood it more, the last questions he remembered as something similar to Kagome had told him and all he could do was thank God he had decided to study at least once.

The entire class was in silence, people such as Kanna completed the test in less than half an hour but other people such as Inuyasha, Naraku and others who had been kept behind grades several times either got the wrong answer for most questions or just missed out several questions.

"Kanna can you please collect the leaflets please?" Myouga asked, "Everyone stay quiet till they're all collected in as I still have something to tell you."

Once all the tests had been taken in Myouga began speaking, "I'll mark all of those for tomorrow and you'll get your scores then. Also, for those of you who get a good enough grades will be getting a good surprise."

Everyone listened more closely at this and waited for Myouga to continue, "Now all the teachers of the classes are doing their own rewards for the people who do well, now I've decided for the selection that do good in the test can go the prom I'll be hosting on Wednesday after school. Two other classes will be there aswell though as they had the same idea." Myouga explained.

"Wow a prom!" Sango cried.

"Feh..." Inuyasha muttered.

As everyone began talking the bell suddenly went, as Inuyasha stood Miroku came over to him.

"So you excited about the prom?" Miroku asked.

Inuyasha shrugged, "Why should I be?"

Miroku smiled, "You might be able to go with Kagome..."

Inuyasha glared at him.

"Just joking..." he replied turning around.

Inuyasha thought about what Miroku had said and had to admit that he kinda was looking at the idea as a possibility...

"Inuyasha!"

Inuyasha jumped at the voice and turned to see Kagome, "What?" he asked trying to hide his surprise.

"How did you do in the test?" she asked.

Inuyasha stared for a moment then shrugged, "How should I know..."

"That bad eh?" Miroku asked.

Inuyasha glared again at Miroku who went slightly behind Sango.

"Come on guys..." Sango said, "Let's go outside before the bell goes again."

As they all walked outside Inuyasha thought to what Miroku had said, _You might be able to go with Kagome. _Although he didn't really like the idea of asking a girl out at least this might give him an opportunity to find out how he really felt about her...

"Inuyasha?"

The only problem was if he had answered enough questions correct in order for him to go to the prom...

"Erm... Inuyasha?"

He sighed and guessed he'd just have to wait till tomorrow and hope he got a good enough score...

"INUYASHA!"

"What!?" he shouted coming out of his thoughts, "Ouch!" he cried as he suddenly walked into a door.

"Erm... you should look where you're going..."

Inuyasha growled, "Shut up!" he shouted however he stopped when he realised it was Kagome.

Everyone remained silent as an awkward feeling roamed in the air until finally...

"Well let's not stand around all day!" Sango cried trying to brighten the mood.

Everyone hesitantly agreed and followed Sango out.

At the end of school Inuyasha lingered behind.

"You coming?" Miroku asked.

"Nah I need to do something, I'll see you tomorrow." Inuyasha replied.

As everyone began leaving Inuyasha quickly went to the front of the class to catch Myouga before he left. Just as he jumped onto the floor Inuyasha stepped in front of him.

"Oh Inuyasha? Can I do something for you?" Myouga asked.

"Can I talk with you please?" Inuyasha replied.

-X-

"...And so you want to redo the test?" Myouga said.

Inuyasha nodded as he stood in front of the desk, "Yeah if you please, so what you say?"

"No."

"WHAT!!" Inuyasha shouted slamming his hands on the desk causing Myouga to wobble a bit, when he had got his balance back he replied.

"Well this was an important test; I can't be expected to let you redo it because you want to. It won't be fair on the others."

"But... but... but..." Inuyasha stammered.

"I'm sorry but no." Myouga said, "Now I have to go somewhere, I'll see you at school tomorrow."

Inuyasha growled as he left and sulked as he went outside, when he was walking to the school gate he noticed Kagome still there.

"Why you still here?" he asked.

"Huh? We always walk home together since you started living at my house." Kagome explained. "So what were you doing?"

"Feh..." Inuyasha muttered passing her and walking down.

As he walked Kagome came and ran next to him, "Why are you so angry?"

Inuyasha ignored the comment.

"Fine I get the message! I'll just leave you alone then..." she cried walking ahead.

Inuyasha was slightly surprised at her anger and instantly felt guilty.

When they reached home Kagome's mum was speaking on the phone.

"Oh Inuyasha, someone's on the phone for you..." Kagome's mum said when he entered.

Inuyasha went over and took the phone off of her.

"Hello?"

"Hi, this is Mike. I'm part of the team that was clearing your house out from infestation."

"Oh yeah, any news?" Inuyasha asked.

"Well we've cleared it all up so you can move back in any time you want, infact you could come back tomorrow if you want." Mike explained.

"Kay, thanks. See ya!" he said before hanging up.

"Who was that?" Kagome asked from the bottom of the stairs.

"Apparently I can move back in to my house tomorrow." he explained.

Kagome nodded and went upstairs without a word.

"In that case I'll make a special tea tonight to bid you goodbye." Kagome's mum said.

Inuyasha nodded, "Thanks."

"Aw, but I liked having a dog in the house." Souta whined from the sofa.

Inuyasha turned around and glared at him, "Why you little..."

-X-

Kagome sighed as she sat at her desk, so Inuyasha was moving out was he? She'd enjoyed him staying; it was a shame he had to leave... Kagome then remembered how he'd treated her on the way back from school and was glad he was leaving aswell if that was how he was gonna treat her from now on.

"Kagome mum says tea is ready in ten, it's going to be really good aswell as Inuyasha is leaving!" Souta cried from her bedroom door.

Kagome nodded, "Okay..."

Souta quickly ran off.

-X-

Just as Kagome's mum had promised, the tea was indeed great. There was much more than usual and Inuyasha nearly fainted when he saw all of it. Kagome and Inuyasha didn't really speak considering the conversation on the way back from school. The only time they spoke was in the morning when Inuyasha was packing his bags ready to take to his house after school. When the two reached class however Sango and Miroku knew something was up.

"You two are quite, what happened?" Sango asked.

"Ask him." Kagome replied pointing to Inuyasha in the seat in front of her, "I don't have any idea."

"She's just mad because I wouldn't tell her why I stayed after school yesterday."

"How come you did stay behind anyway?" Miroku asked.

Inuyasha stiffened, "N...nothing! Just get off my back will ya!"

Miroku and Sango exchanged glances.

"See, this is what I have to put up with!" Kagome cried.

Sango smiled, "You two are just like an old couple."

"Eh!!" Inuyasha and Kagome both cried at the same time.

Miroku and Sango smiled cheekily.

"Well at least I won't have to put up with him for much longer." Kagome murmured.

"What you mean?" Miroku asked.

"I'm going back to my place after school." Inuyasha explained.

Before Sango or Miroku could say anything the bell suddenly went and Myouga who was on his desk already cried, "You heard the bell, in your seats please."

As everyone sat down he began the register, once he'd done that he spoke again.

"Now I've marked all your tests and infact nearly everyone of you got a good enough score to go to the prom." he explained.

The 'nearlyeveryone' stood out to Inuyasha and he had to admit he was nervous.

"Now the tests will be handed back to you, as you may already know the test was out of 60. To be able to go the prom you need to get more than half of that."

As Kanna handed them back Inuyasha heard Sango cry 'yes' and a few other people begin to talk. However... when his came he could only stare.

"29..." he whispered, he couldn't believe he was only one away from the halfway mark. Surely Myouga would let him go as he was only one off.

Suddenly he noticed something scribbled on the back of it, turning the test over he looked at the words written down...

_No Inuyasha, I will not let you go because you're just one off._

_Myouga_

Inuyasha felt like swearing out loud but resisted the urge too as he didn't want anyone else to know he had failed. As Myouga continued the lesson Inuyasha shoved the test in his pants pocket and put head on the table to hide his shame.

When the end of lesson did go Sango, Miroku and Kagome came around him.

"So how did you do Inuyasha? We all passed." Kagome said.

"Mmmm..." Inuyasha groaned still keeping his head on the table.

"What's this?" Miroku asked.

Inuyasha looked up to see his test in Miroku's hand, "When did you.—" he began.

"29 eh? Oooooh. Tough luck." Miroku said.

"Can't you see if Myouga will let you redo it?" Kagome asked.

"Just leave it will you!" Inuyasha shouted grabbing the paper and walking out of the classroom.

-X-

Kagome stared as he went out and was rather surprised he was so angry, usually he wasn't so bothered at doing bad on a test unless... could it be he was upset he couldn't go to the prom? Nah... it couldn't be.

As the lessons continued Kagome thought more and more and by the time school had finished had an idea in her head.

"Inuyasha I'm just staying behind school to do something." Kagome explained.

"Fine but don't expect to see me when you get back." Inuyasha replied.

"Huh?" Kagome asked.

"He's moving back to his house, remember?" Sango explained.

"Oh." Kagome said remembering.

"Well see you." Inuyasha explained walking off.

"Bye Kagome." Sango said beginning to walk off with Miroku.

"Wait." Kagome said grabbing their shoulders and making them turn around.

"I need your help to do something."

-X-

Inuyasha sighed as he walked back into his house with his suitcases, most things had been moved and they'd even tidied up the place, of course he was slightly grateful for the last part.

As he dumped his suitcases on the floor he went over into the kitchen and looked in the cupboards, whilst they'd been getting rid of the rats he had no idea what they'd done with everything but he was positive they had moved his food and most likely nicked some of it.

"Cheeky bastards..." he muttered noticing quite a lot of things missing; as he opened the fridge and got out a can of coke he yawned tiredly.

Walking back into the living room he jumped onto the sofa only for someone to knock at the door a second later.

"God..." he cried getting back up and walking to the door and opening it.

However when he saw who it was he stared in surprise, "What are you guys doing here!?"

Kagome, Sango and Miroku all stood there.

"Hi Inuyasha can we come in?" Kagome asked.

Inuyasha stepped to the side and let them pass in, after they had he slammed the door.

"Wow, looks like the rat cleaning crew cleaned up your place. You should give them extra." Sango commented.

"Yeah right!" Inuyasha muttered walking forward, "The bastards stole my food... anyway what you all doing here?"

"We're here to tell you that you can go the prom tomorrow." Miroku explained.

"Eh?" Inuyasha asked, "What you on about?"

"We all talked with Myouga after class and persuaded him to let you go the prom." Kagome replied, "Although you do have to stay behind school tomorrow and help with the preparations for the prom."

"It was either that or you had to let him suck your blood." Miroku added.

"I would have preferred that option..." Inuyasha muttered under his breathe.

"What was that?" Kagome asked.

"Nothing!" Inuyasha cried.

Kagome smiled, "Well I have to go now."

"Yeah us too." Sango said.

Inuyasha nodded, "Okay, thanks guys. I'll see you at school."

As they went to the door Miroku came over and whispered, "At least you can now go to the prom with Kagome..."

"Shut up or I'll kill you." Inuyasha replied back.

"Miroku come on!" Sango cried from the door.

"Coming." Miroku replied.

As Inuyasha closed the door he heard Miroku speaking with Sango and just as the door shut he heard a loud smack and guessed Sango and slapped the perverted guy.

Sighing he returned to the sofa and flicked the television on as he slurped at his drink.

--

**Another chapter done, before anyone says yes I know I'm starting to become a slower updater. Sorry about that. Anyway then next chapter will be quite exciting, need to go now and raid the fridge for some snacks. Charge!**


	24. Prom Night

**Okay before you go start biting my head off let me speak people... I know it's taken me longer than before to update but at the moment I've been in a kinda of Kisshu phase lol. Anyway I'll try not to leave it as long to update as it did for this, there's not many chapters left now unfortunately and if you're still reading this then... gets on hands and knees ...thank you for waiting for so long for the most important bits. I know you were proberly getting bored and impatient of Inuyasha and Kagome not being together but maybe your views will have changed by the end of this chapter. **

**--**--

Miroku stood at the bottom of the stairs; he was at the moment in Inuyasha's house and waiting for him to come down which was unusual as normally it would be the other way around.

"Inuyasha come on, I don't wanna be late for the prom otherwise Sango will kill me..." Miroku shouted, at the moment he was wearing black pants and a black shirt as he knew by wearing black it made you look slim. **(Well I know that's meant to work for girls but for boys... hmmm, I'm not so sure Miroku...)**

"MIROKU!!"

Miroku looked up to see a fuming Inuyasha stomping down the stairs.

"What the fuck is with the penguin suit!" he shouted.

"Huh what you mean, it's called a tuxedo..." Miroku replied.

(Note: If you don't know what a tuxedo is search it on Google or something )

"I don't care! I'm not going to the prom in this!" he shouted.

"Come on..." Miroku begged.

"No means no!" Miroku shouted.

Miroku sighed and walked to the door, "Then I guess I'll have to tell Kagome myself you're not coming..."

Inuyasha stood at the bottom of the stairs and felt his ears twitch.

Miroku smiled slyly and knew he just had to push a bit further... "Poor Kagome... she'll be left all alone in the middle of the dance floor. Then again at least she can rely on someone like Kouga to take her and—"

"Let's go!" Inuyasha shouted.

-X-

"Man if I get made fun of I'm gonna kill you Miroku" Inuyasha muttered as they made their way to the school, it was now dark but some classroom lights were still on...

"Oh stop being so whiny..." Miroku replied as the two walked up.

"Here."

Miroku and Inuyasha looked at Kanna who was stood at the door offering them something, taking it Inuyasha realised it to be a leaflet or something...

"Er... thanks." Inuyasha replied.

The two boys continued down the corridors till they reached the drama studio which was where the prom was being held, luckily because there was already a lot of other people there not many people looked at the two and thankfully quite a few boys were wearing 'penguin suits' as to what Inuyasha called them.

As he looked around he saw Kikyo kissing Naraku and although he wasn't really bothered he looked on. There were a lot of people from other classes who Inuyasha wasn't familiar with but he did recognise his brother. He was leant against a wall and as always Kagura was talking to him and by his expression he looked pretty annoyed. Looking around again he felt himself get angry when he saw Kouga however his mood lightened when he saw Ayame clinging to him. He smirked slightly but was interrupted in his thoughts by a voice.

"Miroku! Inuyasha!"

The two boys looked and both their eyes widened when they saw the two girls coming to them...

"S...Sango..." Miroku murmured.

"Hi Miroku." Sango said hugging him.

At the moment Sango was wearing a long glittery purple dress which came half-way between her thighs and knees and it was one of those tight one's. It acted like a tube top and came up to under her arms and she had a purple glittery shawl aswell to match.

Miroku was so amazed by the dress he didn't even bother to grope Sango which surprised Inuyasha.

Inuyasha's eyes glanced to Kagome and he had to admit she looked really different... She looked like a vision in white as she was wearing a white dress that came to below her knees and had a white headband in her hair to keep her hair back. Although she was rather plain Inuyasha thought it looked good, he was never into girls wearing too much and he liked how girls like Kagome just wore simple things... although he'd never say that out loud.

Kagome noticed him staring, "Huh Inuyasha what's the matter?"

"Nothing." Inuyasha replied.

Kagome paused before smiling back.

"Come on!"  
Inuyasha looked to see Sango dragging Miroku onto the dance floor and as the two began to dance Inuyasha then realised he was stood next to Kagome. He looked down to Kagome who was looking at everybody dancing, suddenly she looked at him.

"What is it?"

Inuyasha looked away, he couldn't possible ask her to dance with him. Although he knew it was an opportunity to find out if he really did like her, oh who was he kidding! He knew he liked Kagome already although there was no way he'd admit after all she proberly thought of him nothing like that...

Sighing he turned to ask, "Kagome i—"

"Want to dance." she interrupted.

"Huh?" he asked looking at her.

Kagome smiled, "Do you mind if I dance with you only I don't want to be on my own..." she explained shuffling slightly.

Inuyasha paused quite surprised she had been the one to ask him...

Kagome shuffled under his gaze and looked at the floor, why had she just asked him that? She had been dead nervous all day, why had she spoilt it by asking that...

"Sure."

Kagome looked up, "Huh?"

"Come on then if you wanna dance or whatever." he replied.

Kagome smiled and nodded and both of them walked onto the dance floor next to Sango and Miroku, the floor was quite crowded and a lot of people were dancing...

"So you two are dancing together?" Sango said raising an eyebrow.

"It's not like that." Inuyasha replied.

Sango and Miroku exchanged glances but let it drop...

At first Kagome was nervous to dance but as she got more into it she felt herself become alive and began dancing. She was just glad none of the songs were slow songs...

"And now..." the DJ said, "A slow song for you lovebirds out there, hehe..." he cried putting a slow song on.

Kagome stopped still as a quarter of the people dancing had gone to the side for this song; she looked at Sango and Miroku who were speaking but still dancing.

"I'll let you hold me but if you go one inch too far and you can forget about coming to my house after this." Sango said threateningly.

"Fine..." Miroku said sighing.

Kagome looked up at Inuyasha who was blushing and she realised he must be embarrassed, "It's okay Inuyasha, it's not like I'm gonna force you to dance with me." she said.

Inuyasha looked down, "Who said I didn't want to dance."

Kagome blinked in confusion, "Eh? You want to?"

Inuyasha looked to the side again, "Only if you want to..." he murmured.

Kagome stared at him; he wanted to dance with her? But why... the Inuyasha she knew wouldn't usually act like this.

"O... okay." she murmured back.

Inuyasha looked back at her and the two stood still for a while, finally after an awkward pause Inuyasha spoke.

"God let's get on with it or the song will end already." he muttered grabbing her hands.

Kagome felt her face flush red even though not many people were paying attention except for one or two. And the one's who did glance over looked back to what they were doing shortly afterwards.

"You know how to dance don't you?" he asked.

Kagome nodded weakly to embarrassed to reply.

Inuyasha noticed that she was red but he himself felt red in the cheeks aswell, he could only be glad not many people were watching them.

One of his hands was holdings hers, taking her other hand he spoke, "Put this on my shoulder." he murmured still embarrassed.

Kagome nodded without looking up and did so; Inuyasha then took his free hand and put it forward. He paused for a second however.

"You don't mind do you?" he asked.

Kagome shook her head, "It's how you're supposed to in this dance anyway."

Inuyasha gulped before putting his hand around her waist, he glanced around looking for any people sniggering. If anybody was he would beat them to a pulp for sure.

"Inuyasha..." Kagome whispered.

"Huh?" Inuyasha asked looking back.

Kagome looked up, "Thanks."

Inuyasha stared at her and shrugged slightly, "It's nothing just don't bring this up sometime later if you can."

Kagome smiled and nodded and Inuyasha slowly danced with her.

"You're a good dancer." she said with widened eyes.

"Yeah well my relatives made me do it when I was little, they said a proper man had too and if I didn't they wouldn't pay for me... damn retards..." he muttered.

Looking at her he noticed her still smiling and he was at least glad she was enjoying it...**(Two or three have mailed me asking for a song in my story so I decided what the hell, it's first time including a song so don't blame me if it don't fit well...)**

_This time, this place_

_Misused, mistakes _

_Too long, too late_

_Who was I to make you wait?_

_Just one chance, just one breathe _

_Just in case there's just one left_

'_Cos you know, you know, you know  
_

_That I love you_

_I have loved you all along_

_And I miss you_

_Been far away for far too long_

_I keep dreaming you'll be with me _

_And you'll never go_

_Stop breathing_

_If I don't see you any more_

_On my knees I'll ask_

_Last chance for one last dance_

'_Cos with you, I 'd withstand_

_All of it to hold your hand_

_I'd give it all, I'd give for us_

_Give anything but I won't give up_

'_Cos you know, you know, you know_

_That I love you_

_I loved you all along_

_And I miss you_

_Been far away for far too long_

_I keep dreaming you'll be with me _

_And you'll never go_

_Stop breathing_

_If I don't see you any more_

_So far away... so far away... been far away for far too long... _

_So far away... so far away... been far away for far too long..._

_But you know, you know, you know  
_

_I wanted..._

_I wanted you to stay _

'_Cos I needed_

_I need to hear you say_

_I love you_

_I have loved you all along_

_And I forgive you_

_For being away for far too long_

_So keep breathing 'cos I'm not leaving you any more_

_Believe it, hold on to me, never let me go _

_So keep breathing 'cos I'm not leaving you any more_

_Believe it, hold on to me, never let me go_

_Keep breathing and hold on to me and never let me go_

_Far Away by Nickel Back – (Enter this in your browser to listen to the song )_

_-_X-

Sango and Miroku who were also dancing watched the other couple dancing...

"Their good..." Sango murmured.

Miroku nodded and the two continued dancing, up till now Miroku had resisting the urge to grope her but he was being tempted... _resist all urges, resist all urges..._

"You think they're gonna tie the knot?" Miroku asked.

Sango shrugged, "Hard to tell but I hope so, nearly everyone in the school knows about those two which is why no one's really that surprised their dancing."

"I see and remember our promise?" Miroku asked raising an eyebrow.

"About what?" Sango asked.

Miroku sweatdropped, "Forgot so easily..." he whispered, "About that when the two end up together we can make up for all lost time..." he hinted.

Sango stared and smiled, "What lost time? We've been doing things like we have always done. There is no lost time..."

Miroku stared and bowed his head, "Curses..."

-X-

As the song finished everyone clapped and the next song came on which unlike the previous was lively.

Inuyasha looked at Kagome who seemed red, "You hot?"

Kagome looked at him, "I'm okay..."

"You wanna go outside?" he asked.

Kagome paused then nodded.

The two walked to the hall and walked just outside the school so there were more or less on the steps, everyone was now inside so it was just the two of them.

As the two sat next to each other Inuyasha felt his heart thumping, "Kagome..."

Kagome looked at him in response.

Inuyasha took a deep breathe in, "I... I have something to—" Inuyasha cut off as he put his hand in his pocket and fumbled around. It wasn't there!

"Darn it!" he muttered remembering where he had left it.

"What is it Inuyasha?" Kagome asked.

Inuyasha looked back, "Nothing I just need to go get something... wait here, I'll be right back." he explained running back in to the school and leaving a confused Kagome.

Running through the hallways he made sure he wasn't seen by Myouga as he had warned all the pupils they weren't to go anywhere except for the drama studio during the prom and if they were caught anywhere else they'd be given a detention. Despite that though, the lights in the corridors were on which Inuyasha was glad for otherwise he was sure he would—

"Ouch!" he shouted banging into his locker as he turned a corner, even when it was light he always did that... by now his locker was dinted so far you could almost put your entire hand in without opening it however Inuyasha knew no one dared snatch anything from his locker because firstly there was nothing of value...usually and secondly they knew that if he found out he'd hunt them down...

Banging it again the locker opened. Looking at all the things he rummaged around till his hand touched a box, grabbing it he brought it back out and shoved it in his pocket.

Shutting his locker he turned around and was about to go back when he saw Kagome standing there with a confused expression on her face.

"Kagome?" Inuyasha asked, "What are you doing here? I asked you to stay there; if you get caught you'll get detention."

"I know but I was puzzled why you left so I followed you, what are you doing here anyway?" she asked.

"I—" Inuyasha cut off when his ears pricked up sensing something, someone was coming!

He looked back at Kagome and stepped forward and took her arm and pulled her, "Come on, someone's coming and if we get caught we'll both get detention." he explained.

Inuyasha then stopped walking when he sensed someone else coming from that direction, they were trapped!

"Damn..." he muttered thinking of where to hide; he wasn't up for getting another detention just yet...

Looking around he knew the classrooms were all locked but his eyes suddenly fell on one particular door which he knew wouldn't be.

Walking up to it he let go of Kagome and pushed it open to reveal a broom cupboard, he had hid here before when hiding from Kaede and it had worked a treat... well he had got caught as soon as he came out but even so...

He looked back at Kagome who still seemed confused.

"Come on we can hide in here." he said.

Kagome looked at the cupboard, "But... are you sure we'll both fit in?"

"I'm certain." he replied wishing she'd hurry up.

Kagome exchanged an unsure look before nodding weakly, "Fine but you better be right." she replied passing him and walking in.

Just as Inuyasha shut the door he heard footsteps on the corridor, he tried to listen when suddenly something touched him. Although it was dark he could just see and he realised how he wrong he had been... he and Kagome were practically squashed together and he felt his heart beating fast. Although it was dark and he could hardly see a thing he knew for certain Kagome's face was red and he too felt uncomfortable as their fronts were both against one another and although Inuyasha was no braniac he knew for certain what those soft things against him were...

Inuyasha gulped and tried to prevent himself from falling backwards through the door.

As he coped with him and Kagome being so close together he listened again to what was going on outside.

"Oh Kaeda hello, I thought I heard some noises here. It was you was it?" Myouga asked.

"No I just came here myself." Kaeda replied, "How's the prom going?"

"Fine, just fine. Anyway I best be getting back to that, see you." Myouga explained.

"Good-bye Myouga." Kaeda said before the two continued walking away.

Inuyasha sighed but then realised that he was still in a broom cupboard with Kagome, he felt his heart racing as Kagome was looking straight at him.

--

**Chapter done! As I've said many times before I think you'll be relieved soon. At beginning I meant to say you'll be happy by the end of the next chapter sorry, not this one. XD Anyway just to say I do not own the song I included and I was wondering what you thought about me including a song and if you think I should include more, maybe just one or two, none at all? Just wondering your thoughts...**


	25. Attempted Kisses

Inuyasha gulped, "Maybe we should get out now..."

"Proberly best." Kagome replied.

Inuyasha nodded and fumbled around for the door handle, finding it he turned the door knob and opened the door. However as soon as he did Inuyasha lost his balance and fell out with Kagome following.

"Waahhh!" they both cried as they tumbled out.

"Ouch..." Inuyasha murmured sitting himself up, he'd banged his head against the floor. Putting his hand to one side for balance he found something soft...

"Aah..."

Inuyasha looked to see he'd placed his hand on Kagome's bare leg, "S..sorry!" he cried pulling away.

Kagome smiled, "It's okay. Well, that isn't something I do every day but I guess it was alright." she said as both of them stood up.

Inuyasha smirked, "Feh... for me nearly every day is like that."

As Kagome stared at him and smiled Inuyasha felt himself blushing, god dammit he did love her, that was obvious to him. Sighing he pulled something out of his pocket that he had got out of his locker.

"Here this is what I came back for, I was intending to give it to you tonight." he explained handing it over.

Kagome took it with a confused look and opened it, her eyes widened and she slowly took out the necklace with a round locket at the end of it.

"It's beautiful!" she gasped, "But... how come you're giving it to me?"

Inuyasha blushed, "Just to... you know... just to say thanks for letting me crash at yours and helping me with the exam."

Kagome smiled again, "I really helped?"

Inuyasha nodded, "Yeah, if it weren't for you I'd have gotten zero first try."

Kagome looked back at the locket, "Hey it's got a hinge, does the locket open?"

Inuyasha nodded and Kagome opened it.

"It's a photo of you..." she said sweatdropping, "...thanks I guess..."

"If you don't like it you can just put another photo in, I just put that in to replace the dorky guy who already came with it."

Kagome nodded and looked at him, "Thanks Inuyasha... for everything."

Inuyasha blushed again and felt his heart thumping even more, he noticed Kagome also blushing.

-X-

Kagome bit her lip as Inuyasha stared at her, she knew her face was as red as a tomato and there was no point in hiding it. Did he really like her? He'd given her a locket so maybe he did...

Whilst she was thinking she found herself leaning forward and Inuyasha aswell! They were going to kiss! Kagome felt her heart beating fast and as their faces edged closer together she felt her eyes closing until...

"I knew it!"

Both of them banged their heads at the voice and pulled away quickly to see Myouga coming towards them.

"Sir it's you." Inuyasha stated rubbing his head, both of them were blushing madly and rubbing their sore heads.

Myouga quickly jumped upwards onto Inuyasha's free hand, "I suspected you were around here when I heard something and I was right! You both know you shouldn't be here. Inuyasha I expected but Kagome?" he asked looking at her.

Kagome bit her lip and looked down at the floor, "Sorry." she murmured.

"That's not good enough, I can give you a detention you know." he said causing Inuyasha and Kagome to slump slightly.

"I'm sorry but it was kinda my fault as I came here to my locker, Kagome just got... worried and followed me is all." Inuyasha explained.

Kagome was slightly surprised Inuyasha was taking the wrap for her but didn't protest knowing he'd just growl at her most likely.

"Hmmm..." Myouga said thinking, "I'll let you off but don't think I won't be keeping my eye on you." he said jumping off Inuyasha's hand and going away, "Now back to the drama studio." he cried back before disappearing around a corner.

Kagome glanced at Inuyasha and both blushed and quickly made their way back, on the way there Kagome put the locket around her neck and as they both entered the drama studio again Sango and Miroku came over.

"You two took you time." Sango said.

Kagome blushed, "We ran into Myouga is all..."

"You sure about that?" Miroku asked raising an eyebrow.

"We said the truth." Inuyasha growled.

Sango and Miroku smirked slightly but let it go.

For the rest of the night the four didn't do anything much more interesting and after leaving Kagome got a ride home from Sango and Miroku and Inuyasha both went their own way.

-X-

As Kagome entered the house she sighed, it sure had been one heck of a night. Her mum and brother were already in bed so she made sure not to wake them, tip-toeing up the stairs she silently crept into her bedroom. Quickly changing she was about to get into bed when she realised the locket still around her neck, taking it off she glanced at the photo of Inuyasha in it and blushed, she hoped things wouldn't be awkward after the incident with falling from the closet...

Putting it on the table besides her bed she slipped into bed and it wasn't long till sleep overcame her...

-X-

"Oh no, oh no, oh no!" Kagome cried as she ran as quick as she could across the streets, after the late night she had over-slept and was hoping she wasn't late. As she ran into the school yard she realised a lot of people still in the yard and thanked god she had made it in time.

Not wanting to take her chances she hurried into the school and when she entered the classroom she was startled to see no one in. Where was everyone? She looked at her watch and realised the bell should have gone five minutes ago, had they gone to an assembly or something?

Going to her seat she looked around and her eyes set on the clock, she was then surprised to see the clock say there was actually five minutes left till the bell went. She looked from her watch to the clock and cursed herself realising her watch must be fast and she had run all the way here for nothing.

"Great..." she sighed relaxing in her seat and looking out the window.

-X-

Inuyasha walked up the stairs of the school, yawning he stretched his arms above him as he entered the classroom. He hadn't seen Sango, Miroku or Kagome anywhere so had thought what the hell, he might as well arrive early for once.

Walking in he was then startled to see Kagome already in her seat glancing outside the windows. He was slightly nervous to be honest considering only the night before but decided to put that behind him, there was no way he was going to show he was nervous or anything.

"Hey." he said walking and dumping his bag on his chair and leaning on the desk next to Kagome's.

Kagome flinched at the voice in surprise and turned, "Oh hi, I didn't' see you there."

Inuyasha nodded and for a while an awkward silence settled over them and both stayed silent.

"Soooo..." Inuyasha said trying to think of a topic of conversation, "How's your... brother..." he asked but he regretted saying it as it seemed a kinda of stupid question.

"He's okay." she replied, the awkward silence came again.

Finally Inuyasha couldn't take it, "Okay let me just say this, we shouldn't fell awkward after last night, right?"

Kagome nodded and smiled, "I agree."

"So let's just get on normally." Inuyasha said.

Kagome nodded again, "Yep."

Satisfied Inuyasha stopped talking only for the silence to creep over again, _damn! _

This time Kagome was the one to break it, "Oh I have something to give you." she said standing up however her leg caught the table leg and sent her flying forwards pushing Inuyasha to the ground.

"Aghhh!" he shouted in surprised as both fell to the ground for the second time in two days.

"Ouch, how many times do I have to fall?" Inuyasha asked pushing himself up.

"Erm..."

Inuyasha opened his eyes to see himself on top of Kagome with his arms on the floor on either side of her head and her legs in between his, Kagome's face was red and now so was his.

"I..." he stammered.

Kagome blinked, "S...sorry."

"No it's okay." he replied.

Both stared at one another as an awkward silence overcame yet again however this time it was more different considering Inuyasha was knelt over Kagome.

As Inuyasha was staring his hand suddenly slipped sending him towards the ground however he quickly got his balance back only to have his face inches away from her's.

"Sorry." he murmured as both their eyes were only a small gap apart.

Inuyasha gulped, how was it he was in a situation like this after only last night's incident? Maybe it was a sign... maybe...

Inuyasha was surprised Kagome hadn't said anything yet or asked him to get off; then again he hadn't made a move either.

As he felt himself leaning closer downwards his ears suddenly picked up something, quickly turning his head his entire face went a bright pink as he saw some of his class mates entering. Amongst them were Sango and Miroku who both looked surprised and Naraku with his arm around Kikyo.

"Erm..." Inuyasha began.

Miroku grinned, "You sly dog Inuyasha."

Inuyasha quickly jumped up, "It's not what you think! Honest!"

Kagome slowly got up to also with a red face, "Yeah I just slipped was all!" she cried waving her hands frantically about in front of her.

"You sure about that?" Sango asked.

"Yes!" both Inuyasha and Kagome shouted at the same time.

Sango and Miroku grinned slightly along with Naraku where as Kikyo was more smiling than grinning.

Inuyasha and Kagome exchanged glances and blushed even more...

After a while the bell went and as the rest of the class and Myouga came in everyone took their seats. Both Kagome and Inuyasha tried to ignore the stares they were getting...

-X-

Inuyasha sighed as he entered his house, by now his house was cluttered again although he had tried to tidy once or twice he always got distracted and hardly got anything done.

Falling onto the sofa he gazed a the ceiling, "Talk about a week!" he muttered, it was now a week later since the prom and since then nothing had been normal, especially around him and Kagome.

By now he was positive some strange force was at work and was keen on making him be humiliated over and over again with Kagome. Since the incident in the classroom it seemed he and Kagome always found themselves in close situations where they nearly kept kissing. One lunch under a tree their faces had edges closer until Miroku had interrupted them by coming over. Why was this happening... was he really meant to end up with Kagome?

As he stared at nothing he wondered what would happen tomorrow, maybe... maybe if he did somehow kiss Kagome everything would be sorted and all this would stop happening. Maybe...

-X-

Kagome stood on her balcony welcoming the fresh air, as her hair blew about her she pondered on what had happened in the last week. She had been in a lot more awkward situations with Inuyasha and many times nearly kissed him causing her to blush more times in one week that she had done in her entire lifetime. Although she knew she liked Inuyasha she still wasn't sure if she should kiss him, all the time they'd been in the 'situations' he had leaned to her aswell as she had done so maybe he did like her... if she did kiss him she was certain she'd find out if he liked her or not. Maybe...

-X-

The next day at school it was normal and thankfully nothing strange happened, neither Inuyasha or Kagome talked to one another much and at dinner both of them talked to their friends.

"So what did you want to talk about?" Sango asked as she and Kagome entered the girl's bathroom which was empty.

Kagome bit her lip and paused however after a while she replied, "You know you and Miroku?"

Sango looked away from the mirror and raised an eyebrow, "Yeah?"

"Well..." Kagome began trying her best not to blush, "I see you two together all the time but I was just wondering if you ever kiss."

Kagome avoided Sango's gaze and looked at the floor, she instantly regretted asking.

"Of course we do."

Kagome looked back up, "You do?"

Sango nodded and smiled, "Most of the time he can be a perv but he is kind sometimes aswell. When ever we're at one another's house he usually doesn't act like you see him and is different. I think most of the time he just acts perverted in front of everyone else." Sango explained, "However when he's not like that he's gentle and so yeah... we do kiss... quite frequently actually because we like one another."

Kagome listened as Sango explained and at the end Sango asked, "So why did you want to know?"

"N... no reason." Kagome replied.

Sango smirked, "I'll tell you one thing though, the first kiss is the most important. Miroku wasn't my first but I have a feeling I was proberly his, I kinda regret not making my first kiss more meaningful but oh well. What I want you to know though is that the first kiss is always the most important and whoever you kiss with should be someone important to you."

Kagome had a feeling Sango knew why she was asking this but nodded anyway, "Was your first kiss with someone important?"

Sango laughed slightly, "No way I just kissed a waiter because I lost my wallet and had no other way of paying for my meal. He was cute but not my type."

Kagome sweatdropped, "I see..."

"Anyway I'm just saying a kiss is most of the time to someone you like and should be special." Sango finished turning back to the mirror and sorting her hair.

Kagome leaned against the wall and thought about what she'd said...

-X-

"So tell me Inuyasha, why the secrecy?" Miroku asked as he stood next to Inuyasha in the boy's PE changing rooms. Inuyasha had just made Miroku stay behind till everyone else had left after doing PE.

"I want some advice." Inuyasha murmured.

"On what?" Miroku asked, "If it's on girls then I have tonnes of tips, number one is—"

"No you idiot!" Inuyasha cried, "I want to know about..." he paused, "...kissing..." he whispered.

"What?" Miroku asked, "I didn't hear you."

Inuyasha sighed, "Kissing." he murmured.

"Still nothing." Miroku replied.

"God dammit, i said kissing!" Inuyasha shouted.

Miroku covered both his ears to stop the ringing then grinned cheekily, "Kissing eh... may I ask why?"

Inuyasha glared, "I was just wondering is all."

"But you've kissed tonnes of girls so why would you want my help?" Miroku asked.

Inuyasha shuffled on his feet, "Yeah but up till now it's been on girls who I knew a lot about, but how would you kiss... hypothetically..." he added, "...a girl who was the type to read books and stuff."

Miroku raised an eyebrow, "Which girl is this?"

"I said hypothetically!" Inuyasha growled."

"Fine, fine..." Miroku sighed, "Let's see... well in my opinion she wouldn't want you to come on too strong so maybe leave the tongue stuff till later."

Inuyasha tried to hide his embarrassment as Miroku talked.

"I suppose you'd take it quite slowly if you really wanted to go all the way and then show your real side in the end." Miroku ended.

"Miroku! I'm not talking about taking her to bed for crying out loud!" Inuyasha shouted, "Do you really think I'd even think of doing that with her!"

"Her?" Miroku asked, "I thought we were talking hypothetically Inuyasha."

Inuyasha stopped and blushed, "I know I just... i..." he stammered trying to think, "Oh forget it! You're useless Miroku!" he cried stomping to the door, puling it open he was about to walk out when he stopped and turned, "Oh and tell anyone I asked you any of this and you'll regret it."

Miroku nodded, "I know, I know... you'll hang me off the ceiling by my boxers yada... yada..."

Inuyasha glared before storming off.

"Well I hope my advice helps him." Miroku murmured.

-X-

At the end of the day as everyone walked out Inuyasha quickly walked from the school not wanting to walk into Kagome... or Miroku really, not even Sango because he knew even though he'd threatened Miroku he'd tell Sango about the conversation if she even stroked his cheek. He was so gullible...

As he walked along he stopped as his eyes caught something, looking across the street he saw Kagome running in her uniform. Why was she coming this way? Her house was the other way around...

As he watched her run he then noticed someone about to leave a shop door on the street and bang into her but before he could act the man stepped from the store and Kagome rammed straight into him sending both of them flying.

Inuyasha sweatdropped and went over, Kagome was already bowing and apologising to the man several times who was trying to talk but couldn't between her apologises.

"Kagome I think he's alright now." Inuyasha stated.

Kagome stopped and looked at him, "Inuyasha?"

"Thanks demon. Well bye." he said walking off across the road.

Inuyasha looked back at Kagome, "Anyway why you here? You're house is in the other direction isn't it?"

Kagome nodded, "Yeah but I just to buy some medicine for my brother Souta, my mum just rang me saying he has the flu so I'm going to get some for him."

"Right well want any help getting it? I know the best place." Inuyasha replied.

"You sure?" she asked.

Inuyasha nodded, "Yep, follow me."

Inuyasha quickly lead her into a nearby chemist and let her choose whatever medicine she wanted, after fifteen minutes (there was a lot of flu medicine to choose from...) they both exited with Kagome holding a pharmacy bag.

"Thanks Inuyasha, I'll see you at school tomorrow." Kagome said starting to walk.

Inuyasha quickly stopped her and grabbed her shoulder, "Where you going?"

Kagome turned, "Huh? I'm going back home, where else?"

Inuyasha looked at the sun which was nearly set, as it was winter it got darker a lot quicker, "Yeah but it'll be dark soon, you shouldn't walk hoe by yourself so why don't I go with you?"

Kagome stared, "Eh? You don't mind, how will you get home?"

"I'll be fine, I'm a half-demon after all." he replied already dragging her forwards by the arm before she could protest further.

"I... okay..." she murmured giving in.

As the two quickly walked back, the sun began to set more and as they walked through the park the sun was very nearly close to setting with the sky many different shades of colour around it. The street lamps were already on as the duo made their way through the park Kagome glanced at her watch.

"It sure is getting dark quickly to set it's only 4.30." Kagome sated as they walked along the path.

"I guess." Inuyasha replied.

Kagome nodded and sighed.

Inuyasha glanced at Kagome and thought back to what Miroku had say not including the part which was rather perverted. As he thought he then realised Kagome was breathing quite quickly.

"You okay? You seem out of breathe." he said.

Kagome looked at him, "I'm fine, proberly all the walking is all but it's not that far now anyway."

Inuyasha wasn't satisfied and pulled her over to a nearby bench, "Here get your breathe back, no point walking if you're puffed out you know."

Kagome nodded weakly and both sat on the bench with a lamp shining light above them.

Both sat in silence with thoughts of what their friend's had said earlier that day going through their mind.

-X-

Kagome looked at the floor as Sango's word swirled through her head, she was here right now with Inuyasha so maybe now was her chance to find out if he really liked her. _Agh, what am thinking! I don't want to act like some obsessed freak leaning in for a kiss. If only I knew how he felt... if only..._

Glancing up she was surprised to se him already looking at her, "What is it?" she asked.

"Nothing..." he replied back looking away.

Kagome noticing a hint of red on his cheeks, why was be blushing? He had only be looking at her...

"Hey Kagome?"

"Yeah?" she asked watching Inuyasha.

"Do you think I'm alright? I mean you don't think I'm too violent do you?" he asked.

Kagome blinked in confusion, puzzled why he was asking her this but replied anyway, "Sure I do, I like you Inuyasha."

Inuyasha looked back at her and Kagome regretted saying the last part, "I mean..." she murmured.

Inuyasha stared and Kagome looked down from embarrassment, after a while she looked back up to see him closer. Maybe now was her chance... Before Kagome knew it she found herself also leaning forward...

As they both leant forward with their lips about to touch they suddenly jumped in surprise as a dog barked somewhere.

"Damn!" Inuyasha muttered.

"Huh?" Kagome asked looking at him but before she knew what was happening he had leant forward and kissed her on the lips. Her eyes widened as his lips touched her's and many things began to fly through her mind...

--

**Finally I got to the part I wanted to! I'd like to take this time to apologise for those of you who are impatient and were waiting for this. I'll try and make up for that time with the next chapters as I hope you'll like them... Anyway at moment I've got a it of writer's block on this story which is why I'm taking longer than usual to update, (along with no internet) and so it takes me a while to write a chapter. However, now I've written I think it'll be easier. Thanks for reviews people. **


	26. A Day to the Park

**Was looking at my fanfics and realised it's been ages since I updated this story so I posted this. Anyway I know I'll definitely complete this story so here is chapter 26, (sighs) so many chapters done and yet so many more to do... this is definitely going to be the longest fanfic I ever write. **

**--**

Kagome sat under the tree in the front of the school with Inuyasha sat next to her with his arm around her, it had now been almost a week since they had shared that first kiss and everyone was use to them as a couple now.

Sango and Miroku were also sat next to them and everything was more or less okay.

Sango sighed, "Hey guys it's so boring at the moment, how about tomorrow we go somewhere as it's the weekend?"

"Like where?" Inuyasha asked.

Sango pondered for a moment putting a finger to her chin, after a moment a mental light bulb flickered on in her head, "How about we all go to the cinema!"

"To see what?" Kagome asked.

"Definitely not a chick flick!" Inuyasha blurted

As they all continued to talk about what to see the bell soon went signalling the end of dinner, all four teens stood up and made their way back still talking.

When they all entered the class and sat down Inuyasha kissed her lightly on the cheek before sitting down causing Kagome to blush slightly, but not as much as she would have done before. Sitting down she thought again to how they had come to be like this...

--

**ONE WEEK EARLIER (Or around that...)**

As they both leant forward with their lips about to touch they suddenly jumped in surprise as a dog barked somewhere.

"Damn!" Inuyasha muttered.

"Huh?" Kagome asked looking at him but before she knew what was happening he had leant forward and kissed her on the lips. Her eyes widened as his lips touched her's and many things began to fly through her mind...

_He's actually kissing me! _she thought, _I can't believe it, he really does like me! My first kiss... _

Although the kiss wasn't deep or anything she still felt happy and relaxed, as they stayed there for a moment she gently closed her eyes.

--

Inuyasha at first regretted doing it however when he found her not pulling away he couldn't believe it, when he kissed her he shut his eyes but opening them slightly he found her's closed too! Shutting his eyes he felt happy he had at last kissed her, _Well at least I know she likes me if she isn't pulling away... _he thought.

As he continued to kiss he thought back to all the other girls he had kissed over the years, somehow this kiss was different to those, even with Kikyo. Somehow this kiss felt more meaningful which was weird considering it was only lips against lips and no tongue or anything like that which he had done sometimes before.

After nearly a minute he pulled away for breathe and both of them opened his eyes, Inuyasha stared at her to find red on her cheeks.

"I..." he began wondering what to say.

"I like you Inuyasha." Kagome suddenly said catch ing him off guard.

"Huh?" he asked.

"I like you!" she cried staring at him, "I've liked you for ages!"

Inuyasha gulped and out of embarrassment she looked at the floor, when he finally did get his voice back he replied, "I like you too."

Kagome looked back at him and he smiled trying to reassure her, after a moment she too smiled.

Standing up he scratched the back of his neck, "So... does this mean we're like... going out?"

Kagome thought for a moment, "I don't know, what do you think?"

Inuyasha smiled, "Well to be honest I like the idea."

Kagome nodded, "Then it's decided, we're boyfriend and girlfriend!"

Those two words seemed to make him full good inside and he realised he had wanted to here those two words to describe the both of them for a long time.

"Let's get home before it gets dark." he said.

Kagome nodded and as they both walked home Inuyasha gently put an arm around her shoulder, at first she looked at him and he waited for her to protest however she remained silent and moved slightly closer to him as they walked on.

--

When they reached Kagome's house she stood at the door and smiled at him, "Thanks Inuyasha."

Inuyasha smiled, "No problem, I'll see you at school."

Kagome nodded and leaned forward planting a small kiss on his cheek, Inuyasha seemed surprised but he smiled and walked away after waving.

Kagome entered her house to find Souta stood there.

"Souta?" she asked.

Souta grinned, "Inuyasha and Kagome sitting in a tree! K-I-S-S-I-N-G!"

Kagome felt her entire face turn the colour of strawberries and quickly cried, "Shut up!"

As her mum entered the room Souta continued, "First comes love, then comes marriage, then comes a baby in a golden carriage!"

Kagome quickly jumped forward and put her hand over his mouth and muttered, "Be quiet!"

"Kagome?"

Kagome looked at her mum and smiled, "Hi mum! Here's the medicine!" she cried handing it over.

Her mother smiled, "Thanks dear."

"Mum, Kagome and Inuyasha are going out!" Souta blurted out.

"Souta!" Kagome cried.

Souta giggled and quickly ran upstairs leaving Kagome to talk for herself, looking at her mum she smiled weakly.

"Is this true?" her mum asked.

Kagome sighed, she might as well tell the truth now and let her mum hear it from her, "I guess..."

Kagome expected her mum to be against it as although humans and demons going out with one another and marrying was being looked upon with ore approval it was still quite surprising for some people.

"That's nice."

Kagome looked up quite shocked, "You mean you're okay with it?"

Her mum nodded, "Of course. Inuyasha is a nice boy and you're cousin is going out with a demon called... Naraku I think..."

Kagome smiled, "Thanks mum!"

--

Whilst at school news had soon spread throughout the school about the new couple and thankfully for Kagome not too many people had made such a fuss about it.

By Friday Kagome and Inuyasha were now like any other couple and it wasn't too much gossip really. As they walked back into class after deciding to go to the cinema to see a new film called 'Adrenaline Rush' which apparently starred some demons in as well.

As the day came to an end everyone was glad when the bell finally went, walking outside the classroom Kagome said goodbye to Sango and Miroku.

"See you, I'm going to my locker as always." she said.

Sango and Miroku nodded and after all saying good-bye the couple left leaving only Kagome and Inuyasha.

"Come on then, let's hurry." he said.

Kagome sighed and began walking down the corridor, "You know I keep saying you don't have to wait for me." she explained as they walked.

"I know but I like to." he replied.

Kagome decided to not argue and walking up to her locker opened it and put swapped some books around.

Inuyasha leaned against some lockers behind her and waited till she was done; as she closed it she turned around and smiled.

"Ready?" he asked.

Kagome nodded and as he put his arm around her waist she walked outside with him and made her way home like she had done

Walking up to her door they stood still and faced one another, "Thanks Inu." she said, since they had been dating she had once called him by it and now it was kinda habit.

Inuyasha smiled, "No problem. Oh and..." he paused, "Well... would you mind coming to my place this Sunday? You know for tea or something like that..." his voice was slightly quieter than normal.

Kagome nodded, "Sure."

Inuyasha seemed to be happy at this, "Kay we'll talk more about it tomorrow."

Kagome agreed and Inuyasha leaned forward and kissed her gently on the lips and gave her a quick hug at the same time. Because her mum and little brother were in they didn't do this for too long... Inuyasha pulled away and with a smile walked off leaving Kagome to enter her house.

"Oh Kagome!" Souta shouted coming into the room.

"What is it?" she asked.

"You're friends rang up, infact mum's talking to them now." he stated.

Kagome walked into the kitchen to find her mum on the phone, upon noticing Kagome her mum spoke into the phone, "She's here now..."

Her mum handed the phone over to hr and Kagome put it to her ear, "Hello?"

"Hi Kagome." replied a familiar voice.

"Ayumi!" Kagome cried startled.

"Yup, me, Yuka and Eri are here." she explained.

Kagome found herself smiling, "What can I do for you guys?"

"Just checking how you're doing." Ayumi replied.

"Kay..." Kagome said, "Anything else?"

"Well we were thinking of visiting you sometime soon..." she said, "Maybe next week or something like that."

"Friday?" Kagome suggested knowing school wouldn't be an issue as it would be the weekend then.

"Kay! Oh... okay Eri!" Ayumi cried off the phone, "Kagome I gotta go, I'm on a mobile and the credit's almost up. Bye! Eri and Yuka say so too!"

"See you!" Kagome said before hanging up.

"They're coming then?" her mother said.

Kagome nodded, "Oh mum tomorrow me and my friends are going to the cinema and on Sunday I'm going to Inu's."

"You and Inuyasha are spending time alone?" her mum asked raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah, is there a problem?" she asked.

Her mum smiled and shook her head, "No I know you're smart enough."

Confused Kagome walked out and walking upstairs into her room was startled to find her brother looking in her wardrobe.

"What you doing?" she asked.

Souta looked at her, "I'm just looking is all."

Kagome tapped her foot, "Talk."

Souta sighed and walked over and sat on the edge of her bed, "Promise you won't tell?"

Kagome shut her door and walked and sat next to him, "I promise." she said putting a finger to her lip.

Souta gulped and took a deep breathe, "Truth is I was looking at the sort of the things you have so I know what girls like... You see there's this girl in my class I like and she's really pretty."

Kagome nodded and listened to her younger brother.

"Lots of boys like her which is why I was planning to buy her a present to make her notice me more, I don't really know the sort of things girls like so I just looked at what you have."

Kagome smiled and put an arm Souta, "What about flowers or chocolates, you can't go wrong there..."

"I know but the presents other boys give her are really expensive and she still turns them down!" he cried, "So I need something really special."

"Listen it doesn't matter about money, as long as you put you're whole heart into what you buy she'll like it. If she doesn't then she's not right for you." she explained, _God I sound cheesy... _she thought.

Souta thought for a moment before nodding, "I get it! Thanks sis!" he cried running out.

"You're welcome!" she cried smiling.

--

The next morning Kagome walked through the streets, her hair was down and she was wearing some blue jeans along with a short sleeved white shirt. (I know in the anime/manga Kagome is ALWAYS wearing a skirt but I like to make change. Anyway in my story it's winter at the moment so would a girl wear a tiny skirt nearly all year?)

Suddenly her mobile began to go off; getting it out of her pocket she flipped it open, "Hello?"

"Hey, where are you?"

As Kagome continued to walk she replied, "Inuyasha I'm nearly there..."

"Yeah well how long till you get here?"

Kagome looked ahead and smiled and suddenly stopped walking, "One second." she answered putting her mobile away.

Inuyasha who was stood in front of her with his back to her turned around at her voice and seemed surprised; Kagome smiled and did a small wave, "Hi."

Sango and Miroku were stood behind Inuyasha smiled too.

Inuyasha who was slightly embarrassed said, "Should we go in then?"

Kagome nodded and the four of them all made their way into the cinema that they were stood out of, walking inside they all went into the queue.

"So what is it we're seeing again?" Kagome asked.

"Adrenaline Rush!" Inuyasha cried punching a fist in the air.

"I take it's a fighting film then." Kagome murmurred.

"Only parts of it." Sango replied as they moved up in the line, "And it does have romance in it."

"What?" Inuyasha asked clearly disappointed, "Oh man..."

"When you say romance in which sense do you mean?" Miroku asked.

Sango glared at him, "Miroku it's rated only 12A so I think you can rule out any scenes like that."

Kagome was confused at first but by the look on Miroku's face then realised he'd been being perverted again.

"Next!"

The four moved up to one of the counters to where a woman was, "Hi." Kagome greeted.

"Hello how can I help?" she asked.

"Four tickets for Adrenaline Rush." Inuyasha stated.

The girl nodded but when she saw Inuyasha paused, "Tell me... are any of you demons?"

"Just Inuyasha." Miroku stated.

"Although you are near to being a monster." Sango muttered under her breathe.

"Well in that case I'm afraid that all demons have to go into a separate room to watch this particular movie as it's been D-Rated. (Demon Rated meaning demons can't watch it in the same place as a human.)

"What!" Kagome cried, "But we all want to watch it together!"

"I'm sorry but those are the rules." the woman replied.

Kagome could tell Inuyasha was annoyed but was trying his best not to show it, in the end he said, "Fine I'll go in a separate room."

Kagome was surprised but quickly said, "No, what's the point in coming together if we can't watch the movie together."

"Then what are we going to do?" Miroku asked.

Kagome looked back at the woman, "We'll leave it then." she said before walking away.

The other three quickly ran after her reaching her outside.

"What do you mean Kagome?" Sango asked.

Kagome turned around and everyone was startled by her angry face, "How dare they treat others like that!" she muttered, "Just because they're not human..."

"You lot could have just watched it separately." Inuyasha stated.

"No Kagome's right." Miroku said.

"What now?" Sango asked.

"Well we've already all come out together." Kagome said trying to get rid of her anger and put on a happy face, "Let's just go somewhere else."

"Like where?" Inuyasha said.

Kagome smiled, "Well it's obvious! We'll all go to the..."

--

"The park!" Inuyasha cried as they all saw it ahead.

Smiling, all of them ran forward and into the park. As they walked along the path which had woodland trees on either side, which by now had their leaves falling off.

"Come on guys." Kagome said seeing an empty space up ahead.

"She sure has a lot of energy." Sango said, "Oh well... last one there is a chicken."

"What? No fair you and Kagome got a head start and Inuyasha is a demon!" Miroku shouted running after them.

After running around for a bit they all leaned against two trees, Kagome and Inuyasha against one and Sango and Miroku against another.

"Well this is better than the cinema." Inuyasha said.

Kagome nodded, "Yup. Sometimes the best things in life are free."

"Well said." Miroku added, "This has been enjoyable, especially with you lot."

Sango looked at him with a slightly surprised look, "Miroku how sweet of you."

Miroku turned his head and smiled at her, "And of course spending time with you is the best."

Sango stared at him a moment longer before wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing hi, Kagome and Inuyasha sat their with their mouths hanging open as it wasn't often the couple kissed in public... at all...

As Sango and Miroku continued to kiss Miroku winked at them and gave a thumbs up before wrapping his arms around Sango.

Inuyasha sighed, "Miroku as always."

Kagome smiled and stood up, "Come on Inu."

"Where to?" he asked.

Kagome grabbed his hand and dragged him up so they lost sight of Sango and Miroku, "We should probably leave them alone till Sango finally slaps him." Kagome stated as they stood leaning against another tree.

"I guess..." Inuyasha murmurred.

Suddenly it seemed to go darker; Kagome looked upwards to see the branches of the tree and past that a dark cloud covering the sky which was casting a shadow.

_I wonder if it'll rain... _she thought.

"Kagome?" Inuyasha suddenly asked interrupting her thoughts.

Kagome looked down only to be startled with Inuyasha standing directly in front of her with his hands at either side of her head on the trunk of the tree.

"Y-yeah?" she asked.

"Thanks for today." he said smiling, "I mean with the cinema and everything."

Kagome smiled back, "It's okay, no one should have the right to treat you differently just because you're a demon—I mean half demon." she quickly corrected herself.

Inuyasha smirked, "Even so thanks anyway."

Before Kagome could reply Inuyasha had leant forward and pressed his lips against her's, her eyes widened slightly from surprise but soon closed as she relaxed. She felt Inuyasha put both his hands on her shoulder's and as she wrapped her arms around his neck he pulled her into him and wrapped his arms around her back.

As always Kagome felt at her best when she kissed Inuyasha and only regretted not doing it sooner. Sango had said the first kiss was special for most people and it had indeed been for her. Infact, with Inuyasha all her kisses were special and meant something.

As they pulled away for breathe they both smiled at one another with their faces close to one another and as Inuyasha put his forehead against her he murmurred, "I'm glad you like me."

"Me too." she whispered back.

Suddenly she felt a drop on her head, looking up she found her previous question answered as the rain began to fall and get heavier as it did so.

Both of them pulled away slightly and looked up for a moment before looking back at one another, because the rain was so heavy they were getting wet very quickly and Kagome could already feel her clothes becoming soaked and as she was only wearing a short sleeved white shirt her arms were bear.

"Guess the outings over." Inuyasha stated.

Kagome smiled, "I guess."

Kagome put her arms on her opposite shoulders and hugged herself, "We should get back."

Inuyasha nodded, but before walking away he took off his brown jacket which he was wearing over his red shirt and placed it over her.

"What are you doing?" she asked, "You'll get cold now..."

Inuyasha shrugged, "So? I don't care."

Kagome sighed, "Well let's get back quickly then."

Because of the heavy rain it was hard to see far and the ground beneath them was very muddy and considering Kagome was only wearing sandals she wasn't doing so well.

_Damn weather forecast... _she thought, she had watched the weather last night and had been told it would be sunny all day. Scratch that.

As they ran back they headed for the place Sango and Miroku had been and when they came into the clearing weren't the least bit surprised to find Sango stood about a metre away from Miroku shooting him an evil glare whilst he stood sadly with a red cheek.

"You couldn't help yourself eh?" Inuyasha asked.

Miroku didn't bother answering and merely sighed.

"Let's go then." Kagome said.

"To where?" Sango asked.

Kagome thought desperately of somewhere, her house was too far and she had to think of somewhere quick as by now her hair was drenched and she was doing her best to cover her top as by now it was see through and she didn't wish for Miroku to see her bra. Fortunately for Sango she had brought a jacket.

"My house isn't far." Miroku stated, "No one will be in as everyone is at work."

The other s quickly agreed and all four ran along the streets trying to get out of the rain, as then ran to his door the rain by now had lightened up slightly however it was still raining.

Miroku quickly opened the door and Kagome ran in, shutting the door Miroku sighed, "Well we're out of the rain now."

Kagome looked around, she had last come for his birthday and everything was now much more... neater was all she could think of.

"I'll go get some towels." Sango stated running upstairs.

"Kay..." Miroku said standing in front of Kagome and Inuyasha however a moment longer panick spread through his face, "Wait Sango don't look in the second drawer!" he shouted running up after her.

Kagome smiled and taking off her jacket passed it to Inuyasha, "Thanks." she said kissing him lightly on the cheek.

Inuyasha smiled, "It's no problem but..." he trailed off and his cheeks became red as he quickly looked away.

Confused Kagome looked at herself, her hair clung to her shoulders and neck and her sandals and feet were filthy from the mud. Her jeans were drenches and stuck to her legs like her top also and it was then she realised her white bra could be seen through her clear-through top.

"Eep!" she yelped covering herself.

Suddenly they heard a bump and looking to their side Sango appeared from the bottom of the stairs smiling, in her hands were about six towels, "Here." she said giving them one each.

Kagome smiled and both of them took one, wrapping it around her she then took another one and began to dry her hair as best as she could.

Looking to Inuyasha she smiled as he shook his head and couldn't help but compare him to a dog.

"Sango... please forgive me..."

They all looked to the side to see a droop looking Miroku at the bottom of the stairs, is face couldn't be seen from the towel tied around his eyes with a tight looking knot at the back. From what Kagome could see it showed a part of a young girl's face on the towel and her bare shoulder. She didn't even want to know how much more it showed on the towel.

"Well this sure was an interesting day." Sango stated ignoring Miroku.

"Yup!" Kagome said, "I couldn't agree more!"

--

**Ta da! Another chapter, yup there's a lot more of InuXKagome now. I'll give you a slight preview of what happens next.**

**Chapter 27, A House Guest**

**Kagome has been invited to Inuyasha's house for the day, alone... What will happen when the duo are in the house by themselves? **


	27. A House Guest

**Whoo! I'm actually updating shortly after my previous for once lol. Also I think it's time we had a chapter with only Kagome and Inuyasha in it, don't you think so? I can't remember if there's already been a chapter like that but this is one anyway! So here's the next chapter... **

**--**

Kagome stood at the front door of Inuyasha's house at two in the afternoon, she had noticed that everytime someone passed they seemed to look at her funnily but guessing it was Inuyasha she wasn't half-surprised.

On her left in the driveway was the motorbike of hell as far as she was concerned, waiting for him to answer the door she kept an eye on it wearily as if half-expecting it to jump to life and chase after her.

Suddenly the door opened to reveal Inuyasha with some pants and a worn looking shirt which had the few top buttons undone.

"Hi Inu." she said smiling.

Inuyasha smiled back, "Hi, come on in."

Kagome followed him in and looked around, unlike the past times she had come to his house it now wasn't as cluttered and although a few things were lying around it wasn't above average, after all he was a teenager. Another thing was that because the curtains were drawn and no light was on it was quite dark aswell.

"You want anything?" he asked as they both stood in the living room.

Kagome gently shook her head, "No I'm fine thanks."

Inuyasha nodded, "Kay make your self comfortable on the sofa, I'm just getting something."

Kagome nodded and went over to the sofa, brushing some crumbs off she sat down. A few feet in front of the sofa was a large TV on a stand and between the sofa and TV was a coffee table.

A few moments later Inuyasha reappeared and sat next to Kagome on the sofa with a can of beer in his hand.

Kagome sighed, "Do you always drink?"

Inuyasha pulled a face, "Not all the time..."

Kagome rolled her eyes, "It's a wonder you're not drunk at school."

Inuyasha merely ignored her comment and placing the can on the coffee table put the TV on with the remote, "Wanna watch anything?"

Kagome shrugged, "I don't have anything in mind."

Inuyasha smiled, "Then I know just the thing you'll like."

With a click of the button a programme came on showing a red haired girl glaring at a green haired elf-like boy.

_"Kisshu what are you doing?" she asked._

_"Hello Ichigo." he replied._

Kagome looked at Inuyasha, "What's this?"

"Tokyo Mew Mew." he replied, "I don't like it to be honest but I thought you might." (I thought it would be funny if Inuyasha and Kagome watched another anime, I couldn't think of one of the spot except for my other favourite anime which is this so I just included it.)

Kagome returned to the TV and watched it, the plot was a bit hard to follow as it wasn't the first episode but she did enjoy it anyway.

By the end of the show Kagome had her head leant on Inuyasha's shoulder and he had his arm wrapped around her shoulders. As the show ended and they stated what was next Kagome shifted and stretched her arms in the air whilst yawning.

"Thanks Inu." she said looking at him and smiling.

Inuyasha looked back, "What for?"

"For inviting me here." she replied.

Inuyasha shrugged, "It wasn't much and—"

He was cut off as Kagome leaned forward and planted a kiss on his lips; he was surprised as it was usually him kissing her however he didn't protest. A few seconds later she pulled away, "Even so thanks."

Inuyasha gulped and stared at her not knowing what to say.

For the next few hours the two of them watched telly, ate (well more like snacked as there wasn't much at the moment in Inuyasha's kitchen) and chatted.

Kagome was enjoying herself so much that when walking along the living room and carrying a drink of orange sofa she tripped over and fell on the floor causing the orange soda to go all over her.

Inuyasha who was on the sofa heard the loud 'bang' and quickly turned his heads to see Kagome on the floor, worried he hurdled over the sofa and bent down to her, "Kagome!"

Kagome lifted her head and Inuyasha was surprised to find her laughing slightly, "I guess... I should be more... careful..." she said between laughs.

Inuyasha looked at her confused, "Kagome are you alright?"

Kagome sat up on her knees and nodded still laughing slightly, "I'm fine."

Inuyasha continued to look at her worriedly, "Kagome..." he said sternly.

Kagome stopped laughing at his new tone of voice and noticed his worried expression and looked at him puzzled, "Inu... yasha?" she asked.

Inuyasha put both his hands on her shoulders, "You're sure you're alright?"

Kagome nodded, "Inuyasha I said I was fine so why are you still worried?"

"I just don't want you to hurt yourself." he replied.

Kagome gave him a 'you're being silly' look.

"Anyway you're fine now so let's carry on." he murmurred standing up, about to walk away he was suddenly stopped by Kagome who grabbed his hand.

Inuyasha turned, "Kagome?"

Kagome sighed and leaned forward and hugged him, Inuyasha paused but hugged her back after a moment.

"Inuyasha you worry too much." she murmurred.

There was pause till he replied, "Well I don't want anything to happen to you, if it did I wouldn't forgive myself."

Kagome was startled at this response but didn't budge or move away from hugging him, infact she tightened her grip, "Inuyasha..."

Both of them stayed like that for a while until Kagome spoke, "Inuyasha?"

"Mmmmm..." he replied.

"Do you mind if I use your shower, only i have orange sofa on my clothes and in my hair."

"Sure." Inuyasha replied.

There was a pause.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome asked again.

"What?"

"Can you please let go now?"

"Huh? Oh yeah." Inuyasha said realising, releasing Kagome he smiled.

"Thanks Inu." she said kissing him on the cheek before disappearing upstairs.

--

Inuyasha sat on the sofa watching random programmes on TV, from upstairs he could hear the shower suddenly start.

He stayed there for a moment before he suddenly remember something, "She won't know how to turn it off." he murmurred to himself. His showed was simple to turn on however you needed to turn the dial to the exactly right place for it to turn off.

Walking up the stairs he went down the corridor till he reached the bathroom door, hearing the shower from inside he knocked on the door but received no answer and realised she couldn't hear over the shower.

"Kagome!" he cried.

No answer.

"Damn." he muttered trying to think, suddenly however the shower stopped making him pause. Had she turned it off herself or had the shower just stopped by itself as it had done that before.

He pressed his dog ear against the door and put his hands on it and leaned against the door trying to hear anything.

"Hmmm..." he said.

Suddenly the door gave way and flew open causing Inuyasha to lose his balance and fall over onto the tiled bathroom floor.

"Ow." he said lying on the wet floor.

"Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha opened his eyes and turned his head to look up and see Kagome staring down at him.

Inuyasha sat up, "Kagome i—" he cut off upon realising she only had a towel wrapped around her. Her hair was wet and clung to her shoulders and the towel was only secured by her hands holding it around her body, not to mention it only came down to half way between her knees and hip.

"Er..." he began suddenly becoming very red in the face.

Kagome was also bright red, however that could be from the hot steam as well as being embarrassed.

After a VERY awkward pause Kagome finally cried, "Get out!"

"O-okay!" he cried back clambering up only to slip on the wet surface and fall face first on the floor.

"Ouch..." he murmurred.

"Inuyasha are you okay?" asked Kagome with a hint of panick in her voice.

Inuyasha sat back up to find her crouched down next to him however she was still holding the towel securely around her.

Inuyasha blushed and looked away, "Y-yeah."

"Then what's with the cut on your head?"

Inuyasha put his hand to his head to feel something sticky, bringing his hand back down he found a small amount of blood.

Inuyasha paused for a moment before smirking and replying, "You worry too much."

He looked at her to find her frowning as not long ago it had been her saying the same thing to him.

"Don't look!" she cried pushing his head away with her hand.

"I'm going!" he cried quickly getting up and shutting the door behind him, be breathed deeply and waited for the redness in his cheeks to vanish.

After a minute or so he went downstairs and went into the kitchen, searching the drawers he found some plasters and using his silver fridge as a mirror placed it on the cut on his head.

--

Kagome checked her hair in the mirror and using a bobble that she usually carried around with her at all times just in case, tied her hair in a ponytail so as to not get her shoulders wait from her hair.

Now ready, she walked downstairs to find Inuyasha laid on the sofa with a pillow over his head and smiled slightly. Glancing at a clock on the wall she found it to be five and remembered her mother telling her to be back at home by seven as although Kagome knew she didn't mind her staying at Inu's house she doubted she'd let her stay over at her boyfriend's house over night so soon.

Going over to the sofa she went to the end where Inuyasha's head was and leaned over so her head was directly over Inuyasha's only the other way around.

Smiling she took a deep breathe in and after a moment finally let it all out.

**"BOO!"**

Inuyasha nearly jumped off the sofa in surprise, in a second he rolled off the sofa and landed on the floor with a loud 'bang.'

Kagome giggled, "You just can't stay off the floor can you?"

Inuyasha looked up with a clearly annoyed voice and growled at her, "Why you..."

Kagome smiled innocently, "So what should we do now?"

Inuyasha stood up still annoyed and looked at her, "You done now?"

Kagome realised he was referring to the shower and nodded, "Yup and I see you've done a patchy job of your head."

Inuyasha smirked, "And you could do better?"

Kagome smiled, "Well—"

She was cut off as Inuyasha kissed her on the lips however this time it was only or a second and a second later he pulled away, "Don't go boasting."

Kagome merely smiled.

--

Kagome walked outside of the house, it was now half past six and both of them had decided it best for her to go now, as it was winter and went darker earlier the sun was just shining it's last rays of light over the horizon.

"I'll see you then." Kagome said smiling at him as they stood at the door.

"See you at school." he replied kissing her lightly on the cheek.

Kagome blushed slightly and turned to walk down the path.

As she was walking halfway down Inuyasha shouted, "How you getting home?"

Kagome stopped dead in her tracks and turned around, "Aah..." she said.

Inuyasha sighed, "Looks like I'll have to take you, you dummy."

Kagome suddenly froze and her eyes widened, "No..."

"What is it?" he asked whilst he locked his front door and turned to look at her.

"No." she repeated, "There is no way I am going on _that!_" she cried pointing her finger to the motorbike that stood mocking her in the driveway.

Inuyasha walked towards her, "We really have to sort this fear of yours out."

Kagome shook her head, "Can't we just walk?"

"No way or I'll have to walk all the way back here and I ain't doing that for anyone!" he snapped back.

Kagome gulped and Inuyasha grabbed her hand, "Come on, when we went on last time I went slow didn't I?"

Kagome nodded, "But that doesn't mean I want to ride it every chance I get it!"

Inuyasha sighed and began dragging her to it despite her protests, "It'll be fine I promise."

As they both stood next to it Inuyasha brought out a red helmet (from where I have no idea!) and handed it to Kagome.

"What about you?" she asked.

"I'm fine, anyway I need to get some fresh air in my ears." he said jokingly twitching his ears.

Kagome stared at him a moment before sighing, "Let's go then."

--

Kagome got off the motorbike at her house and turned around to Inuyasha still sat on his bike, the sun had set completely now and so it was night.

"Thanks Inu." she said handing him the helmet, "I had a great time."

"Even the motorbike?" he asked raising an eyebrow.

"Don't push it." she replied sternly.

"Aw come on, I went slower than a snail!" he cried.

Kagome folded her arms, "What about those speed bumps?"  
Inuyasha sweatdropped, "Well you can't blame me, they were begging to be used as ramps!" (If you don't get what it means Inuyasha basically drove very quickly over the speed bumps using them like a ramp so he drove in the air and landed further off terrifying Kagome)

"And you were trying to tackle my fear were you or increase it?" she asked.

Inuyasha smirked, "Oh well there's always next time."

"There won't ever be a next time!" she cried.

"We'll see." he replied putting his helmet on, "Well see ya Kagome."

"Bye." she said before watching him drive off down Crescent Moon.

Sighing she hugged herself from the cold and turned around and headed on in to her house.

--

**Hmmm... That chapter wasn't as good as I intended it to be. ******** Oh and because a lot of you are loyal readers and still reading this I'll let you write down a few requests you want me to include during the next chapters, I will probably only be choosing a few as I still have my own idea's to include but anyway if you want anything to happen between any of my characters and I mean ANY then just say, of course I won't do silly things like NarakuXKagome, ew! So you get the idea... **


	28. AN

Note: Over the next 1 to 2 weeks ill be doing summer school and going to a hostel and also holiday so i wont be able to post any of my stories, Ironically i have the next chapter for each of my stories already but havent had time to update them and dont have them with me now. if i do ever find time (but it is quite unlikily) ill update. Sorry if this upsets any of you. Bye!


	29. Home Sickess

Kagome's family have just moved and when she discovers she had to go to a new school she's quite disheartened, especially when

**Whooh! As I'm writing this I'm looking forward to my last day of school tomorrow! Anyway... Hello people, here's the next chapter. Oh and I will be including a talent show in one of the near chapters like one of you suggested so watch out for that! So here is the chapter!**

**Note: I do now own Itazura na Kiss or any of it's characters.**

**--**

"Ohhhh..."

"Hmmm, you feel hot."

"But mum—"

"No but's Kagome!"

Kagome sighed as she lay in bed with her mum sat over her.

"You have a temperature and you said yourself you felt dizzy." her mum explained.

"I know but me, Inu and the others were meant to be going to Sango's today." Kagome whined.

"Well I'm sure they'll understand. Now I'll go phone up the school and tell them you won't be in." her mum said before walking off.

Kagome placed a hand on her forehead which felt like it was on fire and groaned, why did she have to fall ill today of all days? She had been looking forward to going to Sango's house along with Inuyasha and Miroku. It was now a Tuesday, two days after going to Inuyasha's and she had been fine till this morning.

Forcing herself to sit up she was over swept with dizziness and the whole room seemed to suddenly come out of focus.

"Uh... eh?" she murmurred putting her hands on either side of her head to stop the dizziness.

"Kagome?"

Kagome looked to her side and just as the room seemed to become normal again she saw Souta standing in the doorway in his uniform with a box in his hand.

"Souta why are you here?" she asked trying to ignore the pain in her head.

"Erm... today I'm going to finally talk to that Ayame." he stated.

"Huh?" Kagome asked, it took her a moment till she realised what he was on about, "Oh, you mean that girl you said you fancied? Good luck." she said giving him thumbs up.

"Thanks and I promise I'll pay you back."

"Eh?" she asked suddenly confused.

Souta looked at the floor, "I was kinda short on money so I borrowed some of yours to pay for some chocolates."

"Why you..." she muttered, "How much?"

Souta looked up and bit his lip, "Ten pounds."

Kagome glared, "You say you bought her chocolates?"

"They were expensive." he protested, "And I will pay you back!"  
Kagome glared a moment longer before sighing, "Fine just keep your promise."

Souta smiled, "Thanks Kagome. I hope you get well soon." he shouted before disappearing.

Kagome's smile faded, "Me too..."

--

Sango and Miroku both sat down under the tree for the last few minutes till the bell went.

Sango picked up her books in her hand, "I wonder where Kagome is." she stated.

Miroku looked at her and smiled, "Yeah I wonder where she—OUCH!" he cried suddenly.

Sango lifted her books back up from besides her revealing Miroku's much squashed hand, "Pervert." she muttered.

Miroku smiled nervously then looked out to the school fields, "What is he doing?"

Sango looked in his direction and both of them watched as Inuyasha ran about frantically around the school perimeter, every now and again he would go to the gates and look side to side then continue to run around, every so often he would then disappear in the school and shortly after return.

Sango cupped her hands around her mouth, "HEY INUYASHA!" she shouted.

Inuyasha who was just coming out of the school perked his ears up and looked in their direction, a second later he appeared besides them and crouched down in front of them, "What?"

"Well we were just wondering what on earth you're doing." Miroku replied.

Inuyasha sighed, "Looking for Kagome."

Sango smiled slyly, "Why, can you not survive a school day without her?"

Inuyasha shot a glare at her which she ignored.

"Well you could always ask Kikyo." Sango suggested.

Inuyasha nodded, "Good idea."

Standing up he scanned the area unit his eyes met his target, "I'll be right back." he cried before walking towards them.

Approaching a bench he found Naraku and Kikyo sat on it talking along with Kanna who was stood up and also appeared to be involved in the conversation however it was more the other two who were speaking rather than her.

"Oi." he said once he reached them.

The three turned their heads to look at him.

"Oh Inuyasha what do you want?" Kikyo asked, today her hair was down which had been more normal since she had been going out with Naraku.

"Have you seen Kagome?" he asked.

Kikyo put a finger to her lips in thought, "Erm... not since yesterday in school."

"Did she say she was going anywhere?"

Kikyo paused another second, "No we talked a bit during break but she didn't say anything then."

Inuyasha sighed, "Great..."

"May I suggest speaking to Deputy Head Kaede, she is cousin to Kagome and if any phone calls have been made she will have knowledge of them." Kanna murmurred.

Inuyasha smiled, "Thanks Kanna, well see you guys."

Walking away he had to admit the girl Kanna was pretty freaky, not to mention she always carried a stupid mirror for some reason. Only last month she had had a detention for apparently trying to suck a school boy's soul out for picking on her. She was definitely Naraku's sister alright...

--

"Come in." came a reply as he knocked on the door.

Opening the door he entered and smiled as he saw Kaede at her desk, "Hey." he said.

Kaede lifted an eyebrow, "Inuyasha? What have you done this time?"

"No it's nothing like that." he replied, "I was just wondering if you've seen Kagome is all, usually she tells me if she isn't coming in and we were meant to be doing something today."

Kaede's face softened, "Oh I just got a call a moment ago from her mother, apparently she is just under the whether and is staying off."

"Oh." Inuyasha said, "Is she alright?"

Kaede smiled, "Don't worry about it." she continued to look at him.

"W-what?" Inuyasha asked.

"I was just remembering back to the time you use to cause havoc in this school." She laughed, "Now I hardly ever get you being sent to the head, your fights with Kouga are less frequent and apparently your grades are beginning to approve slightly. You've changed Inuyasha."

Inuyasha scratched the back of his neck and tried to hide his embarrassment, "Yeah well don't go thinking I'm gonna be all goody-goody, I've got a reputation to keep up you know."

Kaede nodded, "I know now go along, class starts soon."

Inuyasha nodded and left the room.

When he had left Kaede sighed and pulled out a draw in her desk and retrieved a sheet of paper, looking down at it sadly she murmurred, "Higurashi's... do you have any idea what is in store for you?"

Sighing she put it back away and as doing so spotted a photo of her cousins Souta and Kagome as children, picking up it she looked at it. Although they were her cousins she didn't think of them that way, she treated them more as grand children as that was how they appeared to her.

"Poor children... you don't have any idea do you?"

--

Kagome walked down the stairs in her pyjamas, her brother was still at school and her mum was at work. She had gotten fed up with staying in bed for so long and so had come down stairs.

Going into the kitchen she searched the cupboards for some medicine till she found some, after taking some spoonfuls she returned to the living room.

"Maybe some TV might help clear my head." she murmurred, "Wait that didn't make sense... oh well." she said picking up the remote control and turning the TV on.

Flipping through the channels she ended up watching a new series Itazura na Kiss, resting her head against a pillow she watched it and was quite surprised about the plot as it was familiar to what had happened to her. **(Note: If you're planning to watch this anime and don't want to spoil the plot then you should probably skip the next two paragraphs) **

The story was about a girl who had confessed to a boy who had rejected her, her house had then collapsed from an earthquake and she had ended up living with her father's friend who just so happened to be the father of the boy she had confessed to and so they ended up living under the same roof. So okay it wasn't that similar! But like her Inuyasha had ended up living in her roof and they had become an item.

Smiling she felt her forehead to find she no longer felt hot and she was no longer dizzy, looking at the clock she found it to be one-thirty meaning she still had two hours left.

"Well better get dressed." she stated standing up and walking up the stairs.

--

Inuyasha sat in class as Myouga droned on, gazing out the window he wondered if Kagome was alright. Checking his watch he sighed finding school to still last for fifteen minutes as it was three-fifteen.

"Ouch!" he cried as book was thrown at his head, turning his attention he growled at Miroku.

"Why you..." he muttered.

"So you're back with us then?"

Inuyasha looked to Myouga who was stood on the desk staring at him guessing he must have told Miroku to throw it as he shrunk slightly in his seat.

"Now class i was just saying that we've finally got a new member of staff who will be starting soon and they will be taking over your class meaning I can resume official head master once more."

A few of the class members cheered.

"Yes, yes." Myouga said with an annoyed voice, "And also there will be a talent show coming up soon in one week and I expect most of you to enter. The prize will be a hundred pounds and free dinner for two days."

Inuyasha's eyes widened, "R-really?"

Myouga nodded, "Yes now you've been a good class—well some of you." he said eyeing Inuyasha, "So I'll let do what you wish for the remainder of the lesson.

Inuyasha smiled and turned to Sango and Miroku, "That's good news."

Sango nodded, "Yep. Oh Inuyasha you going to see Kagome after school?"

Inuyasha also nodded, "Yeah course."

Suddenly his mobile began vibrating; checking Myouga wasn't watching he pulled it out of his pocket and found he had a text.

Opening it up his eyes widened.

"Who is it?" Miroku asked.

"Kagome."

"Eh? Isn't she ill?" Sango asked.

Inuyasha finished reading it before texting back, after a minute or so he put it away and looked up.

"So?" Miroku said.

"She says she's feeling a lot better now and that she's okay to visit your's." he replied addressing Sango at the end.

"Eh? She shouldn't do that, she could still be ill." Sango replied.

Inuyasha nodded, "I know that's what I replied, I also said we're going to her's whether she likes it or not."

"That's Inuyasha for you." Miroku said.

--

Kagome sighed as she walked to the door; she had changed into a skirt and white shirt and had also received at text from Inuyasha.

"Hai, hai, I'm coming!" she said.

Opening the door she was met with three familiar faces, "Oh guys h—"

"Kagome!"  
Kagome was cut off as all three hugged her, "H-hey guys!" she yelled.

She suddenly felt a hand and growled, all three immediately backed away, the last one being Miroku.

"Miroku!" she yelled.

Miroku chuckled nervously, "Heh heh... heh?"

Sango immediately kicked him between the legs along with Inuyasha who punched his slightly on the stomach.

"Let's go in shall we?" Sango said sweetly walking in with Inuyasha and Kagome and leaving Miroku to lie on the ground outside.

--

"Yeah so I'm fine now, it was just a bug is all." Kagome said as they all sat in her room.

"Oh that's a relief." Sango said.

"Yeah I was worried." Inuyasha said with his arm around her shoulders.

"You shouldn't be." she said smiling at him.

"Well all that matter's is your okay." Sango stated.

Kagome nodded, "Yeah but I'm still upset I couldn't come to your's."

"How about we go Friday then." Miroku suggested.

Kagome shook her head, "My three friends are coming then, remember the one's you met in Wacdnalds?"

"Oh them, they were nice!" Sango said, "Can we come and meet them again?"

Kagome nodded, "Sure."

Suddenly they all heard the door open from downstairs, "Oh that'll be Souta and mum." she stated, "I'll go tell them you're here then come back."

"Kay." Inuyasha replied.

Kagome quickly ran downstairs to find her mum and brother, "Hi." she said.

"Oh hi Kagome, you're okay now then?" her mum asked.

Kagome nodded, "Yeah my friends came over so we'll be in my room kay?"

"Alright then." her mum replied before disappearing into the kitchen.

Kagome turned and walked upstairs, however just as she was about to enter it she spotted her brother coming onto the corridor.

"Oh Souta how did it go?" she asked.

Souta looked at her and there was a pause until finally...

"Eh?" she cried as he jumped and hugged her.

"Thanks sis!"

"Eh what for?" she asked.

Souta pulled away and smiled at her, "Ayame said yes!"

"She did?"

Souta nodded.

"Well what did she say?" Kagome asked.

"Well..." Souta began

--

_"Erm..." Souta began as he stood at the school gate with Ayame, it was the end of school and he had been waiting for her to come out._

_"Er... i..." he began, looking up he gazed at the girl in front of him. "Ayame please accept these chocolates!" he cried showing her the box._

_"Huh?" the girl asked._

_"I know you probably think it's no where like what the other guys gave you but this is all I can give you besides my feelings, I'm s-s-sorry." he said, stammering at the end._

_Ayame stared at him a moment longer before giggling to his confusion, "Souta I like you too. I rejected the other boys because I was waiting for you to ask me out, I was too scared to ask you out myself."_

_"R-really!" he cried._

_Ayame nodded and jumped forward hugging him._

_--_

"And so we're kinda going out now." Souta explained with a smile.

Kagome smiled, "I told you."

Souta nodded, "Thanks!"  
"Wow that's good.

They all turned their attention to Miroku in her room.

"Now you must keep up your relationship by treating her nicely." Miroku said.

"Wow Miroku you sure are acting mature." Kagome laughed.

"Yes and then..." Miroku continued, "You can grope her a—"

He was cut off as Sango whacked him around the head with her bag, "Pervert." she muttered.

Kagome looked back to the embarrassed Souta.

"Well I'll be going now sis." he said before running off.

Kagome smiled and entered her room again and sat down, "So guys what happened at school?"

"Well..."

--

**I'll leave it at there now as I have to go to school now. Yep it may be the holidays but me and a selected few are attending summer school, we get to make clay heads today! I'm choosing whether to make Inuyasha, Ichigo from TMM or Kisshu from TMM. Hmmm... **

**Anyway I'll update the next chappy as soon as I can. **


	30. The Talent Show

**Okay so here is the next chapter, I found this chapter easy to write and I thank for giving me the idea to write it. I've already got a few ideas for the next chapters but if you want you can still write down some things you may want me to include. I'd like to thank animeroxmyworld for the idea of the talent show and the chapter on the talent show will be especially for her. **

**--**

Kagome smiled and entered her room again and sat down, "So guys what happened at school?"

"Well..." Sango began.

--

"A talent show!" Kagome cried after they had explained, "Wow... we never had anything like that at my old school."

"Are you going to enter?" Sango asked.

"Are you serious? I don't have any talents." Kagome muttered.

"What about dancing?" Miroku asked.

"Yeah." Inuyasha said, "When I was living here I spotted you in your bedroom dancing to... Shakira was it?"

Kagome grabbed the first thing she came to which was a pillow on her bed behind her and threw it at Inuyasha's face, "Inuyasha!"

Returning her attention to Miroku she said flatly, "I'm not very good at dancing."

"Got that right..." Inuyasha muttered only to be met with another pillow in his face.

"Well I'm doing dancing with some of the other girls." Sango stated, "Too bad you can't join."

"Eh you're taking part in it?" Miroku asked.

Sango smiled, "Yup, are you?"

Miroku laughed, "Yeah right, what loser would take part in..." he trailed off as he was met by two fiery eyes.

--

"Huh?" Kagome's mum asked as she was downstairs in the front room, looking up at the ceiling she listened to all the shouts and bangs, "What are they up to?"

--

Inuyasha and Kagome sweatdropped as Sango asked, "So what about you Inuyasha?" she asked ignoring Miroku who was hanging from the hook on the back of the bedroom door by his collar.

"I'm not planning on it." he murmurred.

Sango sighed, "Aw... I don't want to be the only one. Kagome are you good at singing or anything like that?"

"Yeah..." Inuyasha said, "I sometimes heard you in the shower singing."

"Inuyasha, were you stalking me all the time you were here!" Kagome snapped.

"Really? So what about it Kagome..." Sango asked.

Kagome bit her lip, "I'll think about entering... but I'm not singing. I'd be to embarrased"

Sango smiled, "Great I'll write your name down tomorrow."

"I'll enter." Miroku said dizzily from the door, "But only if Inuyasha does."

Sango glared at Inuyasha who gave in to her stare and nervously said, "K-Kay."

"Okay I'll put us all down." Sango stated happily clapping her hands together, "Any idea what you guys are doing?

"I of course well dance with you oh lovely!" Miroku cried.

Sango smiled at him, "Really?"

Miroku nodded, "Of course but only if... you let me down?" he asked.

Sango got up and went over to help him.

"What are you gonna do in the show?" Kagome asked Inuyasha.

Inuyasha shrugged, "Who knows..."

"I got an idea!" Sango suddenly cried, "Me and Miroku will both put loads of idea's of things to do in a box on paper and you both pick one out each and then you do the thing that's on the paper!"

Kagome and Inuyasha exchanged glances nervously.

"Nothing too silly?" Inuyasha asked raising an eyebrow.

"Promise." Miroku and Sango said together.

"Fine..." Kagome sighed.

"Whooh!" Sango cried high fiving Miroku, "We'll bring it into school tomorrow."

"Yeah maybe your friends on Friday could help us all practice." Miroku said.

Kagome smiled, "Yeah they'd love that."

"Then it's settled." Sango said.

Inuyasha sighed, "This is gonna be a long week..."

--

Later that night when her friend's Kagome sat on the sofa sleepily, her brother was already in bed and her mum in the kitchen. Standing up she made her way into the kitchen.

"Mum I'm going to bed now." she said yawning.

Her mum who was sat at the table looking through some papers smiled, "Okay dear."

Kagome paused, "What are those?"

Her mum looked back up from the sheets of paper, "Oh nothing, just letters. Really dear, now go to bed."

Although Kagome was still suspicious she gave in and went to bed.

--

The next day at school Inuyasha passed all the pupils along the corridors already excited about the talent show. Amongst the gossip he heard of people doing stunts, magic acts, singing etc.

At one part he cringed as he heard Ayame stating she would be singing.

_Note to self: Bring in ear plugs for talent show..._

Entering the classroom he saw Sango, Miroku and Kagome chatting. Going up to them he asked, "Have you got the box?"

Sango smiled, "Yup... but we'll do it at dinner."

"Why not now?" Kagome asked.

Sango exchanged a glance with Miroku and smirked, "No reason... we just want to do it then."

As Inuyasha sat down he asked, "So what kind of dancing are you two doing along with some others?"

Miroku looked at Sango, "Yeah what are we doing?"

"You don't know?" Kagome asked surprised.

Sango smiled slyly, "Ballet."

...

"Hahahahahaha!" Inuyasha burst out laughing causing the rest of the class to look over, Kagome was laughing aswell.

"W-what!" Miroku shouted, "Tell me you're kidding, not ballet!"

Sango looked at the other class people, "Yup it's true people. Miroku has kindly offered to participate with me in the talent show and do ballet."

The rest of the class burst into giggles and laughs.

"I can't believe it." Inuyasha said calming himself down.

"You're joking... right?" Miroku asked with a red face.

Sango shook her head and pulled out something from her bag which caused Inuyasha to only go into another hysterical fit.

Kagome burst out laughing to and held her sides as they hurt so much.

"You'll look so cute in this leotard." Sango said holding a light pink leotard with silver sequins on it for the whole class to see who erupted into laughter.

"Oh... man..." Inuyasha cried between laughs falling off his chair.

Sango smirked as she swung the leotard in the air above her and winked at Miroku.

"Stop... stop it please!" Kagome laughed putting her head on the desk and holding her sides.

Miroku gulped and slouched down in his chair... "Please kill me..."

--

When Myouga finally did come in, the classes laughed had died down but Inuyasha was still trying not to laugh.

"Good morning class." he said, "Now as of Monday your new teacher will be starting, so this week is the last time you'll have me. Also your council member Sango will be taking any entrées for the talent show, you have only till Friday to enter. Sango, if you please?

Sango smiled and walking up the front of the class took a sheet of paper from the desk and took a deep breathe in before speaking, "Now if you are taking part in the talent show I ask you to put your hand up. I'll then go through the class and ask your full name and also what you're doing. Kay?"

The class nodded.

"Okay hands up please."

People throughout the class put their hands up and Inuyasha listened to see who was doing what.

"Naraku?" Sango said writing his name down.

Inuyasha looked across to see Naraku laying in his seat with his feet on the table, "Singing." he stated, "Michael Jackson."

**(I couldn't resist! Naraku just looks so much like him hair-wise and I see a lot of Inuyasha Funnies taking the mick out of that so I'm joining them. Hahaha!)**

Sango nodded and wrote it down, "Ayame?"

"I'm singing aswell." she said with a smile.

There were a few groans at this with Inuyasha being one of them but Ayame merely ignored them all.

"Kanna?"

Everyone was slightly surprised at this, as Kanna put her hand back down she murmurred, "Flute playing."

Inuyasha tried best to not let out a snigger.

"Miroku?"

Miroku who hadn't his hand up at all stammered, "B-But... you already know what I'm doing!"

Sango smiled, "I forgot... sorry."

Inuyasha glanced at Miroku and smirked.

Miroku sighed and whispered faintly, _"Ballet..."_

"Sorry what was that?" Sango asked.

"Ballet." he said slightly louder.

"Still can't hear you." Sango teased clearly enjoying this.

"Ballet!" Miroku cried causing some to giggle.

"Kay." Sango said scribbling it down.

"Very... creative." Myouga commented with an unsure look.

"And Inuyasha and Kagome, I'll write your names down for now and when you've decided what you're doing we'll write that down later."

"Okay." Kagome said.

"Fine..." Inuyasha murmurred.

"And I'm doing ballet aswell." Sango said happily writing it down, "Nobody else entering? Kikyo? Kagura?"

"No I'm fine thanks." Kikyo replied smiling.

"Yeah I don't see the point entering." Kagura said.

Sango smiled, "Okay then. You can continue Sir." she said.

"Thanks Sango."

--

"That was so funny." Inuyasha said as they all sat down at dinner outside under the tree, "I can't wait to see you in a leotard Miroku." he laughed.

"Yeah it'll be very entertaining." Kagome joked.

Miroku frowned and looked at the two, "You both won't be laughing soon."

"Huh?" Kagome asked.

"Yeah that reminds me, where is Sango with that box thingy?" Inuyasha asked.

Miroku smirked, "She'll be here soon."

Inuyasha sighed, "I hope there's nothing silly like ballet in there."

Kagome sent him a glance with a smirk, "I'm sure there isn't."

Inuyasha nodded, "Oh by the way, your friends still coming on Friday?"

"Oh yeah, you're three gorgeous friends." Miroku said.

Kagome smirked, "Yeah don't get carried away Miroku." turning her attention back to Inuyasha she nodded, "Yeah, why?"

Inuyasha paused, "Do they know... about me and you?"

Kagome bit her lip for a moment before speaking, "Well not yet..."

"Any reason why?" Inuyasha asked.

Kagome knew where he was going and was about to speak when she heard Miroku shouting to Sango, kissing Inuyasha on the cheek she whispered, "We can talk after school."

Inuyasha nodded and both turned to see Sango walking to them but their eyes widened when they spotted a crowd of people following her.

"Hi guys." she said reaching them, in her hand was a box with folded pieces of paper in it.

"What the hell are they doing here!?" Inuyasha shouted.

Sango smiled, "Well Miroku was humiliated today so I thought it only fair that you risk getting humiliated."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Kagome asked.

"That everyone hear gets to find out what you're doing." Sango said happily.

Kagome gulped and imagined pulling something out...

_"Here goes!"_

_Delving her hand into the show sized box she pulled out one of the pieces of paper and unfolded it. Her eyes widened._

_"So what you doing?" asked Miroku._

_Kagome read nervously, "S... singing."_

Kagome felt shaky at the thought, she hoped she got something easy like a magic act or something like that. At least that way she knew if she was doing it right where as singing some people had no idea if they were singing the wrong notes. The last time she had sang had been over a year ago and brought back painful memories.

"Go on then." Sango said offering the box.

Kagome looked at Inuyasha, "Both do it together?"

Inuyasha nodded and from near other pupils began to come around and look at what was happening.

Both Kagome and Inuyasha delved their hands into the box and each pulled out a piece of paper. After both grabbing one they pulled it out and held it in their hands.

"Well are you gonna find out what you're doing?" Miroku asked.

"Yeah and remember, you promised to do this!" Sango said.

"I never promised..." Inuyasha muttered.

Sango shot a glare and he gulped sending a few giggled through the crowd.

"Come on!" shouted someone.

"Come Inuyasha, not embarrassed are you?" asked a voice who Kagome realised as his step-brother Sesshoumaru.

Kagome and Inuyasha looked at one another and nodded, in unison they both unfolded their pieces of paper and both their eye's grew huge.

"So?" asked a crowd member.

"No..." Kagome murmurred losing all colour from her face, glancing to Inuyasha she saw him to have had the same effect.

"Tell us or I'll shout it through the entire school." Sango threatened.

"Well..." Kagome murmurred.

"We're... we're doing..." Inuyasha stammered.

"Singing." Kagome murmurred.

"Break-dancing." Inuyasha muttered.

Kagome and Inuyasha exchanged glances and sighed sadly.

--

**Yep so there you go, that what you have to look forward to in the talent show! It would be interesting to see Inuyasha break-dancing lol; I'm actually gonna base his moves on something a boy in my school does as he's a great break-dancer. Not to mention my cousin does break-dancing so I can get some moves from him... Anyway, as for the singing I can assure you it won't just be lyrics as there will be things between the lyrics as to what she does etc. So yeah that's what you can expect, but first... you have Kagome's friends coming over and a new teacher, whooh! See you next chapter! **


	31. I Don't Know Who You Are Anymore

Kagome's family have just moved and when she discovers she had to go to a new school she's quite disheartened, especially when

**Wow, my 30****th**** chapter! Well excluding author's notes it comes to that, I'm surprised it's so long, infact I'm even more surprised people are still reading it. Thank you people!**

**With internet back on I'm posting one day after my previous, aren't' I such a kind author? In this chapter I decided to include a few other pupils from the school because as of yet I haven't shown that many OC's from the school. Anyway here is the 30****th**** chapter, dun dun dun dun dun dun dun dun dun...**

**Inuyasha: Start the godamn chapter already!**

**Fine... fine... but drum roll first!**

**Inuyasha: No drum roll! (Smashes drums) There!**

**(Pouts) Inuyasha you underestimate me... (Takes out more drums) Dun dun dun dun dun DUN!**

**Inuyasha: Finished?**

**Yup. **

**Inuyasha: (Sigh) If it goes on like this I'll need serious therapy...**

**Start the chapter! **

**--**

Inuyasha spent no time wasting before speaking, "No fucking way!"

Kagome also protested, "I said I'm not singing!"

Sango pouted, "You both promised already you'd do what you pulled out so just stop sulking."

There were cries of agreement from the crowd and Inuyasha jumped up, "Clear off already!"

After a moment everyone else had disappeared, Inuyasha say back down and folded his arms, "Break dancing!?"

"Beats ballet..." Miroku muttered.

Sango sighed and sat down, "Come on they aren't that bad. Right Kagome?" she said glancing at her.

Kagome paused before replying, "Well I suppose but—"

"Great then it's sorted." Sango interrupted.

"Sango what other things were in the box, you didn't let me put anything in." Miroku said.

Sango looked at the box in her hands and quickly put it behind her, "It doesn't matter now."

Inuyasha and Kagome exchanged glances and Kagome quickly pulled the box into her lap whilst Inuyasha tried his best to stop Sango from getting it back. Miroku merely watched the entertainment.

"Inuyasha get out the way!" Sango cried.

Kagome looked through the paper's and her eyes widened, "All that's in here is 'singing' and 'break-dancing' and each are a different side of the box depending on which side was closet to us at the time.

Inuyasha sat back down and they both glared at Sango who chuckled nervously before standing up, "Is that the time? I better go."

They all watched as she vanished until Kagome asked, "So Inu are we doing the two things or not? I understand if you don't want to do break dancing."

Inuyasha shrugged, "Could be worse."

"Eh!" Kagome cried surprised, "B-But... you were protesting a second ago!"

"Could it be Kagome you want him to not do it so that you don't have to either." Miroku stated.

Kagome bit her lip for a moment as they stared at her suspiciously before standing up angrily, "Of course not Miroku! Stop saying nonsense!" turning to Inuyasha she said, "I'm going to class, I'll meet you there!"

As she disappeared into the building Inuyasha and Miroku exchanged glances, "What was all that about?" Miroku asked.

Inuyasha shrugged and looked back to see her just entering the school.

--

After school the four met at the gate.

"So we're all decided what we're gonna do then for the talent show?" Sango said.

Inuyasha nodded, "I guess... I have a few choices of songs I can dance too."

"Yeah and I'll dance with whatever you choose." Miroku said sadly.

Sango smiled and turned to Kagome, "Know what you're singing yet?"

Kagome lifted her head, "Huh?"

"Get your head out of the clouds." Inuyasha said tapping her on the head lightly.

Kagome looked at him with a puzzled expression, "What?"

"Gee, Kagome you must have been really out of it." Sango joked, "I said do you know what you're singing yet?"

Kagome shook her head, "Not yet..." she murmurred.

"Well there's time but remember our promise, you said you'd do it." Sango said.

"Yeah well I didn't know you'd only put two things in the box did I?" Kagome muttered.

Sango smiled weakly, "Yeah... well bye." she said linking arms with Miroku and dragging him off.

Inuyasha sighed, "Let's go."

Kagome nodded and both turned to walk when she suddenly heard her voice being called, turning her head she spotted Kikyo running to her with Naraku walking a way behind.

"Kikyo?" she asked when she'd reached her.

"As you know I was absent part of the last lesson because I had to meet Kaede but Naraku just told me that you're singing." Kikyo explained.

Kagome nodded, "Yeah I am."

Kikyo smiled, "I'm glad, you had a great singing voice when we were little."

"You sang when you were little?" Inuyasha asked.

"Of course not." she replied smiling, "It wasn't proper singing, just things like T.V. lyrics when I was four."

"Huh?" Kikyo asked.

"One second..." Kagome said walking off a few feet with Kikyo and whispering something.

Inuyasha using his highly sensitive dog ears listened to what they were saying but was interrupted as Naraku came forward.

"What they talking about?"

"I'm trying to listen if you'll be quiet." he murmurred.

Naraku smirked, "Eavesdropping on your own girlfriend."

Inuyasha sent him a glare and turned back around to listen only to realise them done talking and walking back.

"What were you talking about?" Inuyasha asked.

"Nothing much." Kagome replied.

"Yeah just girl talk." Kikyo said, "Well bye, oh and Inuyasha, I look forward to your act." she said with a smile.

Inuyasha nodded slightly trying to hide his embarrassment, as Naraku and Kikyo walked off hand in hand Inuyasha walked off with Kagome.

--

Reaching her doorstep Kagome turned around and smiled, "I'll see you at school then."

Inuyasha smiled too, "See you."

Leaning forward the two kissed one another and stayed like that for a few moments until the door opened behind her. Breaking away Kagome looked behind her to see Souta along with a girl around his same age with long brown hair and eyes.

"Huh?" Kagome asked.

"Oh hi Kagome, this is Ayame." Souta said, "Ayame this is my sister and her boyfriend Inuyasha."

The girl called Ayame looked from Kagome to Inuyasha and smiled, "Inuyasha..."

"Hm?" Inuyasha asked.

The girl smiled, "Oh I get it, you're the dog-boy Souta was talking to me about!"

Kagome sweatdropped and turning her head saw Inuyasha with a pulsing vein on his forehead and clenched fists.

"Easy Inu." she murmurred, turning back around she said, "It was nice to meet you Ayame."

"You're Kagome right?"

Kagome nodded, "I'm glad Souta mentioned me."

Ayame smiled, "So you're the loud-mouthed person Souta talked about, I wondered what you were like."

Kagome opened her mouth in shock and she heard Inuyasha sniggering, turning around she sent him a glare and then turned back around to see Ayame and smiled weakly, "I guess so..."

The girl smiled back and turning around hugged Souta and planted a kiss on his cheek much to the embarrassed Souta, "Bye Souta, see you at school!" she cried.

Kagome stood to the side and let the girl pass who ran to the end of the path and then stepped into a car that had just parked a few moments ago. Waving from inside the car Kagome watched as the car drove off.

"Hey!"

Kagome turned her attention back to Souta to find Inuyasha with Souta in a headlock and grinding his fists into his head, "Dog-boy eh! We'll see who's a dog-boy!"

Kagome sighed, "Inuyasha..."

Inuyasha looked at her, "What?"

Kagome walked forward so she was hovering above Souta, "Let me have a chance to beat him up aswell."

Souta gulped and cried, "M-Mum!"

--

Walking upstairs Kagome quickly got changed and then switched on her computer, logging into MSN she found her friends also logged on. Smiling she decided to talk...

Enter Kagome

Kagome: Hello guys!

Ayumi: Kagome!

Eri: Hi Kagome!

Yuka: I'm so happy we can talk to you today!

Each of them all sent replies immediately and Kagome smiled and began typing...

Kagome: So are you still up for Friday?

Yuka: Well duh...

Ayumi: Of course!

Eri: Will we get to meet those friends of yours again?

Kagome: Yeah it looks that way; they want to meet you too and said they're coming over on Friday.

Yuka: Really? That's great!

Ayumi: That Inuyasha was so cute! His dog ears were cuter...

Eri: Yeah and that Sango and Miroku were really kind!

Kagome sweatdropped...

Kagome: Yeah and we're also taking part in a talent show.

...

Eri: OMG!

Ayumi: You have to let us help!

Yuka: Too right!

Kagome: Hold on! You can help me AND my friends, I'll tell you all about it when you come on the Friday.

Ayumi: Fine...

Kagome smiled as she typed away, she couldn't wait till she met them in two days time.

--

The next day Inuyasha walked the last few streets to school with Kagome, he wanted to ask her something but didn't want to seem too pushy. As he thought he figured out a way to weave his question in.

"So do you know what you're singing yet?"

"No not yet." Kagome replied.

"You're friends can probably help you pick one out." he stated.

Kagome smiled, "I guess."

"So are you going to tell your friends about me and you?" he asked.

Kagome stopped walking and sighed, turning around she said, "Inuyasha..." she paused for a moment before continuing, smiling she said, "Of course I'll tell them tomorrow."

"I know." he murmurred, "But I just wanted to know why you hadn't already told them."

Kagome opened her mouth to say something when she was suddenly interrupted by Miroku, "There they are!"

Kagome turned her head to see Sango, Miroku and another girl who Kagome knew as Hirai, she was a demon but was kind and her only power was that of being able to create fire.

"Hi you two." Sango said reaching them, "Oh Kagome Kaede wants to meet you soon, Kikyo came and told me."

"What for?" Kagome asked.

Hirai shrugged, "Who knows."

Suddenly Inuyasha spotted Miroku's left hand wandering to Hirai, he decided to stay quiet and watch what happened as he knew Hirai's actions already.

"Agh!" she cried as he groped her, turning her head she glared at him and Miroku smiled nervously.

"S-sorry, my hand slipped." he said.

Sango growled and to Kagome's surprise Hirai suddenly began to burn with flames, turning fully to Miroku she suddenly sent an explosion of fire and sent him flying back into a tree.

Just as suddenly as she had turned fiery, Hirai turned back to normal and said to Sango, "I gotta go now. If anyone spots what I did I'll be in detention, bye!" she cried quickly running off and leaving burnt footprints in the grass.

Kagome sighed, "I best go meet my cousin."

"I still can't believe someone that old is merely a cousin." Sango said, "Forgive my rudeness."

Kagome smiled, "Kay, well see you Inu." she said before running off.

--

Inuyasha watched her go away and sighed.

"Huh what's matter Inuyasha?" Sango asked.

"Nothing much." he murmurred.

Sango knew he was lying but Inuyasha was grateful she decided to drop it and go help her burnt boyfriend.

--

"Kaede?" Kagome asked knocking on the door and opening it.

Kaede who was stood looking outside the window turned and smiled, "Ah Kagome come in."

"Kikyo told Sango who told me you wanted to see me." Kagome stated walking into the middle of the room and taking a seat offered to her.

Kaede nodded and sitting in her seat behind the desk said, "Now I understand that you may be having some hard times but it's okay to let it all out dear."

"Huh?" Kagome asked confused.

Kaede smiled weakly, "And I also understand if you need time off to help."

"Kaede what are you on about?" Kagome asked.

"Well don't you know?" Kaede asked.

"About what?"

"Oh... never mind." Kaede said.

Kagome lifted an eyebrow, "Tell me Kaede."

"Nothing, I must have got it wrong. You can go now."

Kagome was still suspicious but decided to let it go for now, standing up and saying goodbye she left the room.

--

The rest of the school day went by quickly and as the school bell went all the students quickly ran outside.

As Kagome and Inuyasha walked home as usual it wasn't long till Inuyasha asked, "So... I know I keep asking but I just need to know, are you ashamed of me?"

Kagome stopped in her tracks and looked at him with widened eyes, "What?! Why would you think something like that?"

"Well you haven't told your friends we're going out." he replied, "I just thought you know as you haven't told them."

Kagome softened her eyes, "Inuyasha I haven't told them because I hardly talk to them."

"Well what about when you spoke on the phone?"

"Inuyasha I didn't tell them because I wanted to tell them in person." Kagome replied getting slightly annoyed at his persistence.

"Then tomorrow will be a great opportunity then." Inuyasha said folding his arms.

Kagome frowned, "It's not that easy."

"Then when will you tell them?" Inuyasha asked, "If ever..."

"I'll try and tell them this weekend but I have to be careful, there my friends and I usually tell them everything and I don't want them to feel betrayed that I didn't say."

"Why didn't you say though? If you told them everything why couldn't' you tell about your boyfriend?" Inuyasha said, his voice now slightly raised, few passer by's glanced at them.

"Because I wanted to tell them in person!" Kagome cried taking a step back.

"Juts admit it, you're ashamed of me! Why wouldn't you be, after all I am just a half demon!"

Kagome's eyes widened, "How could you think like that! Do you think I'd be going out with you if I were ashamed of you?!"

"I don't know what to think anymore." Inuyasha murmurred, "Recently you've been more distant, and you've hardly spoken to me all day today."

"Well I can't help it if I have a lot on my mind, and sorry if I don't talk to you every second of my life!" Kagome shouted angrily feeling tears in her eyes, "You're such a jerk Inuyasha!"

Inuyasha glared at her, "Guess it's you who brings out the worst in me then."

A single tear fell down Kagome's cheek; she didn't want Inuyasha to see her crying...

"Then I guess we should split up then!" she cried.

"Fine!"

"Fine!" she shouted, turning around she took a step to walk off but stopped and turned her head around, "You've changed Inuyasha, I don't know who you are anymore." she murmurred before running away as fast as her legs could carry her, as she turned a corner tears were streaming down her cheeks.

_Why was he so horrible... that's not the Inuyasha I know._

--

Inuyasha watched as she ran off and looked down at the floor, his hands were fists and his expression was blank.

_Kagome was never like that before... she'd changed... and I don't like the new Kagome._

Hanging his head Inuyasha walked back home.

--

**oO Took me a while to write this as I had to keep stopping in order to look after my baby sis. But good news is I have internet back, whoo! You can expect quicker updates now as I wont' have to keep going to the library. Oh and for those of you still wondering what's going on with the Higurashi's that Kaede knows about you'll just have to keep reading to find out. **

**P.S. – As an extra to my story I'll let you readers have a part in it to say thanks, you won't be a main character but you will be one of the school students that the group meet in the upcoming chapters. Just say your name, age, description of yourself and an optional choice of what you'll do in the talent show although you don't have to take part in it. Set it out like this and I'll include you, on and you don't have to describe yourself as what you look like in real life. Example for me...**

**Name: Mikki (Demon)**

**Age: 14**

**Description: Long lilac hair that reaches her back and blue eyes. Has two small blue horns on head and gets fangs when she is angry. Has a bit of strength and is able to mix with boy's heads.**

**Talent show(Optional): Sword fighting **

**(Who knows, maybe your characters will be introduced more in future chapters)**


End file.
